Me importas
by Miss Writer 04
Summary: "Nadie sabe como ni cuando, simplemente aparecieron. Los titanes, esas bestias de gran tamaño que llevaron casi a la extinción a la raza humana..." Armin, una chica que desea volverse fuerte. Jean, un chico sin pelos en la lengua, pero de buen corazón. ¿Qué sucederá al conocerse? Shingeki no Kyojin, desde el punto de vista de ellos dos, atraídos por el otro mutuamente...
1. Chapter 1

**OHAYO!**

**En primer lugar me presentare: yo soy Miss Writer 04, y soy totalmente nueva en esto de hacer fanfics, aunque ya he hecho otras historias por mi cuenta. Me encanta Shingeki no Kyojin (y Eren, jojojo :3) y los fanfics de la serie, he leido algunos de Rave-chan y Jani-chan (son geniales :D!).**

**Pues aquí les dejo mi primer capitulo de mi primer trabajo (estoy emocionada), pero antes les avisare de algo que creo qye no puse antes en la descripcion:**

**En este fanfic, Armin es una chica (aunque, como me dijo un amigo, solo hay que ponerle mas abultado el pecho y listo XP). Tomaré base en varias cosas del anime, solo que se centra más en los dos protagonistas obviamente, y claro, también usaré un poco de mi imaginación. No los seguiré sermoneando, era todo lo que quería decir. Disfruten la lectura ;)**

**Me importas**

**Capitulo 1: El Inicio**

_Nadie sabe como ni cuando, simplemente aparecieron. Los titanes, esas bestias de gran tamaño que llevaron casi a la extinción a la raza humana. Los sobrevivientes construyeron tres grandes murallas: Maria, Rose y Sina. Durante 100 años, los humanos vivieron en paz y armonía, llegando a sentirse confiados que los titanes, de máximo 15 metros de altura, nunca pasarían aquellos muros de 50 metros de altura… pero en el año 845, eso cambió. El titán colosal, de más de 50 metros de altura, le mostró el terror nuevamente a la humanidad, dejando entrar a los titanes por el Distrito de Shinganshina; luego apareció el titán acorazado, dejando otro hueco esta vez en el muro Maria. La humanidad tuvo que abandonar esa parte del territorio, quedando situados solo en los otros dos muros. Más del 20% de la población murió, sumando a muchos de los sobrevivientes del ataque en Maria, quienes dieron su vida después de unos meses de la catástrofe…_

Armin POV

Han pasado dos años. Dos años desde que el titán colosal y el titán acorazado habían aparecido y dado acceso a los demás titanes para entrar. Eren, Mikasa y yo somos personas que vivimos en carne propia ese horror y sobrevivimos. De ellos dos no me sorprende, pero yo… ni siquiera lo creo aún. No puedo creer que haya llegado tan lejos, después de estar tan cerca de la muerte en la catástrofe de Shinganshina, después de la muerte de mi abuelo. Y ahora estoy aquí, como una cadete empezando su entrenamiento de tres años para convertirme en soldado, junto con Eren y Mikasa.

El sol quema mucho hoy, siento el calor en mi cabeza, y es incómodo, pero no me importa. En este ambiente, todo dolor y sufrimiento que tengas son una clave para tu preparación.

Después de la "cálida" bienvenida del comandante Shadis, este camina entre nosotros. Puedo distinguir que muchos están nerviosos. Los entiendo, yo estoy igual, siento que mis manos sudan excesivamente.

-¡Tú, basura!¡Quién demonios eres!

Cambio la posición de mi cuerpo para hacer el saludo militar-¡Armin Arlert!¡Vengo del distrito Shinganshina, señor!

-¿¡Armin?!¡Vaya basura de nombre!¿¡Sus padres no tenían uno mejor?!

-¡No fueron mis padres, mi abuelo fue quien me lo puso, señor!

-¡Y porque demonios estás aquí!

-¡Quiero ayudar a la humanidad en su lucha con los titanes, señor!

-Buena respuesta, Arlert- el comandante agarra mi cabeza para girar mi cuerpo a 180 grados- ¡Diríjase al grupo 3!

Luego de eso, sigue con su camino. Inhalo y exhalo levemente. Al parecer empecé bien…

Jean POV

Maldito calor. Tenía que ser justamente hoy que estuviera más potente que de costumbre, mas todavía con el maldito genio del calvillo. Demonios, viene para donde yo estoy…

-¡Tú, basura!¡Quién demonios eres!

-¡Jean Kirschtein , del Distrito de Trost, señor!

-¡Porque demonios estás aquí!

-Quiero entrar a la Policía Militar…para estar dentro del muro de Sina…- respondo, sonriendo levemente. El calvo se me queda viendo por unos segundos. Ya se lo que sucede, siempre pasa. ¿Por qué a la gente le molesta que sea sincero con lo que digo? Lo acepto, no tengo pelos en la lengua, solo digo lo que es cierto. Lo cierto de esta situación es lo que dije: no pienso quedarme toda mi vida restaurando las murallas para que "esas cosas" las vuelvan a intentar romper, y mucho menos salir de las murallas para jugar a matar titanes para que ellos me maten a mi.

-¿Vivir dentro del muro Sina, eh?

-¡Así es, señ…- no acabe la frase ya que el viejo me dio un cabezazo. ¡Maldita sea!¿Pues de que esta hecha su cabeza? El dolor es muy fuerte ¿escuche mal u oí que algo hizo _crack_ en mi frente? Me siento tan aturdido y el dolor es tan punzante, que me deje caer al piso. Creo que el comandante me dijo algo más antes de dirigirse a otra persona, pero… ni siquiera lo oí por la molestia.

…

Vaya primer día se tuvo. Primero el comandante rompiéndome casi el cráneo, y ahora ese tal Jaeger… algo me dice que no nos llevaremos muy bien que digamos. Ay si, ay si, quiere eliminar a todos los titanes ¡pfff!¡Por favor! Sus sueños son los de un niño todavía. Hay que ser realistas, primero que su meta sea salir graduado de este lugar, incluso hubo algunos que ya se fueron hoy por que no "resistieron la presión". Además ¿para que intentar pelear contra ellos? Se siguen reproduciendo como conejos ¡y ni siquiera tienen órganos sexuales!

Todo esto hace que hasta me salga humo de la cabeza… demonios, mi frente me está doliendo de nuevo, ni siquiera frotándome con la mano se me tranquiliza. Por cierto ¿a qué hora volví a caer al suelo? Debería recargarme en la pared y esperarme unos minutos para levantarme de nuevo…

-Disculpa… ¿te sientes bien?

Una voz de mujer… bueno, más de niña que de mujer, pero es muy suave. Quito la mano de mi frente para poder verla: una chica rubia me está viendo de un modo algo preocupado, inclinada levemente hacia mí. Trae puesto un vestido de una pieza que le llega por debajo de sus rodillas y un poco más, ni muy chico ni tan largo, y un suéter holgado, al igual que su vestido.

-Ehmm… si, estoy bien..

-¿Estás seguro? Tu frente… se ve algo roja e hinchada…

-¿Qué?¿En serio?

La chica sacude la cabeza. Me toco de nuevo la frente… tiene razón, está algo hinchada.

-Será mejor que vayas a la enfermería ¿Puedes levantarte?

-Pff, claro que si- me levanto lentamente del suelo, y al intentar caminar, me vuelve a doler la frente. Esta vez, la chica tomó mi brazo y lo posó en su hombro izquerdo, y con la otra mano sustuvo mi cintura.

-¡O-oye! Pero qué…

-Te acompañaré a la enfermería, puedes caerte de nuevo- me responde con una sonrisa. Sentí que mis mejillas se sonrojaron levemente, desviando la mirada.

-Como sea…- respondí en un susurro, y comenzamos a caminar. Mientras íbamos para la enfermería, la vi de reojo, analizándola: Claramente soy más alto que ella, pero tampoco es de una estatura baja, su cabello rubio es muy largo, es delgada, aunque su cuerpo no tiene mucha forma que digamos, bueno, claramente no se porque su ropa está holgada y además sigue siendo una niña realmente ¿¡y porque demonios me estoy fijando en esa clase de cosas!? Luego, veo su rostro: tiene rasgos finos, piel blanca pero sin llegar el extremo, cejas medias delgadas, unos grandes ojos azules, nariz redonda y labios ligeramente delgados. Debo admitirlo, es muy atractiva, e incluso, adorable…

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-le pregunto con curiosidad. Voltea a verme, algo extrañada por mi pregunta.

-Pues, para convertirme en soldado…

-¿Y en serio vas a llegar tan lejos?- Lo volví a hacer. Otra vez estaba siendo sincero. De seguro se pondrá a llorar y a decir que soy un atrevido, y me dejara caer para salir corriendo por ser "tan grosero".

-Aún no lo sé, me daré cuenta con el paso del tiempo…-susurró. Me sorprendió la respuesta que me dio ¿no había escuchado bien o no había entendido?

-¿No… te molesta lo que acabo de decirte?

-No, no hay ninguna razón- aclaró, sonriéndome, para luego agachar la cabeza de nuevo-yo se perfectamente que no soy una persona buena en algo realmente… algunas veces, siento que soy una persona inútil, solo soy una carga para Eren y Mikasa… para todos a mi alrededor…

-¿Eren?¿Te refieres a Eren Jaeger?- pregunto con una leve mueca, a lo que me respondió que sí. Claro, lo que me faltaba…

-Tú eres el chico con el que discutió en la cena- me afirmó, a lo cual no conteste, pero se rió levemente- algo me dice que serán como el gato y el ratón…

-Sí, también me dije lo mismo- le respondo, y la volteo a ver de nuevo- Y entonces… según tú, eres una carga para todos…

-Sí, así es- me respondió. En su voz oí cierta tristeza- siempre me han apoyado en todo, más de lo que deberían, y yo, nunca les he demostrado mi gratitud de ninguna forma… eso me hace sentir más inútil de lo que soy, por eso, quiero intentar al menos hacer esto por mi cuenta, demostrarles que puedo valerme por mi misma, llegar a convertirme en soldado…- hizo una leve pausa, para luego voltear a verme, algo sonrojada- Lo siento, estoy diciéndole a alguien que no conozco mis problemas, los cuáles ni siquiera tienen importancia para ti…

-Descuida, no hay problema- le respondí. Si, es cierto que no me importa sus problemas, pero tampoco es que no la haya escuchado- además, seremos compañeros a partir de ahora.

-C-cierto… espero llevar una relación cordial contigo…

-Igualmente- le respondo con una leve sonrisa- Me llamo Jean Kirschtein…

-Yo me llamo Armin Arlert…

No se porque, pero en cierta forma, creo que me llevaré bien con ella…

**Y este fue el primer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado (no me regañen si quedo mal, estoy probando suerte u.u) **

**Aún así, estoy abierta a cualquier opinión, punto de vista, sugerencia, comentario bueno y malo (sin palabrotas nada mas jaja), abucheos, tomatazos... lo que sea :D así puedo ir aprendiendo y mejorar. Me despido y espero verlos pronto, y sea con esta historia o con nuevas que tengo en la mente (jojojo)**

**SAYONARA!**

**Miss Writer 04 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**OHAYO!**

**Aquí reportándome con un nuevo capítulo de la historia, esta vez esta más largo que el anterior, y lo dividiré en dos partes. Tiene OoC en algunos personajes (principalmente de parte de Armin) y yo creo que así será a partir de ahora. Espero que les guste :3**

**Algo que olvidé comentar en el primer episodio, los personajes no me pertenecen (u.u) son de Hajime Isayama (ese tipo es un genio! ****w****)**

**Sin más preámbulos, disfruten la lectura ;) **

**Capítulo 2: Nuestra vida como cadetes**

**Parte 1: Esfuerzo**

_Año 847. La humanidad perdió nuevamente con los titanes dos años atrás más del 20% de la población, sumando varios de los sobrevivientes del muro María que dieron su vida al luchar junto con las Tropas de Exploración. Ahora que pasó este acontecimiento, la humanidad se ha preparado para algún ataque en futuro de estas bestias, contando con las Tropas de Exploración, y con la preparación de cadetes para que, dentro de unos años, se conviertan en soldados y decidan su destino para alguna de las tres divisiones…_

Armin POV

Me siento muy cansada. Me falta aire y siento las piernas muy pesadas. Hemos corrido por aproximadamente 2 horas como mínimo. Rayos, debí haber amarrado mi cabello en una coleta o en una cebolla. Como lo dejé suelto, y sumando el intenso calor que hace, estoy sudando mucho por la cabeza-bueno, por todo el cuerpo más bien- y el sudor que tengo en mi rostro hace que mi fleco y varios mechones se me peguen. Muerdo mi labio, algo irritada. Todos van más rápido que yo, incluso Christa lleva más vueltas… vaya, eso me desmotiva mucho más…

-¡Armin!-oigo un grito por detrás mío. Al voltear, vi que era Eren, quien enseguida llegó a mi lado, acoplándose a mi ritmo-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí ¿porqué la pregunta?

-Te noto algo cansada…

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes-le respondo sonriéndole.

-¿En serio no quieres parar un momento? No está Shadis cerca…

-Ya te dije que estoy bien-lo interrumpo, un poco molesta, acelerando un poco el paso-Además ¿porqué tengo que parar cuando ninguno lo ha hecho? Si estoy aquí, es porque voy a hacer lo mismo que los demás.

-Bueno, si, pero…

No lo dejo terminar, ya que con todas las fuerzas que puedo, me echo a correr lo más rápido posible, dejándolo atrás de mí. Yo quiero mucho a Eren, es como mi hermano y fue mi único amigo por mucho tiempo, pero odiaba que fuera así, como un hermano sobreprotector. Lo conozco, y sé que ya le faltaba poco para decirme "Te puedo cargar si quieres". Hago una leve mueca de disgusto ¿Porqué siempre me tienen que ayudar?¿porqué todos a mi alrededor, siempre tienen lástima por mí?¿Acaso soy una persona que incluso con un poco de esfuerzo se puede romper?¿Así me veían?

Todo esto hizo que corriera más y más rápido, ya recuperé incluso las vueltas que me faltaban para estar más al igual de los demás. Vi que algunos me miraron con ojos de extrañeza. Al pasar a lado de Mikasa, abre sus ojos negros más de lo normal y susurró levemente mi nombre. No le tomo importancia, y sigo corriendo, y más y más y más… de repente, mi pie izquierdo topa con una piedra, haciendo que me caiga al piso de estómago, arrastrándome unos centímetros por la tierra debido a la velocidad que llevaba. El aire se me sale, y suelto un pequeño quejido. Me quedo unos segundos inmóvil. Mi cuerpo tiembla por la falta de aire, e intento levantarme lentamente, recuperando el aire por la boca. Oigo sonidos de sorpresa, y vi tres personas acercándose rápidamente hacia mí. Al verlas mejor, vi que eran Mikasa, Reiner y Christa. Demonios ¿porqué vienen a socorrerme? Simplemente ignórenme…

-Armin ¿te encuentras bien?-me pregunta Reiner, parándose delante de mi. Christa se agacha a mi lado y me mira con gesto de preocupación, y Mikasa se acerca, apoyando su mano suavemente en mi hombro.

-Sí, estoy bien…-susurro, intentando levantarme de nuevo, pero aún me falta recuperar un poco el aire, así que me volví a sentar. De repente, oigo a alguien más gritar mi nombre. Genial, justo la persona que menos quería que fuera…

-¡ARMIN!-Eren exclamó totalmente exaltado, corriendo mucho más rápido que los otros tres, y dejándose caer en el suelo en frente mío-¡¿Estás bien?!¿¡Te lastimaste o te torciste algo!?

-No Eren, ya dije que estoy bien, sólo se me fue un poco el aire-respondo, tratando de levantarme, ya recuperada del impacto con el suelo. Los 4 cortan su distancia, estando más cerca de mí. Siento que me sofocan.

-Espera Armin, deberías esperarte unos minutos más-me dice Christa tratando de hacer que me volviera a sentar en el suelo.

-Mejor deberías sentarte en la sombra unos momentos. Ya corriste como 10 vueltas a muy alta velocidad-me dijo Reiner. Aún así, los ignoro, tratando de pararme aún.

-No es necesario, puedo seguir con el ejercicio-les respondo con la cabeza baja, para no mirarles.

-No te preocupes por Shadis, nosotros le explicamos lo que te pasó. Deberías incluso ir a la enfermería para checarte-aconseja Mikasa, tratando de encontrar mi mirada. Demonios ¿porqué no entienden que estoy bien y puedo seguir?

-Pero yo…

-Mikasa tiene razón. Será mejor que vayas a la enfermería- me interrumpe Eren, acercándose a mí y agarrándome del brazo-Vamos, yo te acompaño…

-¡YA LES DIJE QUE ESTOY BIEN!-exclamo furiosa, zafando mi brazo de la mano de Eren violentamente, tanto que lo impresionó y abrió más sus ojos verdosos. Los demás, que seguían corriendo, pararon de hacer lo que hacían. No me importa que me oigan. Siento que mi cuerpo tiembla de coraje y rabia-Porqué…¿¡PORQUÉ SIEMPRE ME TRATAN COMO SI FUERA ALGUIEN QUE NO SE PUEDE VALER POR SI MISMA!?¡SE SUPONE QUE ESTAMOS ENTRENANDO PARA SER SOLDADOS!¡SI SE HUBIERA CAÍDO MIKASA, CHRISTA, SASHA, ANNIE, MINA, CUALQUIERA DE LAS DEMÁS, DE SEGURO SÓLO LE PREGUNTAN SI SE ENCUENTRAN BIEN Y SEGUIRÍAN CON SU CAMINO!¿¡PORQUÉ ENTONCES ES DIFERENTE CONMIGO!?¿¡PORQUÉ VIENEN A AYUDARME!?-siento como unas lágrimas corren por mis mejillas, rojas por el calor y del coraje. Las 4 personas que están en frente mío, me están viendo atónitos, sin decir ni una palabra. Eren se intenta acercar a mí, extendiendo su brazo.

-Armin, nosotros no…

-¡NO ME TOQUES!- le grito, golpeando lo más fuerte que puedo su mano. Noto que está algo dolido. Lo siento, pero es que así me hacen sentir, y no puedo seguir manteniéndomelo guardado-¡NO ME PROTEGAS, NO ME AYUDES MÁS, ME HACES SENTIR MÁS INÚTIL DE LO QUE SIEMPRE HE SIDO!- al decir eso, salgo corriendo hacia el bosque, oigo la voz de Mikasa decir mi nombre, al igual que Christa, pidiéndome que regresara, pero yo simplemente las ignoro. En mi huida, choco con el hombro de alguien, pero no me detengo a ver quien es, a pedirle una disculpa o algo, y en ese momento, no me interesa hacerlo. Sólo quería alejarme lo más pronto de Eren, de Mikasa, de mis compañeros, de todo.

Jean POV

Al oír la exaltación de Armin hacia Eren, me detuve en seco, viendo hacia la dirección donde estaban. Me imaginé que algo así pasaría. Recuerdo aún lo que me comentó ella cuando nos conocimos _"siento que soy una persona inútil, solo soy una carga para Eren y Mikasa… para todos a mi alrededor…"_ Yo hacía no tanto también la había visto caer al suelo. Debo admitirlo, me preocupe, y estuve a punto de darme la vuelta hacia donde estaba para ayudarla, pero recordé como era su pensar, como se sentiría si lo hacía. Me mordí el labio de disgusto. Tendría que dejar que lo hiciera por ella misma, así que no me detuve, pero al voltear hacia donde ella otra vez, vi a Mikasa, Christa y Reiner intentando ayudarla, y unos segundos después a Eren exaltarse como la mamá gallina que era con Armin. "Idiotas, no lo hagan, la harán sentir mal" pensé… y ahora las consecuencias. Ella salió corriendo, accidentalmente pasó a lado de mí y chocó con mi hombro, pero eso tampoco la detuvo. Debió estar muy molesta como para no detenerse y disculparse, como la persona amable que es. Me encaminé hacia donde estaban los 4 idiotas que habían ocasionado esa escenita, y Eren aún seguía atónito por la acción de Armin.

-Eren-le dice Mikasa, poniendo su mano en su hombro.

-Ella… nunca la había visto de ese modo… jamás me había gritado ni mucho menos golpeado…

-¿Y que pensabas cabeza hueca?¿Que te abrazaría alegremente y te dijera "gracias Eren, por estar siempre de sobreprotector conmigo y hacerme sentir una inútil y buena para nada, lo cuál me recuerdas todos los días"?- le digo irónica y sarcásticamente, imitando a Armin. El estado del idiota cambia radicalmente, mirándome como si quisiera estrangularme.

-No te metas en lo que no te importa imbécil, tu no sabes nada…

-No, lo único que sé es que hiciste a una chica llorar, hiriendo el poco ego que tiene. No debería sorprenderte que mañana u hoy se vaya de aquí, o incluso ya no volver.

-Tú, hijo de…

-¡Ya basta ustedes dos, pelearan para otro momento!-exclama Christa, poniéndose en medio de los dos, aunque no hacía gran diferencia de todos modos-¿Qué hay de Armin? Deberíamos ir a buscarla…

-Creo que lo más conveniente es dejarla sola por estos momentos-comentó Reiner, dejando salir un suspiro de cansancio- no nos habíamos dado cuenta de cómo se sentía, y en parte es nuestra culpa. Dejemos que acomode sus pensamientos y se tranquilice, ya regresará más tarde…

…

Después de una media hora más, Shadis llegó a inspeccionarnos. Algunos ya habían acabado con el ejercicio, otros ya mero lo acababan. Empezó a pasar lista y si ya estaba completo el ejercicio.

-¡Armin Arlert!-exclama, esperando a que una chica rubia y de aspecto frágil se presente ante él, pero no pasó nada. Todos sabíamos lo que había pasado, y nos quedamos callados. Volteo a ver a mi alrededor, y logro distinguir a Eren y a Mikasa. El idiota de ojos color moho está algo nervioso. Idiota…

-¡Armin Arlert!¡Preséntese!- vuele a exclamar el calvillo. Silencio total. Se harta, deja de ver las notas que tenía en su mano y nos voltea a ver a todos.

-¿¡Donde está la cadete Arlert!?

-Ella… se sintió mal hace rato…-comenta Sasha, teniendo la vista de todos sobre ella. Obviamente, está tratando de cubrir a Armin, para no decir que salió corriendo del entrenamiento hacia el bosque y que no ha regresado. Shadis se le queda mirando fríamente, lo que se nota que puso nerviosa a la chica patata.

-¡Si! Ella insistía en seguir corriendo, pero se veía algo… pálida y débil-exclama Christa con algo de temor. Quién lo diría, la chica buena diciendo mentiras…

-Bueno, tendré que ir a la enfermería para que me explique la situación-comenta Shadis.

-¡NO!-exclama Eren rápidamente. Todos lo volteamos a ver extrañados, incluyendo el calvillo, quien se acercó más a Eren. No podía ser más idiota…

-¿Y porque no, cadete Jaeger?

-Porque no está en la enfermería-contesta Mikasa, con su humor neutral de siempre-yo la ayudé a ir a su cuarto, para que descansara. Hace rato fui para preguntarle de su estado, pero al intentar abrir la puerta estaba con seguro. No creo que sea correcto ir a despertarla, y mucho menos que un señor entre a los cuartos de las mujeres…

Todos estábamos en silencio, atónitos, en especial Eren. Esa azabache sí que es inteligente.

-Bien- comentó finalmente el comandante- Debido a su situación, la pondré en espera, pero si no se presenta conmigo para la hora de la cena, quedara este ejercicio como no realizado y tendrá trabajo extra durante la semana, será mejor que le avisen…

-Sí señor

Shadis continuó pasando lista, y al terminar, la mayoría se fue yendo. Por extraña coincidencia, nos quedamos ahí los 4 idiotas de hace rato, Berthlod, Annie, Marco, Sasha, Connie, Ymir (de seguro porque ahí estaba Christa), Mina, Thomas y yo. Nos quedamos en silencio, viéndonos de reojo. Parece que todos teníamos la misma idea.

-Armin aún no ha regresado ¿cierto?- rompe el silencio Connie. Todos negaron con la cabeza.

-Si no la encontramos va a tener problemas- comenta Mina, con gesto de preocupación- Y Sasha, Christa y Mikasa también por haber mentido.

-Todo esto es culpa de Eren-cometo lo suficientemente fuerte para que me oiga.

-¿¡Mi culpa!? ¡Explícate cara de caballo!

-Si no fueras tan sobreprotector con Armin, no estaría metida en el bosque. Quién sabe dónde esté ahora, ella cabe incluso en un tronco hueco…

-¡Tú no sabes nada maldito insecto!- exclama, agarrándome de mi camisa.

-¡Aquí el que no sabe nada eres tú ojos de moho!¡La conoces desde hace muchos años y aun así no fuiste lo suficientemente inteligente como para darte cuenta de que la hacías sentir una basura!

-¿¡Yo como carajos iba a saberlo estúpido!?

-¡Imbécil!

-¡Tu madre!

-¡No metas a mi madre en esto, pelafustán!

-¡Oblígame!

-¡SANTAS PATATAS, YA CÁLLENSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!-exclama Sasha, quien había llegado hacia nosotros, y siendo más alta, nos separó inmediatamente-¡Estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso! ¡Dejen de comportarse como niñas y empecemos a buscar a Armin!... además quiero llegar para la hora de la cena...

-De acuerdo, hay que distribuirnos por todo el territorio del campo de entrenamiento y el bosque- comentó Marco, corriendo lo más rápido posible hacia cierto lugar. Los demás hicimos lo mismo, sin cuestionar. El enojo que había sentido por el imbécil de Eren, de repente se convirtió en otra cosa, preocupación. Hice una mueca al notar esto. Maldición Armin, ojalá no te hayas ido tan lejos…

Armin POV

Ya han pasado como unas dos horas. Al principio salí corriendo al bosque, no sé qué tanto, pero sí lo suficientemente lejos del campo. Al notar que no podía ver nadie por ahí, saqué mi furia. Lance un grito ahogador hacia el vacío, en medio del silencio de la naturaleza. Me pregunto si se escuchó hasta donde estaban los demás. Mientras gritaba, pataleaba en el aire, pateaba y arañaba la corteza de algunos árboles. Estuve así por aproximadamente unos 10 minutos, sin parar. Poco a poco me sentí más relajada, más liviana, cansada. Me quedé quieta por unos momentos, viendo la situación en la que estaba. Había acabado en el suelo, mi uniforme estaba todo sudado y sucio, mi pelo estaba desarreglado en su totalidad, con unas pequeñas ramas y hojas en él, mis manos y mi rostro estaban llenos de tierra. Lancé un leve suspiro, parándome poco a poco del suelo, tomar paso lento hacia el campo de nuevo. Me quedé a unos 15 metros de donde estaban todos, quienes seguían corriendo. Volví a suspirar pesadamente, y decidí alejarme de ahí, dirigiéndome hacia una de las cabañas de provisiones que se encontraba más lejos, y me escondí por atrás de ella. Me senté, aún un poco adolorida, y junté mis piernas a mi pecho, apoyando mis brazos para ocultar mi rostro. Unos mechones de mi cabello cubrieron una parte de mis brazos, llegando la punta de ellos tocar el suelo. No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé así, pero cuando subí la cabeza, el sol estaba dirigiéndose para la dirección en donde se escondería.

Me recargué en la pared de la cabaña, poniéndome en una posición más cómoda, con la chaqueta marrón del uniforme a mi lado y las mangas de mi blusa dobladas. Me puse a pensar en cómo había actuado, recordé el rostro de Eren. Me sentía mal, culpable. Más tarde me dispondría a ir a disculparme no sólo con él, sino con Mikasa, Reiner y Christa también. Ninguno tenía la culpa de nada. Si, lo haría más tarde… pero en ese momento me sentí cansada, adormilada. Había sido un pésimo y agotador día. Sentí que los párpados me pesaban, y no me contuve por esa sensación. Cerré los ojos para dormir un rato…

Jean POV

Hemos estado buscando a Armin como por una hora y media más o menos, pero no había ni un solo rastro de ella. Ya mero era la hora de la cena ¿¡Pues en dónde diablos se había metido!?

-¡ARMIN!¡ARMIN!-exclama desesperadamente Eren, de un lado hacia otro- Maldición, no hay ningún rastro de ella, donde podría estar ¿estará bien? ¿Qué tal si está herida? ¿¡Y si se encuentra con algún animal salvaje!? ¡NO TRAE NADA CONSIGO PARA PODER DEFENDERSE!

-He ahí la mamá gallina Jaeger-comenté, dándole un sopetón en la cabeza, a lo cual Eren me volteó a ver con una mirada asesina, no me importó mucho realmente-además, ni que sólo tuvieras sentimientos tú, no eres el único que está preocupado…

Noto que Eren se me queda viendo con una mirada seria, por unos segundos. No le tomo importancia, pero era incómodo.

-¿Qué tengo en la cara o qué?

-Además de fealdad, nada-contestó. Ya me estaba empezando a irritar, de nuevo. No había nadie cerca, ya que coincidimos en un punto en el que decidimos regresar al campo, y estábamos en el bosque, un lugar perfecto para esconder un cadáver…

-¿Y entonces qué? ¿Acaso te gusto?

-Pfff, ya quisieras…

-¿¡ENTONCES QUÉ, CARAJO!? ¿¡CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA!?-le pregunté desquiciadamente, colmando mi paciencia. Se quedó en silencio unos segundos más. Maldito Jaeger, si no hablaba ahora…

-A ti… ¿te gusta Armin?

-¿¡Q-QUÉEEEE!?-exclamo, haciendo que se oiga mi voz de una manera chillona. Sentí que me ponía totalmente rojo-¿¡P-PERO PORQUÉ M-ME PREGUNTAS ALGO ASÍ, MALDITO JAEGER!?

-¡Oye tranquilízate!-me dice, sorprendido por mi actitud- No le veo el alboroto

-¡Esos temas no me gusta tocarlos, en especial con alguien como tú!

-De acuerdo especialón-murmura, volviendo a ver el camino.

-¿Por qué… me preguntas algo así?

-¿No que no te gusta tocar ese tema?

-¡Solo responde!-exclamo, exaltándome de nuevo.

-Pues, he visto de que te preocupas por ella, que han hecho una buena relación entre ambos…

-¿Acaso la acosas o le sigues los pasos, mamá gallina?

-No, pero se nota en seguida esa conexión que han tenido…

"Conexión". Siento algo extraño en el estómago. Por cierta razón, me agrada como se oye esa palabra.

-¿A ti te gusta ella?-le pregunto, ya más tranquilo.

-La quiero mucho y la protegería de cualquier cosa, pero no la veo de esa forma, ni ella tampoco a mí-responde Eren. Siento cierto alivio al oírlo ¿alivio? ¿Alivio porque?-ella es como mi hermana menor, por eso, siempre me preocupo por ella… nunca imaginé que eso no le agradara…

Me quedo viendo a la expresión de Eren por un momento. Lo entiendo, yo también tengo un hermano, y aunque somos varones, siempre me he preocupado por él. Pongo mi mano en su hombro, dándole unos golpecillos-Ella está bien, la encontraremos…

Eren se quedó impresionado por esto, dándome una leve sonrisa.

-Gracias, cara de caballo

-No hay problema, ojos de moho

Hubo un silencio entre los dos, que luego se volvió algo incómodo.

-Le comentas a alguien sobre esta conversación, y no verás la luz del día siguiente…-comenta Eren.

-Lo mismo va para ti…

…

Nos reunimos todos de nuevo. NADIE había encontrado a Armin. Decidimos buscar en el cuartel, tal vez ya había regresado. Nos volvimos a esparcir, para buscar en cada esquina si es necesario. Decidí pasar por la parte norte, donde luego no hay mucha gente. Conociéndola, es más seguro que esté en un lugar así. Procuré que no se me pasara ningún rincón o esquina ya que Armin, debido a su menudez, haciéndose bolita cabía en cualquier parte. No encontraba a Armin, pero si a parejitas teniendo un "ratito a solas"… se supone que estamos en un cuartel y hacen ese tipo de cosas, que desagradable.

¡Maldición! Ya anunciaron que la hora de la cena es en 10 minutos, llegue hasta donde está la cabaña de provisiones del norte (la cual ya está bastante alejada) y no hay rastros de esa escuincla. Maldigo en mi mente, mientras volteo a ver en la parte de atrás de la cabaña, ya dispuesto a regresarme cuando paro en seco. Regreso mi vista hacia allá y suspiré de alivio. Ahí estaba Armin, con la cabeza recargada en la pared de la cabaña, totalmente dormida, con su largo cabello rubio cayéndole por los hombros y tocando el piso. Seguro que después de salir corriendo al bosque, luego se dirigió para el lugar donde estaba ahora. Pero ¿qué demonios había estado haciendo? Está toda sucia y su pelo está algo desordenado. Me quedo mirándole un momento, se ve tan pacífica como siempre, a comparación de hacía unas horas atrás, tan relajada, se ve… linda, adorable…

Rayos. Siento como mis mejillas se encienden levemente. Después, pienso sobre la conversación con Eren que tuve. ¿Podría ser posible… que Armin me gustara? No puedo negarlo, es muy atractiva, a pesar de usar todo el tiempo ropa holgada, sumando su menudez, es educada, agradable, inocente. He notado que sabe de muchas cosas, además le gusta mucho leer y… ¿¡Por qué estoy pensando en eso ahora!? ¡Si no va con Shadis en 5 minutos, la harán hacer trabajo extra toda la semana!

-Armin…-la llamo, sacudiéndola un poco. No me gustaría despertarla, se nota algo cansada, pero es necesario-Armin, despierta…

La sacudí un poco más fuerte, y luego de unos segundos reaccionó y abrió sus grandes ojos azulados ¡Demonios, verlos es como transportarse a otro lugar!

-Jean-susurró, con un gesto de sorpresa-¿por qué estás…

-No hay tiempo ahora- la interrumpo, agarrándola de la mano para que se levante, agarro su chaleco que se encontraba en el piso y la jalo para salir corriendo. Aunque al principio casi se tropieza, luego ya estaba acoplada a mi ritmo. En la entrada del comedor, se encuentran los demás, quienes estaban alterados ya que no la habían encontrado. Sasha nos divisa, y sacando un sonido entre grito y suspiro de alivio, abriéndose paso de ellos para correr hacia nosotros. Al ver lo que Sasha había visto, se dirigen hacia los tres, Eren y Mikasa más rápido que los demás.

-¡ARMIN, GRACIAS AL CIELO!-exclama Sasha, apretando a Armin contra su pecho, abrazándola-¡NOS TENÍAS TAN PREOCUPADOS, CREÍMOS QUE TE HABÍA PASADO ALGO MALO! Pero ¿¡por qué estás tan sucia!?¿Qué te paso?

-Bueno, yo…

-¡Armin, estás bien!-exclama Eren, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Se le acercó, a punto de abrazarla, pero se detuvo por un momento, poniéndose un poco más serio sin perder la sonrisa, y se alejó lo suficiente de ella-Nos tenías preocupados…

-Lo siento-susurra, con la vista baja, para luego subirla, mirándolo a los ojos-lo siento…por todo… Eren, Mikasa, Reiner, Christa… no debí haber sido así con ustedes, perdónenme.

-No te preocupes por nada- Le responde Reiner, sonriéndole, y Christa asiente con la cabeza, en señal de acuerdo con el rubio. Mikasa le da una leve sonrisa de manera amable, aceptando de esa manera sus disculpas. Eren la ve, sonriéndole cariñosamente, para acercarse a Armin y apoyar su mano en su cabeza, acariciando su cabello desarreglado.

-Perdóname a mi también, yo no sabía como te sentías- le dice, volteando a verme disimuladamente-pero por favor, no vuelvas a hacer lo que hiciste hoy…

-Si, te lo prometo- le responde Armin, sonriéndole.

-¡Es tan hermoso!- exclama Sasha, apoyándose en el hombro de Connie, chillando.

-¡No seas dramática, quítate de encima de mí!- exclama este, tratando de quitar a Sasha, haciendo que Marco y Mina se rieran de ellos.

-No quisiera interrumpir este emotivo momento pero… recuerden que Armin debe ver a Shadis- comenta Thomas, algo apenado.

-¡Rayos, es cierto!- exclama Christa, acomodando lo más que puede el cabello de Armin, quitándole las hojas que tenía y arreglándoselo en una cola de caballo.

-¡Tu ropa, no creerá que estuviste en tu cuarto! ¡Rápido, debes ir a cambiarte y lavarte la cara!- exclama Sasha, jalándola de la mano, quitándola de mi lado y junto a Annie, llevársela casi cargando entre ellas lo más rápido posible.

Los demás se fueron yendo al comedor, y en mi trayecto, siento una palmada en mi espalda. Al ver quien había sido, vi a Eren.

-Gracias…-susurra, siguiendo con su camino a lado de Mikasa. Me quedé parado por unos segundos ahí, para luego sonreír en mis adentros y continuar con mi camino.

Armin POV

Sasha y Annie me acompañaron a mi cuarto, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba. Mientras Annie, a la velocidad de un rayo, me sacaba ropa limpia y prácticamente me arrancaba el uniforme, Sasha me limpio la cara. Me hace sentir como una niña chiquita, bien podía hacerlo por mi cuenta, pero cuando me explicaron lo que me pasaría si no iba con el comandante Shadis, decidí dejarlas. En 5 minutos, ya estábamos bajando las escaleras y dirigiéndonos para el comedor.

-Otra cosa-comenta Sasha-Shadis tiene la idea de que estuviste enferma, así que si te pregunta algo relacionado, síguele la corriente…

-¿eh, por qué?

-Sólo hazlo, no le cambies esa idea-comenta Annie, abriendo la puerta del comedor. Me les quede mirando por unos instantes. ¿Le habían mentido al comandante… para ayudarme? Sentí una sensación en mi pecho. Una sensación de alegría y vergüenza mezcladas.

-De acuerdo… muchas gracias a todos ustedes… y perdón por que haya hecho que se molestaran por mí…

-No te preocupes ya por eso- responde Annie con su ánimo neutral de siempre, entrando al comedor.

-¡Cierto, para eso somos amigos!-exclama Sasha, abrazándome por atrás y entrando al comedor conmigo. Cierto, ella tenía razón. Recordé aquellos felices momentos que pasé con Eren y Mikasa cuando éramos más chicos y los que he pasado en mi primer mes ahí tanto con ellos como con los demás. Sonreí para mis adentros. Mientras todo eso durara, mientras estuviéramos juntos y principalmente, vivos, debíamos aprovecharlo al máximo. Nunca sabes lo que puede suceder en este mundo.

…

-¡Vamos, muévanse buenos para nada!-exclama Shadis, montado en su caballo, mientras los demás corríamos en medio del bosque. Como siempre, yo iba hasta atrás. A pesar de que han pasado dos meses, no he mejorado mucho que digamos en mi condición física. Mis pies se resbalan en el lodo, casi me caigo 3 veces, y el peso de la maleta, sumando el del agua cayendo, me hacen sentir débil. Me detengo un momento para tomar aire, haciendo que me retrase más de lo que estaba. Demonios…

De repente, siento una mano empujando mi espalda, haciéndome sentir un escalofrío. Al voltear a ver, me sorprendí, abriendo excesivamente mis ojos. Ahí estaba Jean, viéndome de un modo serio con sus ojos color otoño.

-¿¡J-jean!? ¿Pero qué…

-¿¡A qué hora piensas moverte!? ¡Me estoy atrasando por tu culpa!

-Pudiste… haber avanzado antes que yo-contesto, aun tomando algo de aire.

-Aunque quisiera no podía.

-¿Por qué no?

-Se supone que vamos en formación, si voy atrás de ti, debo seguir ese ritmo…

Alzo una ceja al oír eso ¿no pudo haber sido más original al crear una excusa menos patética que esa?

-¡Ya deja de mirarme y sólo sigue corriendo! ¡Maldición, mi abuela corre más rápido que tú!-exclama, empujándome de la espalda para que avanzara. Corrí más rápido, con Jean atrás de mí, y unos minutos luego, estábamos corriendo junto con el resto del grupo. Sonreí por unos momentos y dejé salir una disimulada risa. Aún sigo dando molestias a la gente, incluyendo a Jean, aunque la verdad… de él no me molesta mucho.

**Y aquí termina el segundo episodio!**

**Que tal? Qué les parecio? Disfrute mucho escribiéndolo. Como verán, aquí la personalidad de Armin puede llegar a explotar si la hartan, y Eren es más sobreprotector, y eso de que Jean tiene un hermano menor lo inventé porque necesitaba el ejemplo. Batallé un poco en escribir el final :/ , no sabía con que palabras, pero salió bien… creo jeje.**

**No tengo un día en específico para ir subiéndolos, lo haré cada ves que tenga uno hecho. El nombre del próximo capítulo es:**

**Capítulo 2: Nuestra vida como cadetes**

**Parte 2: Interesante**

**Espero verlos pronto**

**SAYONARA!**

**Miss Writer 04**


	3. Chapter 3

**OHAYO!**

**Aquí estoy reportándome de nuevo con ustedes. Ayer salí de viaje y no regreso a mi casita hasta una semana, pero quería publicar el capítulo.**

**¿Supieron lo que pasó con Paul Walker no? Pobre, me impresionó lo de su muerte, a mi familia y a mí nos gustan esas películas u.u que en paz descanse.**

**También quería contestar el review que dejaron en el segundo capítulo, por parte de Aoki, pero como estoy bien tonta no supe como, asi que lo contestaré aquí.**

**-Yo también me imagino a Armin cuando escribo y me quedo de awww. Gracias por leer mi fanfic, significa mucho para mí ya que es el primero :,D**

**Y pues, los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama. Disfruten la lectura ;)**

**Capítulo 2: Nuestra vida de cadetes**

**Parte 2: Interesante**

_Escuadrón 104. Es el que actualmente se encuentra entrenando nuevos cadetes para defender a la humanidad de los titanes, bestias de más de 10 metros que solo hacen una cosa: asesinar humanos sin razón aparente. Con una preparación de 5 años, los graduados tendrán la oportunidad de escoger una de dos de las divisiones, ya sea las Tropas Estacionarias o la Legión de Reconocimiento. Sin embargo, los 10 cadetes más destacados, no sólo se graduarán con honores, sino que pueden escoger ya sea en alguna de las dos divisiones mencionadas o con la Policía Militar, viviendo en la protección del muro de Sina, sirviendo al Rey y sin la necesidad de combatir a los titanes…_

Jean POV

Ha pasado un año desde que llegamos a este lugar. Desde el principio supe que no iba a ser fácil, pero… maldito calvillo de Shadis. Nos trata como si fuéramos perros, o incluso peor. Éramos varios cuando empezamos, y ahora quedamos como la mitad. Unos se fueron por no soportar la presión, yo los llamaría los cobardes. Otros se han ido porque han quedado muy mal físicamente. Y hay otros más extremistas que han huido, simplemente, al día siguiente, no los vemos de nuevo.

Si por mi fuera, yo también ya me hubiera largado de este lugar, pero eso no lo pienso hacer. Mi propósito es entrar al muro Sina, y es por eso que me he esforzado para poder estar en los mejores 10 cadetes del escuadrón para la graduación. Aún así, debo admitir que hay algunos que ni a los talones les llego. Mikasa, por ejemplo, es la mejor cadete del escuadrón. Sus habilidades son muy buenas, demasiado para ser una mujer, a mi punto de vista. Tal vez es hombre pero no nos lo ha querido decir…

Reiner es muy bueno también, y siempre está dispuesto a ayudar a los demás. Es como si fuera el hermano mayor de todos. Berthlodt, a pesar de que es algo callado y tranquilo, es uno de los mejores también. Aunque no lo quiera admitir, el ojos de moho también es muy bueno, como cuando entrenó todo un día con un equipo tridimensional defectuoso sin saberlo, además, es el segundo mejor en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, teniendo a Annie como primera. Casi no entrena y está todo el tiempo sola, pero cuando lo hace, nos deja impresionados por su habilidad y rapidez. La chica patata es muy infantil, pero es muy rápida, y Connie va por detrás de ella en ese aspecto.

Los que también me han sorprendido son Marco y Christa. Marco también tiene buenas habilidades, apuesto a que puede llegar a entrar también entre los 10 mejores. Además, es algo que quiere lograr, ya que el también quiere entrar a la Policía Militar. Me he hecho muy buen amigo de él, y hemos platicado acerca de eso.

_-¿Por qué no dejas de mentir al menos conmigo, Marco?_

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_-Quieres entrar a la Policía Militar solo para no tener nada que ver con los titanes; descuida, no serías el único que piense así…_

_-Jajaja, esa es tu forma de pensar, Jean. Si mi sueño de verdad fuera entrar a alguna de las otras divisiones, sería lo mismo como ahora. Yo de verdad, siempre he soñado con ser de la Policía Militar, para servirle al rey, llegar a tener un puesto importante, dar más de lo que soy…_

Me da algo de gracia acordarme de esa pequeña conversación entre ambos. Al principio no le creía, pero me he dado cuenta, en este año que hemos convivido juntos, que me hablaba con la verdad. Tiene razón, nuestras formas de pensar, nuestras personalidades, metas y sueños son totalmente diferentes…

-¡Arlert! ¡Este no es el momento de descansar! ¡Termine las abdominales que le faltan o hare que haga el doble mas unas vueltas al campo!- el grito de Shadis me saca de mis pensamientos. Al ver hacia donde el, este se encuentra a lado de Armin, empujándola bruscamente con el pie. Ella esta toda roja de la cara, debido al ejercicio, y trataba de recuperar aire, pero el pie de Shadis empujándola no la deja. Pude notar la mirada asesina de Eren hacia el comandante, pero no podía hacer nada, debía seguir con el entrenamiento… al igual que yo. A mi también me molesta que la trate de esa forma. Era capaz de levantarme y decirle que la dejara en paz, pero no, no solo me afectaría a mí, sino también a ella de manera personal. Desde lo de la vez en que había salido corriendo del bosque, nos hemos preocupado por ella, pero han dejado que lo intente ella sola, y he notado que hasta su ánimo es diferente, en buen sentido. El que más se ha controlado es Eren, y ha estado a punto de ser mamá gallina en extremo, pero Mikasa, algunos de los demás e incluso yo lo hemos detenido.

-Lo siento señor-contesta firmemente, regresando a hacer el ejercicio lo mejor que puede.

-¡No lo sienta, hágalo Arlert! ¡La inteligencia no es lo único que cuenta en la guerra, también se necesita de la fuerza!-exclama Shadis, alejándose de Armin e irle a gritar a otro cadete.

La que más me sorprende ha sido Armin. No tiene la mejor capacidad física, no ha mejorado casi nada en ese aspecto en el año, sin embargo, lo que no tiene de resistencia es lo que le sobra de la mente. Es muy inteligente, siempre le busca la solución a todo, sus pensamientos y formas de pensar son muy acertados; además es muy culta, sabe de muchas cosas, nunca te quedas sin un tema de plática con ella, y si es así es porque a TI fueron al que se le acabaron las ideas. Cuando tenemos tiempo libre, en vez de practicar, como muchos lo hacen, Armin lee libros. Se queda en la biblioteca por horas, lo se porque algunas veces también entro para leer algo, ya que no tengo nada mejor que hacer, y si voy a otra hora en específico, la encuentro en la misma posición, pero con otro libro. Debo admitir que, algunas veces, entro varias veces a la biblioteca haciéndome el tonto, solo para ver si sigue ahí. Esa forma de ser suya es algo rara, pero me agrada. Es una parte de ella que me parece interesante… aunque no soy el único. A Christa y Armin las han denominado como "Las Diosas", y no les han faltado pretendientes. Claro que, estas bestias hormonales hacen que luego estas dos chicas, inocentes hasta los huesos, se lleguen incluso a asustar. Cada una ya tiene su mamá gallina, la de Christa es Ymir y algunas veces Reiner (aunque con Ymir es suficiente) y por parte de Armin no solo es Eren, sino también Mikasa y en algunos casos yo. Hago una mueca de disgusto, acordándome que la semana pasada paso uno de esos casos…

_Armin entró corriendo al comedor, coincidiendo conmigo, ya que me había tocado limpiar después del desayuno._

_-Armin ¿qué demonios haces?- le pregunté, ya que se me acercó y se puso atrás de mí, agarrándose de mi camisa._

_-¡Está loco! ¡Estaba caminando por el pasillo e intentó acorralarme para tocarme!-exclamó con la voz temblorosa, con una expresión de miedo._

_-¿¡Tocarte!? ¿Pero qué? ¿De quién me estás…_

_-¡DIOSA!-un chico parecido a mi altura y de pelo negro entró al comedor, azotando la puerta-¡Por favor, no huyas de mi! ¡Somos el uno para el otro!_

_-¡Hey hey hey espera, bájale a tus cursilerías! ¿¡Así que trataste de tocar a una chica en contra de su voluntad!?-exclamé furioso, poniendo mi mano en su pecho para que parara de caminar hacia Armin._

_-Bueno, no precisamente. Siempre me ha dado tentación tocar esos finos hilos dorados que bajan por su espalda, así que cuando pasó por el pasillo a lado de mí, no dejé pasar mi oportunidad-respondió, sin dejar de ver a Armin con perversión- pero al tenerla tan cerca no pude evitar intentar tocar todo de… ella- continuó, haciendo movimientos raros con sus manos, como si simulara tocar su cuerpo en el aire; al oír las prversiones del chico, a Armin se le desfiguró la cara del miedo. Sentí como la sangre me hervía de rabia, y agarré al chico de la playera, empujándolo bruscamente hasta la pared._

_-¡Vamos amigo, tranquilo! ¿Acaso no intentarías algo con una belleza como esa a tu alcance?_

_-¡GRANDÍSIMO IMBÉCIL!-exclamo, dándole un golpe muy fuerte en el estómago, dejándolo sin aire. Lo hice caer al suelo y lo empecé a patear, ignorando los gritos de Armin de que me detuviera, cegado por la ira ¿¡Cómo se le ocurría pensar de esa forma tan repugnante en una mujer!? ¿¡Como se le ocurría pensar así en Armin!?_

_Estaba golpeándole con los puños el rostro, cuando sentí unas manos intentando detenerme. Debido al escándalo, habían ido Eren, Reiner y Berthlodt, y al ver la escena, Berthlodt y Reiner intentaron quitarme de encima del chico, pero al ver que no podían, Eren actuó también._

_-¡Jean, por todos los cielos! ¡Tranquilízate!- exclama Berthlodt. Me dejaron de agarrar, pero no dejé que el otro idiota se levantara del piso, poniendo mi pie pesadamente sobre su cuerpo, apretándolo contra el suelo._

_-¡Jean! ¿Pero qué demonios haces?- me dice Reiner, intentando hacer que quitara mi pie, sin éxito._

_-¡Se merece eso y mucho más! ¡Así pensará dos veces lo que hace!_

_-¡Sea lo que sea no debiste dejarlo así! ¡Míralo, casi lo matas!-exclama Eren, apuntándolo. Aún furioso, lo agarro de la camisa, acercándolo más a mí._

_-¡INTENTÓ TOCAR DE MÁS A ARMIN, IMBÉCIL! ¡DEJÓ EN CLARO QUE QUERÍA HACERLE COSAS SUCIAS! ¿¡QUÉ NO VES LA CARA QUE TRAE ELLA!?- exclamo, apuntando hacia una chica rubia inmóvil y temblando. Se sintió un ambiente algo pesado, y Eren se acercó al chico, quitando con brusquedad y fácilmente mi pie, haciéndome caer al suelo, para luego agarrar al chico de la camisa. Un aura oscura salía de él, lanzándole una mirada tenebrosa al desafortunado pervertido._

_-¿¡Que fue lo que intentaste con Armin, maldito hijo de p***!?_

En fin, las cosas no terminaron nada bien para ninguno. A Eren y a mi nos castigaron por 1 mes en hacer vueltas extras al campo una hora todos los días, mas limpiar la cocina todas las mañanas, tardes y noches después de la comida hasta nuevo aviso. En cuanto al otro, pues fue uno de los que se fueron por mala condición física, lo cual nosotros dos causamos…

-¡Kirschtein!¡Deje de fantasear y póngase a hacer sus abdominales!-exclama Shadis, pateándome la cabeza. Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera supe el momento en el que me había quedado sentado en el suelo sin hacer nada. Había sido mi culpa, por lo tanto no discuto con el calvillo y regreso a hacer las abdominales.

Armin POV

Fui una de las últimas, pero pude acabar las abdominales finalmente. Ya con eso se acabó el entrenamiento de hoy, por lo tanto me doy una ducha para refrescarme del esfuerzo de hoy, para irme al comedor para cenar.

-¡Ah! Tengo tanta hambre-comento, sentándome con Eren y Mikasa, para disponerme a comer gustosamente mi sopa y mi pan. Mientras comía, unos mechones de mi cabello se deslizaron por mi cara, ensuciándose con la comida. Lance un pequeño gruñido de fastidio, agarrando mi servilleta para limpiarlo. Acomodo mi cabello en una coleta de caballo, para seguir comiendo.

-Armin ¿no crees que deberías hacer algo con tu cabello?-comenta Eren, agarrando mi cabello entre sus dedos. Trago el pedazo de pan que me estaba comiendo.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-le pregunto, aunque claro que se a lo que se refiere, solo estaba haciéndome la tonta.

-Que sería mas conveniente si te lo cortaras

-¿Porqué?

-Lo tienes muy largo, demasiado largo, al igual que tu fleco. Tal vez si lo haces, mejores con tu entrenamiento

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con mi pelo?-le pregunto, alzando una ceja.

-Como es muy largo, te estorba un poco la vista, y cuando sudas, te hace sentir calor más rápido que los demás.

-Pero me gusta mi cabello así… además nunca me lo he cortado-comento, acariciando las puntas. Sé que Eren tiene razón. Yo soy la que tiene el cabello más largo entre las mujeres, suelto cubre casi por completo mi trasero, y al sentarme, la parte posterior descansa en la superficie donde esté. Mi fleco lo tengo muy largo también, tengo un poco de cada lado de mi rostro, y un mechón pasa entre mis ojos, casi tocando mi nariz. Es cierto también que nunca me lo he cortado, y tango mis razones. A pesar que tengo muy vagos recuerdos, mi mamá lo tenía igual de largo o incluso un poco más. Cuando crecí, mi abuelo me comentaba que me parecía mucho en ese aspecto a ella. Sabía que él la extrañaba mucho, y veía que era feliz cuando me lo acariciaba, por lo tanto decidí darle ese gusto y nunca me lo corté. Con el paso del tiempo me acostumbré a tenerlo así, y al verme al espejo, siento que es como si mamá estuviera conmigo todo el tiempo, y eso me hace muy feliz.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo-dice Eren, intentando buscar mi mirada-Sé lo que significa para ti, pero piensa en el presente, y algunas veces se deben hacer pequeños sacrificios. Ve a Mikasa, ella también se lo cortó…

-Pero tú fuiste el que me dijo que mejor me lo cortara-comenta Mikasa. Eren la voltea a ver de una manera seria.

-No ayudas ¿sabes?

-No lo intentaba-dice Mikasa, para seguir comiendo.

-Aprecio tu preocupación por mí, Eren, pero lo seguiré teniendo así. Buscaré una forma para atarlo muy bien y no me incomode en el entrenamiento-le digo, dándole una sonrisa.

-Pero, Armin…

-Por todos los cielos, ya te dijo que no se lo quiere cortar y punto-comenta Jean, quien estaba en la mesa de a lado-al menos deja que en eso decida por su cuenta, mamá gallina.

-En primer lugar, no metas tu apestosa nariz en donde no te llaman-le responde Eren, parándose de su asiento. Oh no, aquí va otra estúpida pelea entre los dos-Y en segundo lugar, se lo digo por su bien. Sería presa fácil para esas cosas de afuera…

-¿Ahora decides por ella a qué división entrará?-responde Jean, parándose de su asiento y quedando frente a frente con Eren. Todos sabíamos como iba a acabar esto ¿En serio iban a pelear solo por que yo no quería cortarme el cabello?-¿Y luego qué, vas a decidir si se casa o no?¿Si tiene hijos o no?¿Si morirá comida por un titán o por enfermedad?

-¡No estoy decidiendo nada de su vida! Estoy pensando lo que puede pasar en el futuro, en este mundo puede pasar cualquier cosa a cualquier momento. Además ¿A ti que te importa lo que nos pase? Te irás a meter como la rata de alcantarilla que eres al muro de Sina en la Policía Militar…

-¿¡Cómo me llamaste imbécil!?-exclama Jean, agarrando a Eren de la playera. Al ver esto, me pare de mi asiento.

-¡Rata de alcantarilla, maldito sordo!

-¡Retráctate!¡Retráctate de eso y todo lo que dijiste anteriormente, ojos de moho!

-¡Lo haré cuando dejes de tener esa maldita cara de caballo que tienes!

-¡Perro maldito!

Jean y Eren empezaron a jalonearse y empujarse el uno con el otro. Esto no iba para nada bueno.

-¡Eren!¡Jean!¡Ya basta, parecen animales!-exclamo, acercándome y poniéndome en medio de ellos. Sin embargo, en el momento en que lo hice, Jean dirigía su puño a la cara de Eren, y como me pongo en medio, el golpe me lo da a mí, cayéndome al suelo. Todos, más Eren y Jean, se quedaron mudos y se sintió un silencio incómodo en el comedor.

-¿Estás bien, Armin?-pregunta Connie, acercándose a mí para ayudarme, aunque ya estaba parada. Al subir la vista, la mayoría abrió sus ojos de sorpresa.

-¿Qué?-pregunto.

-Tu nariz-comenta Connie-está…

Me llevo mi mano a la nariz, y siento algo húmedo. Al ver, me doy cuenta que es sangre.

-¡Mira lo que hiciste imbécil!-exclama Eren, empujando a Jean, quien no salió de su sorpresa hasta ese brusco acto.

-¡No tengo la culpa!¡Ella se puso en medio!

-Los dos tienen la culpa-comenta Mikasa, lo suficientemente alto para que todos se callaran. Los voltea a ver, dejándolos congelados-Jean, no te mestas en las pláticas de los demás que no te importan, ve y siéntate en tu mesa…

-O-ok…

-Eren, deja de actuar así por una estupidez, ven y siéntate a terminar tu cena

-Tsk…

-Armin, no te metas en las peleas de estos dos estúpidos, ve y chécate esa nariz…

-Perdón…-respondo, yéndome a la puerta del comedor para salir.

-¿Y los demás que miran?-oigo la voz de Mikasa antes de salir-Regresen a lo que estaban haciendo…

…

Abro los ojos lentamente, y veo hacia la ventana. A lo lejos noto que las hojas de los árboles se mecen lentamente por la suave brisa, y hay luna llena. Sonrío en mis adentros. Esta muy linda la noche para poder salir un rato. Me paro de la cama, agarro mi suéter y mi libro de las afueras de las murallas, para luego dirigirme a la puerta. La abro lentamente. Miro a mi alrededor por si hay alguien. Son más de las doce, así que no lo creo, pero por si las dudas. Camino lentamente por el pasillo, hasta la puerta que da para el campo. Al abrirla, siento una leve brisa en mi cara, lo que le da un leve vuelo a mi cabello. Me dispongo a sentarme en una de las orillas del campo, para abrir mi libro y empezar a leer, con ayuda de la luz de la luna. Algunas veces hago eso, me relaja mucho, y hace que se me olvida el duro entrenamiento de ese día y del próximo que vendrá. Ese libro, el cual he tenido desde chica, nunca me he cansado de leerlo una y otra vez. Obviamente, me lo traje escondido entre mis pertenencias, y los únicos que saben de su existencia son Eren y Mikasa, con quienes antes lo leía entretenidamente. Estaba metida totalmente en eso, imaginándome todas esas maravillas de las afueras, cuando siento una mano en mi hombro, lo cuál me asustó mucho, cerrando de golpe el libro y poniéndolo sobre mi pecho, parándome de mi lugar. Creí que me encontraría con algún superior, o para peor un pervertido, pero no. Me encuentro con unos ojos de color otoño, los cuales me miraban de manera extraña.

-¿J-jean?...

Jean POV

Después de haber acabado de limpiar el comedor y la cocina, me sentía muy cansado, así que me recosté en una de las mesas. Cuando me desperté de nuevo, aún estaba ahí, en total oscuridad, solo. Maldito Eren…

Salgo lentamente para no tropezarme con nada, y me dirijo a mi cuarto. Hay luna llena, así que no batallé tanto. Sin embargo, en mi caminada, me detengo al ver una silueta caminando en el campo. Por un momento me quedé congelado del miedo.

-¿Un fantasma?¿Existen de verdad?-susurré, mirando la silueta, la cual se sentó en el pasto y abrió ¿un libro? Ok, la silueta no era un fantasma, y me imaginé quién era…

Salí afuera sin hacer mucho ruido. Tal como lo pensé, era Armin, pero ¿porqué estaba afuera? Me le quedé mirando por un momento. No se había percatado de mi presencia, pero se le veía un singular brillo en sus ojos azules. Sonreí levemente. Siempre me gusta verla leer, lo hace de una manera que no lo he visto en nadie; hace gestos inconscientemente, y eso la hace ver adorable. Me acerco un poco más, y puse mi mano en su hombro. Eso la asustó, ya que se paró inmediatamente de su lugar. Al verme, se relajó un poco, algo sorprendida aún.

-¿J-jean?¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Debería ser yo quien te pregunte eso-le dije, acercándome un poco a ella. Apretó más el libro que traía, comprimiéndolo a su pecho.

-Me gusta salir en la noche cuando es luna llena-me contesta, desviando la mirada hacia el bosque-además, hoy hace un buen clima…

-¿Significa que lo has hecho más de una vez?

-Sí-responde, sentándose de nuevo en el pasto, poniendo el libro debajo de sus piernas. Me siento a lado de ella, ni tan cerca y ni tan lejos. Una suave brisa sopló, haciendo que Armin cerrara sus ojos, sonriendo. Me quedo embobado, viéndola por unos segundos. Su largo cabello es mecido levemente por el aire. En ese momento, me doy cuenta que en verdad parece lo que la han denominado: una diosa. Diablos, es tan linda. Todo me interesa de ella, siempre me ha parecido una persona llena de sorpresas.

-Lindo clima ¿no?-susurra, sacándome de mi mente.

-S-si, muy agradable… Lamento… haberte golpeado hace rato…

-Descuida, fue un accidente, no era tu intención-me responde, devolviéndome una sonrisa-Aunque tu y Eren deberían dejar de pelear tanto.

-Pfff, el ojos de moho es el que empieza.

-Jean…-dice en un susurro, poniéndome ojos de súplica. ¡Rayos, como negarle algo a ese rostro!

-De acuerdo, lo intentaré-le digo, suspirando de un modo cansado, a lo cual ella sonríe. Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos más. No era un silencio incómodo, era relajante. Aun así, tenía ganas de tener una plática con ella, quería seguir escuchando su voz, pero no encontraba algo de lo que se pudiera hablar. Diablos, es uno de los momentos en que la persona que habla con Armin se queda sin tema de conversación; algo, algo de lo que pudiera hablar, cualquier cosa… mi vista se para en el libro que tenía debajo de sus piernas.

-¿Qué estás leyendo ahora?-le pregunto, tomando una parte del libro para quitarlo de su lugar.

-¿¡Eh!? ¡No, espera! ¡Devuélvemelo!-exclama. No le tomo importancia, checándolo con la vista. Me doy cuenta que no es del tipo de libros que están en la biblioteca, y es algo viejo. Armin intenta quitármelo, pero lo alejo de su alcance. Lo empiezo a hojear, no entiendo nada de lo que muestra y dice ¿Pues qué clase de cosas lee esta chica? Alcanzo a leer una de las frases: _"El mundo de las afueras de las murallas, está lleno de misterios y maravillas…"_ Volteo a ver a Armin, quien estaba roja del rostro como un tomate. Pongo el libro en frente de ella, el cual agarra inmediatamente, mientras me le quedo viendo por unos segundos.

-El mundo fuera de las murallas ¿eh?

-Es algo que siempre me ha interesado-me dice casi en un susurro-hay tantas cosas allá afuera, que no podemos verlas ni disfrutarlas...

-Eren te llenó la cabeza de esas estupideces ¿verdad?

-De hecho, yo fui quien le mostró todas estas cosas-me responde-este libro lo tenía escondido mi abuelo entre sus cosas. Lo descubrí un poco antes de que mis padres se fueran…

-¿Se fueran? ¿Quieres decir… que te abandonaron?

-Sí y no. Ellos emprendieron un viaje fuera de las murallas, decidieron no llevarme debido al peligro, por lo tanto me dejaron al cuidado de mi abuelo. Obviamente jamás regresaron, sabía que eso sería muy difícil al estar en un lugar infestado de titanes-su voz se apagó por unos momentos, para luego aclararse la garganta y ver hacia enfrente, sonriendo levemente-aún así, me maravilla todo lo que tenga que ver con el mundo exterior. Sería tan reconfortante llegar a ver esa gran masa de agua a la que le denominan "océano" o "mar", o aquellas enormes masas de agua congelada llamadas "icebergs", esas tierras llenas de arena donde no hay un gramo de agua a kilómetros conocidas como "desiertos"…

El rostro de Armin tiene un brillo singular. Nunca he oído nada de lo que me está diciendo y la verdad no me interesa, pero su expresión, la forma en cómo lo platica, la hace ver feliz, radiante.

-Eren quedó impresionado también por todas esas cosas, y de chicos decidimos que veríamos todas esas cosas juntos, que lo lograríamos-sigue comentando, sonriendo. Hago una leve mueca de disgusto. Me hace sentir algo molesto la forma en como habla de Eren, en que tienen un sueño en común, y que planean hacerlo "juntos". Maldito ojos de moho.

-Sueñan demasiado…

-No le veo lo malo a al menos imaginarlo. Sé que tal vez pueda llegar a morir si es que se lleva a cabo, pero valdría la pena. Al menos, sería mientras intentaba llegar a lograr algo que yo quería.

-¿Y no te pones a pensar en aquellas personas que te denominan importante para ellas? ¿Cómo se sentirían si algo así te sucediera mientras intentas algo que obviamente es imposible?-le digo algo molesto… espera, ¿por qué estoy molesto por un comentario de algo que nunca se logrará?

Armin me mira algo extrañada, para luego reírse levemente-¿De qué estás hablando Jean? Yo no soy importante para nadie, salvo por esas dos personas con las que he estado toda mi vida…

-¿¡Y ENTONCES YO DONDE QUEDO!?-exclamo, parándome del suelo. Armin abrió sus bellos ojos azules más de lo normal, impresionada por mi respuesta.

-Claro, para ti no hay personas más importantes que Eren y Mikasa… ¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar que tal vez te has convertido en una persona muy importante para mí? Tú me importas Armin, mucho, por eso me preocupo por ti, no soporto que haya pervertidos alrededor tuyo tratando de hacerte algo. Eres una persona muy interesante, llena de sorpresas y cualidades que me maravillan y nunca me cansaré de ellas. Si tan solo, pudieras ser mejor soldado físicamente, estarías entre los 10 mejores cadetes, y habría mas posibilidades de que pudieras elegir entrar a la Policía Militar, como yo…- me detuve secamente. Estaba diciendo cosas sin sentido, simplemente salieron de mi boca inconscientemente. Miro por unos segundos hacia la chica rubia que está en frente de mí, quien está con un gesto de sorpresa, roja como un tomate, tratando de articular alguna palabra sin lograrlo. Desvío la mirada inmediatamente, sintiendo como mi rostro se sonrojaba levemente. Quedamos por unos segundos en un silencio… incómodo.

-No le diré a nadie de ese libro que traes-susurro, antes de dar media vuelta e irme para adentro del cuartel, dejando a Armin sola. No supe ni cuánto tiempo me tomó, solo reaccioné cuando estaba dentro de mi cuarto, inmóvil, en la puerta. Me quito rápidamente mis zapatos y me acuesto en mi cama, pero no puedo dormir ¿¡Qué diablos me pasa!? ¿Por qué dije todas esas cosas? ¿En serio así es la manera en como veo a esa chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azules? ¿En serio deseo que se una a la Policía Militar para así seguir viéndola? Armin no estaba entre los mejores 10, por lo tanto tendría oportunidad de escoger entre las Tropas Estacionarias… o la Legión de Reconocimiento. Siento un gran nudo en mi garganta. No, definitivamente no quería eso. Armin se había convertido en alguien importante para mí, en parte de mi vida. Quería seguir viéndola, tenerla a mi lado. Quería seguir escuchando esa voz, seguir viendo a través de esos profundos y hermosos ojos azules que te transportaban a otro lugar, esos largos y sedosos cabellos rubios, esa sonrisa. Quería seguir viéndola esforzarse en su entrenamiento, no darse por vencida, verla disfrutar los libros que lee, seguir platicando con ella ¿por qué? Hay una sola razón, y en estos últimos minutos me he dado cuenta cual es…

"La amo" pienso en mis adentros, oyendo como mi corazón se agitaba al darse cuenta, al pensar en ella. Esa es la razón.

Yo amo a Armin.

**Y aquí termina el segundo capítulo! Espero que me haya salido bien la parte donde Jean acepta los sentimientos que tiene hacia Armin, mientras lo escribía me estaba de :,D awwww. Empezaré a escribir lo más pronto que pueda el tercero, y haber si lo publico entre esta semana o en la próxima.**

**Por cierto, ¿Quién fue a ver ya la película de En llamas? ¡Está genial! Parece que iré de nuevo con unos amigos (jojojo). Para los que no la han visto aún, se las recomiendo totalmente.**

**¡Ya falta poco para que publiquen el próximo episodio del manga de Shingeki no Kyojin! No puedo esperar más, estoy en ascuas :3, mas que la historia ha avanzado algo lenta.**

**Batallé mucho para tener un buen nombre, pero gracias a la ayuda de un amigo, el próximo capítulo se llamará:**

**Capítulo 3: Titanes entre nosotros**

**Espero verlos pronto.**

**SAYONARA!**

**Miss Writer 04**


	4. Chapter 4

**OHAYO!**

**Aquí reportándome de nuevo con ustedes n.n Tardé en subirlo un poco más de lo que tenía planeado. De hecho ya lo tenía listo desde hacía varios días, pero pues como comente antes, había salido de viaje, y al regresar tuve un compromiso familiar, y en los otros días no tuve ni tiempo de agarrar la compu, pero bueno, finalmente me di mi tiempo :,D**

**Me pasó lo más maravilloso del mundo! En mi viaje encontré un lugar donde venden manga, y me compré los primeros tres volúmenes de Shingeki no Kyojin, soy taaaaan feliz! :,3 y como voy de vez en cuando para allá, cuando tenga tiempo iré y me compraré más para ir haciendo mi colección XD**

**En fin, ya no los sigo sermoneando, lamentablemente los personajes no me pertencen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Disfruten la lectura ;)**

**Capítulo 3: Titanes entre nosotros**

_Armin Arlert: Pésima fuerza física para los estándares de un soldado, pero posee un gran genio en la teoría y la estrategia._

_Jean Kirschtein: Altamente capacitado en el manejo del Equipo Tridimensional, pero su personalidad abierta le causa conflictos._

...

_Año 850. El Escuadrón 104 ha terminado el entrenamiento de los nuevos cadetes, teniendo el siguiente orden a los 10 mejores cadetes del escuadrón: primero Mikasa Ackerman, segundo Reiner Braun, tercero Berthlodt Fubar, cuarto Annie Leonhardt, quinto Eren Jaeger, sexto Jean Kirschtein, séptimo Marco Bodt, octavo Connie Springer, noveno Sasha Braus, décimo Christa Lenz. Sin embargo, lo que más se había temido que volviera a suceder… pasó. Después de 5 años del ataque en Shinganshina, el Titán Colosal ha vuelto a aparecer, ésta vez dejando un agujero en el Distrito de Trost. La Legión del Reconocimiento había salido en una expedición esa misma mañana, por lo tanto, los que debían defender a los habitantes de Trost de los titanes son los integrantes de las Tropas Estacionarias, y los soldados recién graduados del Escuadrón 104…_

Jean POV

Maldita sea, tan cerca de irme de este lugar sin correr ningún peligro, a un día de empezar una vida dentro de Sina, sin tener que verle la cara a esas malditas bestias, y ahora estoy aquí, eliminándolos. He visto a muchos compañeros morir, y no dudo que puedo ser el siguiente en culaquier momento, sobre todo ahora, que nos hemos quedado sin provisiones de gas. Vaya, ahora que me doy cuenta, mi vida ha sido muy aburrida, si hubiera sabido que estuviera en esta situación, la hubiera hecho más interesante ¿Qué pasará si muero ahora? ¿Qué pasará, si veo morir a más de mis compañeros, de los más cercanos? ¿Podría quedar vivo, pero con traumas psicológicos? Entonces se me viene a la mente una sola persona. Armin…

Desde la vez que hablamos en el campo en la noche, hace dos años, la relación que teníamos, la conexión, como en algún momento comentó Eren que teníamos, se vió dañada. No era que no nos volviéramos a hablar, simplemente nos distanciamos, y los que estan a nuestro alrededor se dieron cuenta. Cuando antes disfrutaba estar a solas con ella, lo evitaba en cualquier momento, se había vuelto algo incómodo. Intenté en algún momento cortar esa distancia que teníamos, pero recordaba lo que le había dicho esa noche, dejando las cosas igual. He llegado a pensar que yo soy el que esta exagerando las cosas, a lo mejor a ella se le había olvidado o simplemente no entendió lo que quise decir… no, eso último no es posible. Armin es lista, y si no se hubiera dado cuenta, no hubiera esa distancia entre nosotros. Esa distancia que tuve muchas oportunidades de deshacer, pero que ahora puede llegar a ser muy tarde….

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-un grito de una mujer se oye hasta donde estábamos Marco, yo y el escuadrón al cual nos habían asignado. Me quedé helado por un momento, sentí como mi respiración se detenía por unos segundos. Me paré rápidamente de donde estaba, mirando hacia donde había provenido el grito.

-¿Escucharon eso?-dice Marco-¿Qué habrá pasado?

-Armin…-susurro, para inmediatamente salir corriendo y volando con el equipo tridimensional, con Marco atrás de mí, exclamandome algo, a lo cual no le presté atención. Ese grito… había sido de Armin…

Armin POV

Estoy aquí, en el tejado de una de las casas de Trost, viendo como la unidad 34, la unidad donde estoy, está haciendo aniquilada poco a poco. Quiero ayudarlos, necesito ayudarlos, pero… no puedo moverme. Está volviendo a suceder, tal y como pasó esa vez hace 5 años, cuando Eren y Mikasa salieron corriendo para intentar salvar a su mamá. Me había quedado petrficada del miedo, con las piernas y manos temblorosas, sintiendo un escalofrío por mi espalda. Así estaba ahora, siendo una cobarde. Eren está en el tejado de la casa de enfrente, agonizando, sin una pierna que había perdido hacía unos minutos al intentar matar al titan que había devorado a Thomas. Eren… tanto que ha hecho por mí, y yo... yo…

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando oigo el retumbar de unos pasos que se dirigían hacia mí. Miro de reojo, aun sin moverme, para encontrarme con el rostro de un titan. ¿Por qué no puedo moverme? ¿Por que se que ha llegado mi hora? Si, es por eso. Ya no tiene caso luchar, no en ese momento. Me vuelvo a perder en mis pensamientos, recordando rápidamente mi corta vida de 15 años. Shinganshina, mis padres, mi abuelo, Eren, Mikasa, mi entrenamiento de 5 años, Jean… Jean… mi mente se ha quedado estancada en él, los momentos que pasamos, nuestras pláticas… esa conversación que tuvimos hace dos años, antes de que nos distanciáramos, la cual jamás olvidé. _¿Y no te pones a pensar en aquellas personas que te denominan importante para ellas? ¿Cómo se sentirían si algo así te sucediera mientras intentas algo que obviamente es imposible?... Tú me importas Armin, mucho, por eso me preocupo por ti… Eres una persona muy interesante, llena de sorpresas y cualidades que me maravillan y nunca me cansaré de ellas… _Claro, ahora me doy cuenta. No… no quiero morir aún, recordar eso, hace que, en cierto modo, tenga un sentido mi vida. Me doy cuenta ahora… cuando ya es tarde. Vuelvo a reaccionar cuando el titan suelta sus dedos de mi chaqueta para que caiga en su boca. Suelto un leve grito, cayendo adentro de su boca, empezando a arrastrarme a su garganta por la lengua.

-¡Noooooo!-exclamo, intentando aferrarme a la lengua, pero la baba del titán no me deja. Intento enterrar mis uñas, sintiendo como las lágrimas empiezan a correr por mis mejillas. Ya no tengo futuro, es el fin…

Estoy a punto de caer a la garganta, para así llegar a su estómago, sin volver a ver la luz del día nunca más… cuando una mano agarra mi muñeca fuertemente. Levanto mi mirada, y abro exageradamente mis ojos llorosos. Quien sabe como lo logró, pero ahí esta Eren, sin su pierna y sangrando, sin permitir que caiga, intentando jalarme. Eren exclama del esfuerzo, logrando jalarme y luego lanzarme fuera de la boca del titán, cayendo al tejado de una de las casas. Cuando me levanto, veo con horror que Eren sigue evitando que el titán lo introdujera a su boca, poniendo la mano derecha en los dientes superiores y apoyando fuertemente su pierna buena y su otra mano en los inferiores. Suelta su mano izquierda y la alza hacia mí, viéndome de una manera algo suplicante con sus ojos verdosos, mezclados con el esfuerzo que está haciendo. Entiendo su mensaje. El tampoco quiere morir aún. Me dirijo corriendo rápidamente hacia él, alzando mi brazo para alcanzar su mano…

-¡Eren, rápi…-no puedo terminar la frase ni tomar su mano, porque en ese momento, el titán cierra fuertemente su mandíbula, haciendo que mi pelo tomara vuelo violentamente, partiendo en dos el brazo que él había sacado, y desaparecer a Eren ante mis ojos. Me quedo congelada de horror, con mi mano temblorosa en el aire, la cual no tuvo tiempo de agarrar la de mi querido amigo, mi hermano…

-¡EEEEEREEEEEEEEEEEN!-grito al aire, con lágrimas brotando abundantemente de mis ojos, viendo como el titán traga para que el humano que esta en su boca pase por su garganta y llegue a su estómago. _Esto… no… ¡NO,NO,NO,NO,NO! ¡ESTO NO ES POSIBLE! ¡NO PUEDE SER CIERTO! Eren… por mi culpa, por mi cobardía, por ser una buena para nada… Eren, toda nuestra unidad… ¡ELLOS!¡NO,NO,NO,NO! _pensaba, mientras gritaba desesperadamente al ver que el titán se iba alejando. Mi cabeza y mi garganta me duelen, los oídos me zumban, los ojos me tiemblan. Siento como mi cuerpo se estremece, mi vista empieza a nublarse, y luego… todo se vuelve oscuro.

…

-¡…! ¡..min! ¡Armin!-abro los ojos lentamente, teniendo una vista borrosa. No logro distinguir quien esta en frente mio, agitando mis hombros-¡Hey Armin! ¡Reacciona!

Parpadeo unas cuantas veces más, y al mejorar mi vista, veo el rostro de la persona, para luego susurrar su nombre-Connie…

-¡Armin! ¡Gracias al cielo! Creí lo peor al no tener respuesta tuya-me dice, lanzando un profundo suspiro de alivio. Después de unos segundos, me doy cuenta de lo que pasa. Estoy tumbada en el tejado de una casa, y Connie agachado a un lado mío. Al ver un poco a mi alrededor, veo que están los de su unidad. Más bien, hay más de una unidad no solo en ese techo, sino esparcidos en los edificios cercanos. Logro distinguir de lejos a Sasha, Reiner, Berthlodt y Annie, cada quien con su respectiva unidad, e Ymir y Christa, quienes se encontraban más cerca de Connie y de mí. Levanto con esfuerzo el torso, para quedar sentada. Mis ojos me causan algo de molestia y me siento agotada. Connie me acerca la mano, la cual acepto, para quedar parada. Mi cuerpo está muy pesado, y aún no estoy al cien por ciento.

-¿Podríamos saber por qué estas sola? Y ¿Por qué estas algo pegajosa?-me pregunta Connie, limpiando su mano que se había apoyado en mi hombro.

-¿Por… que?-susurro con un hilo de voz, no lograba entender a lo que se refería… de repente, sentí un escalofrío que corre por todo mi cuerpo, como si lo terminara de despertar. Claro, ahora lo recuerdo. Abro mis ojos más de lo normal, con horror, al acordarme lo que les paso a los de mi unidad… a Eren…

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-un agudo grito sale de mi garganta, dejándome caer de rodillas al suelo nuevamente, con mis manos en mi cabeza, masajeándola desesperadamente. Mi cabeza me duele de nuevo, al igual que mis oídos. Eso no había sido una ilusión. Era la realidad, una terrible pesadilla de la cual no había retorno.

-¡Armin, tranquila!-exclama Connie, volviendo a agacharse a mi lado-¿¡Qué paso!?

-¡Noooo! ¡No, no, no!-exclamo, agachando mi cabeza hasta la altura de mis piernas, con unos mechones de mi cabello que habían quedado sueltos de mi trenza rozando mis brazos, tocando el tejado. Mi columna me arde, y mi cuerpo tiembla, sin poder controlarlo. Mi mente evade entonces todos los ruidos de mi alrededor. Solo me oigo a mí misma, a lo único que digo _"Fue mi culpa, yo tuve la culpa. Soy una cobarde, una buena para nada. Fue mi culpa…"_

De repente, siento unas manos apretando mis hombros, primero solo es eso, pero luego empiezan a sacudirme. Intento desprenderme de ellas, pero es inútil. Una de las manos agarra mi rostro, para subirlo y encontrarme con la mirada de Jean.

-¡Armin, contrólate!-escucho que exclama, apretandome el rostro con su mano.

-Jean espera, la estás lastimando…-le dice Marco, apoyando su mano en el hombro del chico de cabello castaño claro que me tenía agarrada. Jean suspira pesadamente, relajando su agarre y su expresión.

-Armin-susurra, más tranquilo-¿Qué sucedió?

"_Eren está muerto por mi culpa"_ era la respuesta que quería darle. Abro levemente la boca para hacerlo, pero no logro articular ninguna palabra. En vez de eso, mi labio inferior y mi cuerpo empiezan a temblar, y abundantes lágrimas empiezan a recorrer mis mejillas. Jean abre levemente los ojos más de lo normal, quedándonos así por unos segundos.

-Hey…-me dice gentilmente, limpiando mi rostro con sus dedos-Por favor, tranquila…

Trato de detener mi llanto, pero no puedo. Bajo mi rostro para que no me vea así, conociéndolo puede decir algo que sea peor, sin embargo no fue así. En cambio, siento como sus brazos me rodean y me pegan a él, acariciando mi cabeza con una de sus manos.

-Llora…-me susurra al oído, haciendo que me estremeciera-Llora todo lo que sea necesario…- Me quedo sorprendida por lo que me dice, pero simplemente lo obedezco, ocultando mi rostro entre su chaqueta y su camisa, envolviendome en su aroma mezclado con su colonia y el sudor, para llorar y desahogarme silenciosamente.

Jean POV

Al llegar al tejado y ver a Armin, temblando, con su cabeza oculta entre sus piernas, hizo que me estremeciera, como si estrujaran mi pecho. Me acerco un poco más a ella y escucho lo que susurra-Fue mi culpa, yo tuve la culpa. Soy una cobarde, una buena para nada. Fue mi culpa…- me sentí en la necesidad de decirle algo, y al verla romper en llanto, ver una expresion de horror y dolor en esa inocente mirada suya, me hizo sentir la necesidad de abrazarla, lo cual hice. Dejo que llore todo lo que quiera, es necesario. No ha dicho absolutamente nada, pero con ver su expresión y su actitud uno se da cuenta de lo que le pasó a los demás de su unidad. Recuerdo la plática que habíamos tenido en algún momento Eren y yo _"La quiero mucho y la protegería de cualquier cosa… ella es como mi hermana menor…"_

"Entonces se sacrificó por ella" La aprieto un poco más hacia mí. De seguro vió como es que Eren moría. La intento comprender, si algo pasara así con Marco, por ejemplo, jamás me lo perdonaría. En eso, veo que una figura se acerca hacia nosotros rápidamente. Es Mikasa. Demonios, esto no saldrá nada bien.

-Armin-Mikasa la llama. Sentí como el cuerpo de Armin se estremecía al oír la voz de la azabache ¿Cómo iban a tomar la situación, ambas?

Mikasa me voltea ver de manera seria, como si dijera "¿Y ahora por qué la tienes así contigo?". A mi me importa poco, sin embargo, la alejo un poco de mí para que tome aire, lo cual ella hace lo mismo, como si nos hubiéramos leído la mente. Lo necesitará para darle la noticia a la hermana adoptiva de Eren.

-Armin ¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunta, agachándose un poco hacia ella, a lo cual asiente con la cabeza baja.

-Me alegro-le responde, con una leve sonrisa. Se vuelve a poner de pie, para empezar a buscar con su mirada-¿Dónde está Eren?

La maldita pregunta había sugido. Por un momento me sentí algo preocupado, si era necesario ayudarle a Armin en esto no me importaría. Sin embargo, como si me leyera la mente, aprieta levemente mi brazo para que la volteé a ver, viendo que se notaba más tranquila. Se safa de mi agarre y se para tambaleantemente, para quedar en frente de Mikasa. Los demás presentes nos quedamos en silencio. Sabíamos la situación ,pero ¿cómo actuaría Mikasa?

-Nuestra unidad, la unidad número 34…-dice Armin, con voz apagada, pero firme, tratando de actuar lo más fuerte posible- Thomas Wagner, Nic Tius, Mylius Zeramuski, Mina Carolina… Eren Jaeger…-en el momento en decir su nombre, la voz de Armin se quiebra, dejando salir unas lágrimas, las cuales rápidamente seca con su antebrazo, para carrastar y volver a mirar a Mikasa, quien abre exageradamente los ojos, sabiendo lo que diría su amiga a continuación-¡Los 5, han cumplido con su deber como soldados!

Armin vuelve a bajar la mirada, temblando visiblemente. Mikasa no se mueve, solo se queda parada en frente de la rubia, ocultando levemente su expresión con su fleco.

-Eren… dio su vida por mí, y yo no hice nada… lo lamento…-susurra Armin, con la voz quebrada. La pelinegra se le acerca, poniendo su mano en su hombro.

-Armin, este no es el momento de ponernos sentimentales… debemos enfocarnos en lo primordial ahora, hay que hacer que las muertes de nuestros compañeros no sean en vano…-Armin se queda estupefacta por la respuesta de Mikasa, tanto que deja de llorar. Al voltearse, los demás entendimos el por que. La mirada de Mikasa se veía como siempre, pero vacía, sin vida. Empieza a caminar entre el tejado, los demás se abren paso para dejarla andar, empezando a hablar fuerte y claro-Debemos llegar al cuartel principal de Trost, para poder cargar los tanques de gas y oficializar la retirada…

-Pero está infestada de titanes, la unidad responsable de las provisiones de gas quedó atrapada, quien sabe si aún siguen vivos…-comenta Marco.

-¿Eso acaso es algún problema?-lo interrumpe Mikasa, sacando sus cuchillas de su equipo, para darse la vuelta hacia todos nosotros, alzando una de sus manos con una de las cuchillas- ¡Yo soy fuerte, muy fuerte, más fuerte que todos ustedes juntos! ¡Si ustedes, puñado de inútiles, cobardes y buenos para nada deciden huir y no hacer nada tanto por su vida como por la de la humanidad, es algo que me importa poco! ¡LLEGARÉ HASTA EL CUARTEL Y MATARÉ A TODOS LOS TITANES QUE SE INTERPONGAN EN MI CAMINO, AÚN SI LO TENGA QUE HACER SOLA!- dicho esto, sale volando entre los tejados con su equipo tridimensional, dejándonos estupefactos a todos nosotros. Sin embargo, sus palabras nos han llegado, se profundizaron, o al menos para mí. Hice una mueca de disgusto. No puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de hacer…

Saco mis cuchillas, dirijiéndome a la misma dirección que Mikasa-¡Que esperan todos ustedes, sigan a Mikasa! ¡No debemos dejar que una sola de nosotros se enfrente a esas bestias por sí misma!- al igual que ella, salgo volando por los aires con mi equipo. Segundos después, escucho los chirridos de los cables de más equipos acercándose. Sonrío levemente en mi interior, pero al mismo tiempo con temor. "Mas te vale que sepas lo que haces Mikasa" pensaba en mi interior, viendo como ella se balanceaba rápidamente por los aires, aunque eso está provocando que utilice mucho gas…

En eso, entre sus maniobras, la azabache se tropieza con un titan, matándolo, pero cae hacia una dirección contraria a la nuestra, bastante lejos.

-¡Mikasa!-oigo la voz de Armin, cambiando su dirección hacia donde la pelinegra había caído. No, no te vayas…

-¡Armin! ¡Espera!- exclamo, viendo como una melena rubia trenzada se aleja. Demonios, no quería que se fuera por su cuenta, pero… los demás, estan arriesgando sus vidas, por lo que había dicho Mikasa, por que yo le seguí la corriente. Maldición, maldición…

-¡Jean, yo iré a ayudar a Mikasa y Armin!-exclama Connie. Supongo que se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba-¡Tu lidera a los demás!

¿¡Liderarlos!? Maldita sea, esto se había puesto peor de lo que había pensado. Sin embargo, no había marcha atrás, debíamos continuar. Mordí mi labio inferior, al ver como Connie le seguía los pasos a la chica rubia que me importaba en demasía.

"Solo no mueras Armin" pienso, cortándole la mano a un titán para que no me pudiera alcanzar.

Armin POV

Me dirijí rápidamente hacia la zona donde se podría encontrar Mikasa, debido a que velocidad y fuerza había utilizado ella al matar al titán.

Finalmente la divisé. Se encontraba tendida de rodillas en el suelo, con un pedazo de una cuchilla rota en una mano, mirando a un titán que se encontraba a unos 50 metros de ella. Rápidamente me dirijí hacia ella, y la sostuve de sus brazos, para luego dejarme soltar en el tejado de una casa, lo suficientemente lejos del titán para que no corrieramos peligro. Pocos segundos después, Connie llegó arrastrándose hasta nosotras.

-¡Hey! ¿Se encuentran bien?-exclama, volviendo a tomar aire.

-Si, lo estamos… ¿Mikasa, por que no te habías alejado? ¡Era peligroso!

-Ese titán… no me iba a atacar…-responde, viendo hacia donde había estado un minuto atrás. Volteo también hacia lo que ve. ¿Es un titán excéntrico? Tiene un cuerpo más fornido y musculoso que el de los demás, su mandíbula quedaba a la vista, tenía el pelo largo que le cubría parte de su cara, con unas orejas que simulaban un duende. Un tián de unos 10 metros se acerca, quedando cara a cara con el excéntrico. Fue entonces cuando capto lo que trató de decir Mikasa. No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo ¡el titán excéntrico eliminó al otro titán! Lo hizo dándole un golpe en la cabeza, la cual sale volando a quien sabe dónde, para luego evitar que se regenerara, pisoteando salvajemente la nuca, el punto débil de los titanes. Sabe el punto débil de los titanes ¿Cómo es posible?

-No nos ha puesto la más mínima atención-comenta Connie, igual de sorpendido que nosotras.

-Los demás titanes lo ven como una presa también- comento, viendo como un titán se acerca a él para intentar morderlo, lo cual no logra ya que lo descubre y lo elimina igual que el anterior.

-Eso ya no es de nuestra incumbencia, debemos aprovechar eso para irnos- responde Connie, viendo hacia donde se encotraba el cuartel. Al mirar para allá, logo distinguir siluetas de humanos pasando por los titanes- Espero que el gas que tenemos sea suficiente para poder llegar hasta allá…

-Yo… lo utilicé casi todo- susurra Mikasa. Claro, lo había utilizado en vano hacía unos minutos, así se había desahogado por la pérdida de Eren. No dudo haya intentado acabar con su vida…

-Te daré el mío- le digo, agachándome para cargar a sus tanques el contenido de los míos.

-¡Armin ,no lo…

-Servirá mejor en ti… solo úsalo adecuadamente esta vez

-D-de acuerdo…

Después de un par de minutos, termino de cargar el tanque de gas de Mikasa. Me había quedado completamente sin gas. De eso no me arrepiento, pero ¿cómo nos regresaríamos?

-Connie, te pediré el favor de que lleves a Armin contigo-comenta Mikasa, a lo cual Connie asiente.

-¿Q-qué? Pero tal vez no se moverá con facilidad…

-Eso se verá luego, no podemos dejarte aquí- responde Connie, dándome la mano para que me acerque a él. En eso, el rugido del titán excéntrico se oye a unos 100 metros de nosotros. Volteamos hacia donde está, viendo como asesina a otro titán. No se si sea algo correcto dejar ir a ese titán. Esto no se había visto antes, un titán que asesina a los de su propia raza… un momento, ¿qué pasaría si…

-Esperen- les comento a Connie y Mikasa, quienes se voltean hacia mí- Deberíamos usar a ese titán a nuestro favor…

-¿Qué?-me preguntan los dos al unísono.

-Si captamos su atención para que se de cuenta que en el cuartel hay más titanes, podría dirigirse hacia allá y eliminarlos, mientras nosotros nos encargamos de los que están adentro y así recuperar el gas…

-¿Quieres decir… tener un titán como aliado?-pregunta Connie, algo sorprendido, y hasta con temor, a lo cual asiento con seguridad.

-Sé que es peligroso, pero podríamos intentarlo. Podría ayudarnos a tener más información revelante….

-Es una buena idea-comenta Mikasa-vale la pena intentarlo.

-Es peligroso-comenta Connie-pero no perdemos nada.

Sonrío levemente, para acercarme a ellos y explicarles lo que haríamos…

Jean POV

Tomo vuelo para llegar a una ventana, la cual se rompe con el peso de mi cuerpo, logrando entrar al cuartel. Los demás, o más bien, los que restan también entran de la misma forma. Me quedo hincado por un momento, recuperando aire y asimilando lo que acababa de pasar. Me doy asco. Tuve que aprovecharme de la muerte de muchos de nuestros compañeros para seguir avanzando, y aunque lo logramos, ha sido algo, que no se puede explicar con simples palabras.

Noto la presencia de alguien, y al voltear a la derecha, veo a un chico y una chica escondidos debajo de un escritorio, aportando el uniforme de cadetes.

-¿Ustedes son… parte de la unidad responsable de las provisiones?

-S-sí… así es…

No supe como, solo reaccione cuando había sacado de su escondite violentamente al chico, para darle un puñetazo en la cara. Sentía que la cabeza me iba a explotar de rabia.

-¡Jean!-exclama Marco, agarrándome de los hombros, sin permitirme acercarme de nuevo al chico, al cual le había roto el labio.

-¡COBARDES! ¿¡Tienen idea de cuántos murieron por intentar llegar hasta acá, por que no cumplieron con su jodido deber!?

-¡N-no podíamos hacer nada!-exclama la chica, con los ojos llorosos. Me doy cuenta que tiene manchada la cara de sangre-¡Nos quedamos atrapados! ¡Esas cosas también invadieron la planta baja!

Justo en ese momento, unas enormes sombras nos cubren del sol. Al voltear, dos titanes nos veían con sus estúpidos rostros. Oigo como los demás empiezan a correr y hacer escándalo, pero no me muevo. Me quedo congelado, queriendo salir corriendo como una gallina como los demás, sin lograrlo. "Ya no tiene caso" pienso. Seremos devorados por esas mugrientas bestias, ya no hay un mañana…

En eso, distingo como una mano del tamaño de un titán golpea salvajemente la cara de los que se nos habían quedado viendo, volándoselas. Un gruñido se oyó estruendosamente, para luego distinguir un titán con la mandíbula expuesta.

-¿¡Pero qué…

Se oye como el vidrio de la ventana de a lado se rompe, de la cual entran Mikasa y Connie, cargando a Armin… ¡Hey, un momento! ¿¡Por qué Connie trae cargada a Armin!? Sacudo mi cabeza, para luego acercarme a ellos, no era el momento para esos pensamientos.

-Ustedes, ¿Cómo fue que?… creí que habían muerto…

-Estamos bien, y encontramos algo muy interesante…-me responde Armin, apuntando hacia al titán que había gruñido aplastando ¿¡a otro titán!? ¿¡Cómo era posible!?-Al parecer no le interesan los humanos, solo mata a titanes, debemos aprovecharlo el tiempo posible…

…

Mientras ese titán mata a los que se encuentran y se acercan al cuartel, nos concentramos en recuperar las provisiones de gas que necesitamos. Tal y como lo esperaba de ella, Armin tiene un plan, el cual nos explica y al estar todos de acuerdo, se pone en marcha:

Hay 7 titanes de menos de 10 metros en la planta baja, donde se encuentra el gas. Nos dividimos en 2 grupos: uno pequeño de 7 integrantes, los que estamos más capacitados físicamente (Mikasa, Reiner, Berthlodt, Annie, Connie, Sasha y yo) y el segundo más grande, compuesto por los demás. El grupo más grande baja por el elevador, todos alrededor de este, preparados con rifles. Los otros 7 estaremos escondidos, con las cuchillas listas, alrededor de ellos. Debido a la cantidad de gente que se encuentra en el elevador, los titanes empiezan a acercarse hacia ellos, con nosotros por encima de ellos. Hay un silencio tenso, con el único sonido de las pisadas de los titanes, esperando la señal de Marco.

-¡Disparen!-exclama al tener a los titanes a una distancia lo suficientemente cerca para que les disparen en los ojos, dejándolos temporalmente ciegos. Esa fue nuestra señal. Rápidamente, los 7 caemos al punto débil de los titanes, y utilizando las cuchillas, los matamos. Caemos al suelo satisfechos, teniendo como recompensa las provisiones de gas. Al salir al patio de en medio del cuartel, nos disponemos a irnos utilizando los equipos. Iba a seguir a Marco, cuando distingo a Mikasa y Armin viendo algo del otro lado. Comúnmente no me interesaría, pero al oír un leve gruñido, incoscientemente me dirijo hacia ellas. Parece que no solo yo pense igual, ya que Annie, Reiner y Berthlodt hicieron lo mismo.

-¿Por qué siguen aquí?-les pregunto, al acercarme a ellas.

-Lo están devorando…-susurro Armin, sin quitar su vista azulada de donde estaba al principio. No entiendo a lo que se refiere, pero al ver hacia donde ella ve, me doy cuenta, con horror, de lo que se trataba. Titanes de distintos tamaños se encontraban alrededor del titán de la mandíbula expuesta, devorándolo, mientras que él gruñía, intentando liberarse. Los 6 nos quedamos viendo en silencio por unos segundos, sin creernoslo. ¿Qué demonios significa todo eso? ¿Por qué había un titán que mataba a los suyos y que, al mismo tiempo, ellos lo vaían como una presa? Se supone que los titanes no tienen a otra presa mas que a los humanos, haciéndole caso omiso a los animales u a otros seres vivos…

De repente escuchamos los pasos de un titán acercándose por otra dirección. La cara de Armin hace una expresión de horror.

-Ese titán… es el que devoró a Thomas…-susurra con un hilo de voz. En eso, el gruñido del otro titán se hace más fuerte, y sorprendentemente, logra zafarse de los otros que lo estaban devorando, para encaminarse hacia el que había llegado. Se ha quedado sin brazos, y sus costillas estn expuestas, pero eso no lo detuvo, ya que agarró al titán de su nuca con los dientes, matándolo con su mordida. Finalmente, lo pisoteó salvajemente por unos segundos, para que luego se deje caer al piso, empezando a evaporarse. Ese es su fin…

-Bueno, fue de apoyo mientras duró…-comento, dispuesto a irme, sin embargo, los demás no se mueven. Todos, más Mikasa y Armin, tienen una expresión de sorpresa.

-¿Qué están viendo?-les pregunto, dirijiendo mi vista de nuevo al titán. Ahora soy yo el que se sorprende. De donde se encuentra la nuca del titán, emerge la figura de un humano, de… no, no puede ser…

Mikasa se baja inmediatamente del tejado, acercándose corriendo hacia el titán evaporado, apoyando a la persona en sus brazos. Acerca su oído al pecho de él, para luego de unos segundos empezar a llorar. Armin tiene los ojos muy abiertos, y su cuerpo está temblando. Ese humano… es Eren…

Armin POV

No… es imposible. Yo vi como el titán lo devoró, como le había partido en dos su brazo, que le faltaba una pierna. Pero… ahí esta, con sus extremidades completas, respirando, vivo. Me dejo caer a lado de Mikasa, quien no lo ha soltado y no ha dejado de sollozar. Agarro con mi mano la de él, la que no pude alcanzar a sujetar, entrecruzando nuestros dedos, apretando suavemente su mano. Siento como es que el responde a mi apretón, aún inconsciente. Sin embargo, eso es suficiente para mí, para saber que está bien.

-Eren…-digo con un hilo de voz, sintiendo como mis lágrimas empiezan a bajar abundantemente por mis mejillas. Apoyo mi rostro en el hombro de Eren, limpiando mis lágrimas en su playera. Esto, en verdad es un milagro…

_Y una nueva esperanza para la humanidad…_

**Y hasta aquí termina el tercer capítulo! Espero que me haya salido bien, y lo más importante, que les haya gustado :D Aún no tengo hecho el cuarto, pero como ya estoy de vacaciones (yay! ,) tal vez lo tenga hecho pronto, además ya quiero hacer el quinto por que tengo una idea que tengo desde hace varios meses (jojojo)**

**Estoy ansiosa por ver el OVA de este gran anime! Y si por si acaso no lo saben, ya salio el capítulo 52 del manga.**

**Una pregunta ¿Alguien me explica como puedo responder los reviews que dejan en los capítulos? Como soy bien tonta, no se como, solo pude con uno. Se los agradecería mucho :)**

**Con la ayuda de mi mismo amigo que me ayudo a tener el título de este, el próximo capítulo se llamará:**

**Capítulo 4: Conflictos**

**Espero verlos pronto.**

**SAYONARA!**

**Miss Writer 04**


	5. Chapter 5

**OHAYO!**

**Perdónenme la vida por haber tardado tanto en subirlo. Trate de apurarme lo más rápido que pude, pero estuve muy ocupada u.u además, este capítulo lleva varias cosas importantes y claves para el próximo, así que se hizo más largo, pero finalmente lo termine hace ratito y ya estoy aquí subiéndolo :,D**

**Askdfnfvkeñwid quien ya vió el OVA de Shingeki no Kyojin! Yo, yo yo! Jajaja**

**Debo decir que me gustó mucho, me quede de O.O oh por dios!, en serio estaba tan impresionada que le hable en la madrugada a un amigo y se lo conte jajaja… no pero en serio, si le llame…**

**Muy bueno el capítulo del manga, no se ustedes, pero la infancia de Christa es la más triste de la serie hasta ahora para mí.**

**Agradezco a Wati por haberme sacado de mi ignorancia por mi duda XD tienes razón, solo puedo contestar reviews de las personas que tienen cuenta, en verdad gracias.**

**Y bueno, pues solo me queda decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama. Disfruten la lectura ;)**

**Capítulo 4: Conflictos**

_Eren Jaeger. Proveniente del Distrito de Shinganshina, edad 15 años. En el año 845, aún de 9 años de edad, presenció la muerte de su madre, devorada por un titán. Al cumplir los 10 años de edad, se enlista al Escuadrón 104, acompañado de su hermana adoptiva Mikasa Ackerman, y su amiga de la infancia Armin Arlert. Para después de su preparación de 5 años, se convierte en el quinto mejor soldado del Escuadrón. En el año 850, en el momento en el que el Titán Colosal aparece, el Escuadrón 104 se enfrenta a estas bestias, con muchas bajas, entre ellas Eren Jaeger, devorado por un titán al salvarle la vida a Armin Arlert. Muchas vidas se perdieron, las cuáles jamás regresarían, a excepción de una persona: Eren Jaeger, quien emergió de la nuca de un titán, el cuál había estado asesinado a otros titanes unas horas atrás…_

Armin POV

¿Cuándo fue que esto acabó así? Hace un par de horas habíamos presenciado a Eren salir de la nuca del titán que prácticamente nos salvó. Fue un milagro para mí y Mikasa, pero una amenaza para las Tropas Estacionarias, quien estaban a cargo de esta operación.

Y ahora estoy a lado de un Eren que no recuerda nada de lo que hizo como la forma de un titán, Mikasa en frente de nosotros con sus cuchillas en mano, y parte de las Tropas Estacionarias en frente de nosotros, listos para atacarnos o incluso matarnos, con un cañón apuntándonos a unos 300 metros. Esto no va para nada bueno…

–¡Responde!–exclama el Vicecomandante, dirigiéndose a Eren–¿¡Qué eres!? ¿¡Humano… o Titán!?

Un silencio tenso de unos simples segundos, los cuáles parecieron minutos…

–¡Humano!–responde Eren finalmente.

–Ya veo… en ese caso disculpen mi acto…–susurra el Vicecomandante, dando la señal para disparar el cañón…

Jean POV

Aún es algo difícil de creer, MUY difícil. Se supone que Eren había muerto, ¿entonces como demonios se podía explicar que había emergido de la nuca de un titán? Recuerdo esa imagen de hace un par de horas, Eren en el suelo, inconsciente, con Mikasa abrazándolo y Armin apoyándose en su hombro, apretando una de sus manos, ambas llorando.

Armin… ¿Dónde está ahora? ¿Estará bien? Varios miembros de las Tropas Estacionarias, entre ellos el Vicecomandante, habían podido presenciar este suceso a lo lejos, por lo que se llevaron a Eren, con Mikasa y Armin exigiendo que lo dejaran en paz. Annie, Reiner, Berthlodt y yo somos los únicos, además de ellas, del Escuadrón 104 que sabe de eso. Doy un gran trago de agua a mi cantimplora. Tantas cosas pasaron en un solo día…

De repente, un relámpago cae cerca de donde estamos, resonando todo el lugar. Al levantarnos, notamos que salía humo en la misma dirección donde había caído el rayo. ¿Ahora qué demonios estaba pasando?

–¡Demonios! ¿Y ahora qué?–exclama Reiner, al mismo tiempo usar su equipo tridimensional para subir al tejado.

–¡Reiner, espera!–exclamo, siguiéndole los pasos, al igual que Annie y Berthlodt. El humo no se encontraba tan lejos, como a unos 400 metros. Nos dirigimos para allá, siguiéndole los pasos a Reiner, quien se detuvo en el límite de las casas. Al parar, lo presenciamos: se encuentra la mitad del esqueleto de un titán, con unas cuántas partes cubiertas de músculos, y una masa de gas caliente rodeándolo. La mano del titán tiene una bala de cañón, la que seguro dispararon hace unos segundos. Me quedo estupefacto cuando alcanzo a ver dos personas justo debajo del esqueleto: Armin y Mikasa. Armin se encuentra con una expresión de sorpresa y susto, mirando a su alrededor, mientras Mikasa se nota seria, con el seño fruncido. El cuerpo del titán empieza a desbaratarse, haciendo que crezca más la masa de gas caliente, y desapareciendo a Armin de mi vista. Al notar esto, mi cuerpo se mueve automáticamente hacia allá, pero una mano me detiene.

–Jean, no–me dice Berthlodt, jalándome de nuevo a donde estaba.

–¡No puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados sabiendo que ahí está Armin!

–No actúes por el instinto, puedes hacer algo estúpido que los afecte–responde Annie, sin quitar su vista de lo que estaba pasando–No queda más que esperar que sucede.

Muerdo mi labio, evitando decir algo. Sin embargo, aunque no lo quiera aceptar, Annie tiene razón. Esta situación es de ellos tres y las Tropas Estacionarias, y nosotros no podemos entrometernos. Siento que cada segundo es una eternidad, viendo como el cuerpo del titán iba desapareciendo poco a poco. Muy pronto el gas se dispersaría, eso es lo que el Vicecomandante estaba esperando.

De repente, se ve una silueta corriendo hacia donde ellos, abriéndose paso del gas, para pararse a unos metros del Vicecomandante, y poner sus brazos en alto. Es Armin, ¿Qué planea hacer?

–¡Detente ahí inmediatamente!–exclama el Vicecomandante.

–¡El no es un enemigo de la humanidad! ¡Tanto ustedes como nosotros queremos encontrar la forma de acabar con los titanes!–le responde Armin. ¿Pero qué pasa? ¿¡Por qué Eren y Mikasa no le están ayudando!?

–¡Es necesario que muera! ¡Mostró su verdadera identidad hacia nosotros, de eso no cabe duda alguna! ¡Si insistes en que no es un titán, pruébalo, de otra forma lo eliminaré!

–¡No se necesita probar nada! ¡En primer lugar, verlo de esa manera no es el problema! ¡Usted afirma que todos lo vieron, en ese caso se debieron de dar cuenta que eliminaba a cualquier titán a su paso! ¡Los titanes lo veían como una presa, tal como a los humanos! ¿¡Qué otra prueba necesita además de eso!?–responde Armin, gritándolo para que todos los que se encontraban allí la escucharan. Los demás empezaron a ablandar sus facciones, murmurando que a lo mejor tenía razón. Al irse esparciendo el gas, noto a los otros dos atentos, con el seño fruncido, listos para en algún momento actuar. Entonces me doy cuenta de lo que pasa, por eso Armin está haciéndolo sola. Eren y Mikasa están confiando en su ingenio para convencerlos, y parece que lo estaba logrando, aunque no con el que era primordial.

–¡Preparen el ataque, no se dejen engañar por ella!–exclama el Vicecomandante. Los gestos de Armin, antes que mostraban seguridad, ahora mostraban miedo–¡Su comportamiento ha sido siempre más allá de nuestra comprensión! ¡No debemos dejarlos escapar!

Los demás vuelven a ponerse en modo de ataque, el Vicecomandante sube el brazo, en el momento en que lo baje, el cañón disparará otra vez. ¡Maldita sea, no puedo quedarme son hacer nada! Trato de moverme nuevamente, pero como si me leyera el pensamiento, Berthlodt vuelve a agarrarme del brazo. Noto los gestos de él, Reiner y Annie, también con el seño fruncido. Me doy cuenta entonces que yo soy el único que está pensando inconscientemente. Mi seño también se encuentra fruncido ahora, mirando hacia una Armin asustada. "Vamos, tu siempre tienes una solución, utiliza ese cerebro" pienso, apretando mis dientes con rabia "Vamos Armin, no permitas que tu y ellos mueran".

Armin voltea a ver hacia Eren y Mikasa, quienes se encontraban más alertas que antes. En eso, Armin voltea, con el seño fruncido, levantando la vista y cambiando la posición de su cuerpo al saludo militar, oprimiendo fuertemente su pecho con su puño.

–¡COMO SOLDADO, PROMETÍ HACE TIEMPO DEDICAR MI VIDA Y MI CORAZÓN A LA RECUPERACIÓN DE LA GLORIA DE LA HUMANIDAD! ¡INCLUSO SI MUERO PARA QUE ESA GLORIA REGRESE, NO TENGO NINGÚN ARREPENTIMIENTO! ¡SIN EMBARGO, SI NOS APOYAMOS DE SU PODER TITÁN, PUEDE HABER UNA POSIBILIDAD DE RECUPERAR ESTE DISTRITO! ¡POR LA GLORIA DE LA HUMANIDAD, SE LO SUPLICO, EN MIS ÚLTIMOS MOMENTOS QUE TENGO ANTES DE MORIR, EXPLICAR EL VALOR DE ESTA ESTRATEGIA!–la voz de Armin resuena en mis oídos. Puedo notar que su puño tiembla, pero sigue ahí, con el saludo militar, sin dejarse caer. En eso, una persona le agarra el brazo al Vicecomandante, antes de que lo bajara.

–Te dejo unas cuantas horas a cargo y haces todo un desorden. A pesar de todo sigues siendo algo inconsciente en unas cosas…

–¿¡C-comandante Pixis!?–exclama el Vicecomandante. El Comandante Pixis es el líder de las Tropas Estacionarias, lo supe en seguida por que tiene un lazo con una piedra de color verde en el cuello de su camisa, la misma que traen los líderes de la Legión del Reconocimiento y la Policía Militar.

–Mira el correcto saludo que está haciendo esta chica, además sería una lástima que se le hiciera daño. Creo que no nos cuesta nada escuchar lo que nos quieren decir…

Al oír esto, los semblantes de Eren y Mikasa cambiaron a unos más relajados. Armin sonrió, con los ojos llorosos, dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo. Sonreí levemente de lado. Lo había conseguido.

–Será mejor que regresemos con los demás–dijo Reiner, regresando por los tejados con el Escuadrón, siguiéndolo nosotros tres. Si había una estrategia, como lo había dicho Armin, de seguro pronto nos lo avisarían. DE repente sentí un hueco en el estómago ¿Pero… exactamente, de que trataría? ¿En verdad se podía recuperar Trost?

Armin POV

Lo que había dicho hace una hora, con el peligro de perder nuestras vidas, fue por dos razones: para salvar nuestras vidas, claro esta; pero también ,porque tenía pensado un plan. En verdad creo que, teniendo a Eren de nuestra parte, no solo podemos recuperar el Distrito de Trost e incluso el Muro María, sino que podemos descubrir grandes misterios del porque de la existencia de los titanes. Eren nos explico eso, cuando pensábamos lo que haríamos para convencerlos. _"Antes de desaparecer, mi padre me dio la llave de nuestro sótano. Me dijo que nunca la perdiera, y que podría descubrir muchas cosas que la humanidad tenía duda aún. Tengo que regresar a la que fue mi casa en Shinganshina, y ver que es lo que está oculto ahí…"_

Esto y todo lo que había pasado en la expedición en Trost se le dio por enterado al Comandante Pixis.

Luego le expliqué el plan: Eren debe convertirse en titán de nuevo–lo cual conseguirá haciéndose daño el mismo, como morderse la mano fuertemente hasta que sangre, como el nos explicó–y levantar una gran roca que se encuentra a unos 600 metros del agujero creado por el Titán colosal, para ponerla en este y así no dejar pasar a ningún otro titán. Los titanes ven a Eren como una presa más, por lo tanto se deben mantener alejados de él para que pueda lograr este cometido. Ahí es cuando entramos nosotros: los soldados se deberán situar en una esquina de la muralla. Debido a la cantidad de humanos que habrá, los titanes se dirigirán hacia ahí, tomándole la menor importancia a Eren, aún así, no se le debe dejar por su cuenta, por lo tanto debe de haber una cantidad de personas, una como máximo y los más capacitados, para cubrirle la espalda y matar a cualquier titán que se le intente acercar. El plan solo resultará dependiendo de una cosa: el dominio de Eren en el titán. Si no lo consigue, no solo se habrá fallado, sino que muchas vidas, sumando las de la mañana en la expedición, se perderían en vano. A pesar de eso, el Comandante Pixis aceptó el plan, y lo pone en marcha…

…

–¡Eren! ¿¡Puedes escucharme!?–exclamo lo más fuerte posible. Necesito que me oiga. El plan empezó mal. Eren no puede controlar al titán aún, intentó incluso matar a Mikasa, y sus heridas que el mismo se causó no se han regenerado. ¿Qué está sucediendo?–¡Por favor Eren! ¡No mueras ahí dentro! ¡Sal de ese pedazo de carne!

Al ver que no estaba resultando, me alejé del grupo que distrae a los titanes para acercarme hacia donde él estaba. Intenté sacarlo de la nuca, pero al enterrar la cuchilla reaccionó, solo intentando zafarme. Mikasa está cerca de ahí, eliminando a los titanes que se acerquen a Eren junto con el resto del grupo que tiene eso como misión.

–¿¡Qué pasó en querer vengar a tu madre!?–exclamo, golpeando la nuca, una y otra vez–¡Eliminarás a todos los titanes! ¿¡Recuerdas!? ¡Los bastardos que mataron a tu madre!

Golpeo una y otra vez la nuca del titán, sin ninguna respuesta, gritando el nombre de Eren una y otra vez. ¿Cuántos minutos han pasado así? ¿10, 15, o más…? Siento como si me apretaran mi pecho. Siento que las lágrimas quieren salir de mis ojos, ya no por el fallo del plan, si no por Eren. ¿Será que se ha resignado? Me siento cansada, golpeo la nuca del titán cada vez más lento, ya no grito su nombre, es más un susurro.

–Eren, por favor… levántate–susurro, apoyando mi cabeza en la piel del titán–Por favor, los titanes pueden matarte, entonces todo estará perdido…

Espero un par de minutos, por si reaccionaba, pero no pasa nada. Mi brazo me tiembla, no sé que más hacer. No quiero que le suceda nada a mi amigo. Ya lo vi morir una vez, no quiero que vuelva a suceder, esta vez definitivamente…

-Eren… algún día ¿iremos a explorar el mundo de afuera verdad? Iremos lejos, lo más lejos que se pueda de las murallas, para ver la tierra de hielo, la gran masa de agua con sal, las grandes extensiones de arena…–susurro, sonriendo levemente–Yo creí que lo habías olvidado, pero ahora sé que dejaste de hablar de ese tema por que no querías que me uniera a la Legión del Reconocimiento ¿no es así? Tu como siempre de sobreprotector conmigo…

Recuerdo cuando le enseñé el libro que me había encontrado en mi casa, después de haberlo leído….

–_¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Una enorme masa de agua llena de sal!? ¡Imposible! La sal es muy cara…_

–_¡Pero es verdad! ¡En verdad existe! Y también unos lugares llenos de animales y plantas exóticas llamadas selvas, unos huecos en la tierra con agua hirviendo que se lanza por los aires llamados geisers, ¡y mucho, mucho más!_

–_Suena… increíble ¡De verdad que sí!_

–_¿Te imaginas Eren? Todas estas cosas, las quieren ver mis padres, por eso decidieron irse hace unas semanas. En verdad no los culpo. En verdad, envidio a las aves, que pueden salir de los muros sin problemas…_

–_Armin… ¿por qué no hacemos lo mismo cuando seamos grandes? ¿No sería grandioso poder ver todo esto por tu cuenta, sin tener que verlo en la hoja de un papel?_

–_¿Pero… en serio crees posible eso?_

–_¡Por supuesto! Te prometo, que algún día saldremos de estas murallas, y veremos todas estas cosas, es posible…_

–_Gracias… entonces, es una promesa…_

Es algo que tengo muy bien recordado, después de todo fue una promesa que hicimos los dos, y sé que podemos lograrlo…

–Eren, dime algo… ¿Por qué quieres salir de las murallas y ver todas estas cosas?–pregunto, más para mí, que para él. Sé que no me responderá… o eso creí. Sentí una vibración en todo el cuerpo del titán, su mano comienza a regenerarse, al igual que su cabeza. ¡Se está moviendo! ¡En verdad se está parando y tratando de levantar la roca! Saco la cuchilla de la piel del titán. Se que está controlando la situación, confío en que lo logrará. Me dirijo hacia el tejado en donde se encuentra el grupo de Mikasa. La mayoría ya lo ha visto, saben que Eren está cargando la roca. La misma Mikasa se ve feliz, aliviada.

–¡Mikasa!–exclamo, acercándome a ella corriendo–¡Lo logró! ¡Eren dominó el cuerpo del titán y ya está haciendo su parte! ¡Ahora tenemos que alejar a los titanes de el para que pueda poner la roca en el agujero!

–¡TODOS!–exclama el líder del grupo–¡Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer, no dejen que los titanes se acerquen a Eren Jaeger, cueste lo que cueste!–nos voltea a ver a Mikasa y a mi–¡vayan con el! ¡Protéjanlo de más cerca!

–¡Entendido!

Mikasa y yo nos apresuramos a estar lo más cerca posible. De repente, vimos que varios soldados se encontraban corriendo en el suelo, para atraer a los titanes hacia ellos. Eso es peligroso, tienen la desventaja de estar en un terreno en donde no hay edificios altos para usar el equipo.

–¡Armin, hagamos lo mismo que ellos! ¡Cuidaremos a Eren desde abajo!

Así lo hicimos. Fueron unos minutos, solo un par de minutos que parecieron eternos, viendo morir a tanta gente, sin poder hacer nada. Pero tenemos que seguir, tenemos que lograr que sus muertes no sean en vano. Hay un titán en la mera entrada del muro, acercándose…

–¡Quítate de en medio!–exclama Mikasa, al momento de usar su equipo para acercarse a la nuca del titán y matarlo, para darle paso a Eren.

–¡HAZLO EREN!–exclamo lo más fuerte que puedo. Eren lanza un rugido al aire, al momento en que deja caer la roca en el agujero de la muralla. El aire le da vuelo a mi pelo, tan fuerte que rompe la liga que ataba mi desarreglada trenza, deshaciéndomela, haciendo que parte de mi pelo me cayera al rostro. Sonrío levemente, sintiendo un nudo en mi garganta. Al momento de ver que lanzan la bengala de color verde, me doy cuenta que la muerte de todos nuestros compañeros no fueron en vano. Es la primera vez que la humanidad enfrenta y vence a los titanes…

Rápidamente, me dirijo a Eren al ver que el cuerpo del titán empieza a evaporarse. Como lo imagine, Eren ya está expuesto. Empiezo a jalarlo, sacando todo su cuerpo, menos su mano derecha, la cual está aún aferrada a los músculos del titán. Veo que Mikasa se acerca rápidamente. Dos titanes se aproximan a nosotros.

–¡Armin, rápido! ¡Los titanes se acercan!

–¡Eso intento, pero no puedo sacar su mano!–respondo, jalando lo más fuerte que puedo, sin éxito. Mikasa se acerca, jalando a Eren, quien empieza a estar más consciente. Debido a que tiene más fuerza, lo logra casi por completo, pero se tiene que distraer debido a que los dos titanes están muy cerca. Esta sacando sus cuchillas, cuando una silueta pasa como un rayo por las nucas de los titanes, dándoles muerte en seguida. La silueta se paro encima de los cuerpos de los titanes, dándonos la espalda. Trae una capa verde, y al ver el emblema, me doy cuenta de que división es…

–Son… las alas de la libertad…–susurra Eren débilmente, volviendo a caer inconsciente. El azabache nos voltea a ver, al verlo, me doy cuenta quien es: Lance Corporal Rivaille, un soldado de la Legión del Reconocimiento, y actualmente conocido como "El soldado más fuerte de la Humanidad". La Legión del Reconocimiento había salido de expedición esa misma mañana, los habíamos visto salir del Distrito. Entonces regresaron al saber lo que sucedió.

–Hey mocosos–nos dice, mirándonos de reojo–¿Qué es lo que ha estado pasando aquí?

…

–¡Chequen que no quede un solo titán por los alrededores!–exclamo Rico, una soldado muy importante de las Tropas Estacionarias. Ahora que el muro ha quedado sellado, debemos eliminar a los titanes que quedaron atrapados dentro del Distrito. Han pasado un par de horas desde que la Legión del Reconocimiento regresó… y que llegó la Policía Militar, o una parte de ella, junto con el líder de esta división. La noticia de que el Titán Colosal había aparecido nuevamente llegó a los oídos del Rey, dentro del Muro Sina, mandando al líder de la Policía Militar, Nile Dawk, junto con una cantidad de soldados de la misma división. Sin embargo, no se contaba con que el Muro del Distrito de Trost se encontrara sellado con una enorme roca, y que lo había hecho un titán, o más bien, un humano capaz de convertirse en titán. Se llevaron a Eren a la Sala de Tribunales, y le harán un juicio mañana. Mikasa y yo iremos como testigos, ya que nos encontrábamos en el momento en que sacamos a Eren del cuerpo del titán. Esto no es obra de nadie más que los habitantes del Muro Sina, la misma Policía Militar. Comprendo la situación, no confían en Eren y jamás lo harán, prefieren que sea aniquilado. Volteo a ver a Mikasa, mientras volamos con el equipo tridimensional. Se molesto mucho hace rato, cuando se llevaron a Eren, y aún sigue con el seño fruncido. Me gustaría decirle algo, pero tal vez cause mayor enojo. A veces creo que exagera un poco en la seguridad de Eren, es decir, ya no es un niño y…

–¡Armin cuidado!–oigo la voz de un hombre. Era ¿Jean? Que es lo que… al voltear a ver de frente, veo un titán de unos 5 metros cerca de mí ¿¡Se había escondido!? Rápidamente, me muevo de una manera para evitarlo, pero siento como los dientes del titán me agarra las puntas de mi pelo… demonios, se me había olvidado que lo traía suelto. Trato de ir más rápido utilizando gas, pero no puedo. Logro ver que Jean se acerca al titán y le rebana la nuca, la cabeza del titán se alza para arriba, abriendo la boca y yo saliendo volando por los aires. Siento el fuerte impacto hacia una pared, cayendo al suelo. ¡Cielos, eso dolió mucho! Me quedo por unos segundos así, sintiendo aún el jalón del cabello en mi cabeza. Al darme cuenta de esto, reviso las puntas mi cabello. Está dañadas y se nota en seguida que fue mordido, y varios cabellos fueron arrancados.

–Maldición…–susurro, no por mi cabello en realidad, sino por que si alguien–mas específico Mikasa–lo veía, volvería a dar molestias. En eso, oigo que gritaban mi nombre, y escondo las puntas en mi espalda, para pararme.

Jean POV

Estaba pasando cerca de Armin y Mikasa, cuando vi a un titán cerca de ellas, más de Armin, quien iba distraída. Me pude acercar rápidamente para matar al titán, pero Armin salió volando, como si fuera un trapo.

–¡Armin!–exclamo, dirigiéndome hacia esa dirección, con Mikasa atrás de mí. Al no verla, sentí un hueco en el estómago, pero al verla en el suelo me relajé.

–¡Armin! ¿Estas bien?–le pregunto, cuando llegamos hasta ella.

–Sí, estoy bien. Solo fue un poco duro el impacto con la pared–responde, sobándose el hombro.

–¿Cómo fue que saliste volando así? ¿Te logró agarrar el titán?–pregunta Mikasa, acercándose a la rubia.

–Parece que… me logró agarrar de la chaqueta, o algo parecido… pero, estoy bien, no me paso nada…

–Bien–dijo Mikasa, suspirando levemente de alivio–será mejor que regresemos lo más pronto posible.

–Si, solo… meteré mi cabello dentro de la chaqueta…

–Armin, lo puedes hacer más tarde.

–Yo la espero–le digo a Mikasa–tu adelántate.

Mikasa me voltea a ver, sacando un suspiro de cansancio, para luego voltear e irse. Cuando volteo hacia Armin, vi que estaba metiendo su cabello en… ¿¡pero qué!? Me volteo rápidamente, sintiendo que me sonrojo levemente.

–A-armin ¿Qué demonios haces?

–Meto mi cabello dentro del pantalón–responde tranquilamente, metiendo sus manos en la parte trasera de su pantalón para acomodar su cabello. Me alegro que no soy un pervertido… casi…

–¿No… te va a molestar ahí?

–No, en absoluto… Ya está, ahora si vámonos–me dice, pasando a lado de mi. En ese momento aprovecho, y agarro su cabello que se encuentra pegado a su cintura, jalándolo para que salga lo que está dentro de su pantalón. Al sentir este contacto, Armin lanza un pequeño chillido.

–¡Jean! ¿¡Q-qué estás…–no termina la frase, ya que se da cuenta que estoy viendo las puntas de su largo cabello. Tal como lo pensaba…

–Con que la chaqueta ¿eh?–le digo, sacudiendo las puntas en el aire. Armin desvió la mirada–No soy tan listo como tu, pero no se necesita para darse cuenta si ese titán mordió tu chaqueta. Me sorprende que teniendo la mejor calificación del Escuadrón Mikasa no se diera cuenta…

–No se lo digas–contesta rápidamente, volviendo a verme–solo me cortaré las puntas y listo.

Lanzo un suspiro de cansancio. Dejo caer las puntas de su cabello, para cruzar mis brazos–Sabes que no concuerdo con lo que dice el ojos de moho, pero tal vez deberías hacerle caso…

–¿Qué?

–Escucha, a mi en particular, me… gusta como se te ve el cabello así–le dije, aunque más como un susurro, pero si me llego a escuchar, ya que se sonroja levemente–pero, en estas circunstancias, si vas a unirte a la Legión del Reconocimiento, lo mejor sería que te lo cortaras. No te lo estoy pidiendo, al fin y al cabo es tu decisión, te lo estoy aconsejando, por tu bien.

–Espera, yo nunca he dicho que me uniré a la Legión del Reconocimiento…

-¿Pero acaso me equivoco?–la interrumpo–tanto tú como Mikasa seguirán a Eren como cachorros, la prueba está que las dos se enlistaron cuando el lo hizo. Me importa muy poco como manejen ustedes dos sus vidas, pero… al menos consérvala ¿de acuerdo?

Armin me ve con ojos de sorpresa, para bajar de nuevo la vista–D-de acuerdo…

–Bien–le digo, para luego agarrarla de los hombros y voltearla, quedando ella a espaldas de mi, agarro una parte de su cabello y empiezo a hacer una trenza delgada.

–O-oye ¿Qué estás…

–Calla y no te muevas–la interrumpo, haciéndole una cebolla con la trenza, amarrándoselo levemente y tapándole las puntas.

–¿Cómo es que… sabes peinar?

–En mi familia solo somos puros primos varones excepto por una niña. Me tocó cuidarla casi por todo el día un tiempo, y tuve que aprender a peinarla…

–Awww, eso es tierno…

–Idiota, guárdate esa ternura que empalaga–le dije, sonrojándome un poco, no por lo que había hecho, sino por la apariencia de Armin. Demonios, parece una muñeca viviente–no se lo comentes a nadie, mucho menos a Eren…

–Si es que lo vuelvo a ver…

–Pff, que dices, claro que lo verás de nuevo. Además, Mikasa es capaz de romper las mismas murallas si no es así.

Armin se ríe, asintiendo con la cabeza. Sonrío levemente. Me agrada verle sonreír, y más si yo lo provoco. Pongo mi mano en su cabeza, acariciando su sedoso cabello.

–Hablando de ella, será mejor que nos vayamos. Puede preocuparse por ti…

–Sí, gracias Jean…

Armin POV

El juicio de Eren ha empezado, del cual el juez es el Generalísimo Dallaz Zacklay, líder de las tres Divisiones Militares. Se encuentran los tres líderes de las Divisiones: Comandante Dot Pixis, de las Tropas Estacionarias; Comandante Erwin Smith de la Legión del Reconocimiento; Comandante Nile Dawk, de la Policía Militar. El punto del juicio es decidir el destino de Eren: dar su custodia ya sea a la Legión del Reconocimiento o a la Policía Militar, o en otro caso, su ejecución.

Tal como lo pensé, la gente, en especial las que se ubican en el Muro Sina, prefieren la ejecución de Eren que se le de su custodia a cualquiera de las Divisiones. Lo más conveniente en esta situación es que Eren quede bajo la observación de la Legión del Reconocimiento, no solo porque no moriría y porque no estaría al cuidado de la Policía Militar, sino por el objetivo que ellos buscan con el, uno simple y directo: utilizar su poder titán como ventaja para eliminar titanes en las expediciones, y realizar investigaciones para encontrar más datos que podrían servir.

–En esta sala se encuentra Mikasa Ackerman ¿no es así?–comenta Zacklay

–Sí su señoría, soy yo–responde Mikasa

–Hasta donde tengo entendido, usted fue atacada por el joven Jaeger cuando se encontraba en su forma de titán ¿o me equivoco?

La sala queda en silencio. Eren se ve sorprendido por esto, supongo que no recuerda eso. Mikasa voltea a ver a Riko con una mirada asesina.

–¿Qué querías? No podía esconder esa información en el informe…–le susurra Riko a Mikasa con el seño fruncido.

–Mikasa–susurro, agarrando su brazo–tienes que decir la verdad, si mientes, le puede ir peor a Eren…

Suaviza su mirada, pensándolo por unos segundos. Zacklay la mira seriamente, esperando su respuesta–Sí, es cierto–responde, empezando a crear murmullos entre los presentes–Sin embargo, en dos ocasiones antes lo vi en acción en su forma de titán: la primera vez, atacó al titán que estaba a punto de matarme, y la segunda, cuando enfrentaba a los titanes que se encontraban alrededor del cuartel general de Trost. Salvo nuestras vidas, nos dio tiempo suficiente tiempo para poder suministrarnos del gas que necesitábamos para formalizar nuestra retirada…

–Objeción su señoría–interrumpe Dawk, haciendo que todos lo volteáramos a ver–esta declaración es más que nada en sentido personal. Mikasa Ackerman y Eren Jaeger son hermanos. El padre de éste último, el Doctor Grisha Jaeger, la tomó en adopción después del asesinato de sus padres por tres vándalos. Cabe decir, que estas tres personas fueron asesinadas brutalmente esa misma noche por ellos dos, con solo 6 años de edad…

La gente empieza a hacer más alboroto al oír esto. Esto no es bueno ¿Cómo es que la Policía Militar tenía esa información? Ah claro, por que era la Policía Militar. Durante estos años, me di cuenta que eran unos corruptos, si querían algo lo conseguían a cualquier precio. No se debe permitir que consigan la custodia de Eren…

–¡Permiso para hablar!–exclamo, levantando mi mano. Todos se quedaron en silencio, volteando a verme. Mikasa y Eren se impresionan por mi actitud. Maldición, ¿Habré hecho mal?

–Permiso concedido–contesta Zacklay–preséntese a la corte…

–Armin Arlert, su señoría–contesto lo más tranquila posible, pero mis manos están temblando.

–Señorita Arlert. Aquí dice que usted conoce al joven Jaeger desde hace varios años, al igual que a la joven Ackerman. Usted fue la que ideó el plan para la Recuperación de Trost…

–Correcto su señoría.

–Bien. Entonces, prosiga a hablar…

Trago saliva, para aclararme la garganta–Esto que se presenció hoy es algo nuevo para toda la humanidad. Nadie de nosotros sabe con ciencia cierta a que se debe este fenómeno, el porque un humano tiene la habilidad de convertirse en titán. Es cierto, Eren Jaeger no controló al titán al principio, pero logró el cometido de cerrar el Muro de Trost, evitando que pudieran entrar más titanes. No sabemos si después de cierto tiempo, el titán acorazado hubiera aparecido y abierto el Muro Rose, como sucedió hace 5 años–la gente empieza a murmurar, oigo de lejos a alguien que me da la razón, y otras cuántas personas más–No hay forma en que Eren Jaeger se pusiera a favor de los titanes. Los mismos titanes lo ven como un enemigo, lo atacan al igual que a un humano. Puedo asegurar que esto puede ser una ventaja para la humanidad…

–¿¡Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso!?–exclama un hombre. Al verlo mejor, me doy cuenta que es uno de los Líderes Religiosos del Culto a las Murallas. Habían sido ignorados años atrás, pero después del accidente de hace 5 años tomaron mucha importancia–¡Acabas de decir que no podía controlar al titán! ¿¡Que pasaría si vuelve a suceder eso!? Tiene una personalidad violenta ¡Si llegara a pasar eso, todos estaríamos en peligro!

–Silencio Pastor Nick–exclama Zacklay, azotando su mano en la mesa–¡Orden en la sala!

Definitivamente no hay orden. La gente se ha vuelto a poner en contra de Eren. Muerdo mi labio de frustración. Maldición, esto se saldrá de control si no se hace algo pronto.

–¡Es un peligro para todos!

–¡Es un monstruo, merece morir!

–¡Es mentira que sea una ventaja en contra de los titanes, más bien nuestra perdición!

–¿¡Qué hay de ella!?–exclama un hombre, apuntando a Mikasa, quien abre sus ojos negros de sorpresa–¡Ella también puede ser como él! ¡Ambas pueden serlo!–¿¡Qué!?

–¡Debe de haber una razón por la que saben de su capacidad de transformarse en titán!

–¡Elimínenlas a ellas también!

–¡Esperen un momento, ellas no tienen nada que ver en esto! ¡Ellas no saben nada del por qué de esto!–exclama Eren, hablando por primera vez en todo el juicio.

–¡No tienes derecho a hablar, monstruo!–exclama el Pastor Nick–¡No tienes ni idea de nada, solo eres un mocoso!

–¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!–exclama Eren, alterándose y haciendo sonar las cadenas que esposan sus manos por detrás. La gente, al ver esto guarda algo del silencio, temerosos–¡Los que no tienen idea de nada son ustedes! Apuesto a que la mayoría de los que están aquí han visto siquiera a un titán de lejos. En cambio, la gente que se ha enfrentado a ellos ¡La gente que ha muerto por ellos! No serían lo suficientemente valientes para enfrentarse a una de esas bestias… Cobardes… ¡Sólo cállense y déjenme lidiar con lo demás!

–¡Maldito insolente!-exclama un miembro de la Policía Militar, apuntando a Eren con una escopeta. Sin embargo, antes de poder disparar, una persona golpea en la cara a Eren con el pie, tan fuerte que sale volando un diente suyo. Era el Sargento Rivaille. ¿En qué momento llegó hasta donde Eren?

Antes de que Eren pudiera levantar la cabeza, le da una patada en la mandíbula, luego otro golpe en la cara con la rodilla.

–R-rivaille–murmura Dawk–¿Qué estas…

–Ah, lo siento…–lo interrumpe, con su forma de ser que lo caracteriza–Sin embargo, este mocoso no tiene educación, se comporta como un animal. A mi punto de vista, la mejor manera de educar es con el dolor…

El Corporal sigue golpeando a Eren, una y otra vez, sacándole cada vez más sangre. Volteo a ver a Mikasa, quien esta con el seño fruncido y con la vista oscurecida. Empieza a caminar, pero en seguida agarro fuertemente su brazo. No podemos interferir. Además, siento que esto es necesario, para que la Legión del Reconocimiento tenga ventaja. Si Eren no se callaba, hubieran acabado las cosas mal.

–Oye, ya detente Rivaille…

–¿Qué? ¿Te molesta acaso que te quite tu trabajo Nile?–contesta Rivaille, agarrando a Eren de sus cabellos castaños, con su cara toda ensangrentada–No es problema para mí este mocoso. Hasta donde tengo entendido, mató como a 20 o 30 titanes con sus propias manos, sin embargo, soy capaz de controlarlo, tenerlo a mis pies como el perro que es…

–Su señoría, tengo una propuesta para usted–comenta el Comandante Smith, levantando su mano–Lance Rivaille, parte de la Legión del Reconocimiento, tomará responsabilidad de Eren Jaeger, quien lo llevaremos a nuestra próxima expedición que es dentro de un mes aproximadamente. Esto dependerá el destino del chico, si es o no ejecutado…

Hay silencio, esperando la respuesta de Zacklay. La respuesta que decidirá el destino de Eren…

–De acuerdo–finalmente responde. Siento que un gran peso de encima se desvanece dentro de mí–En ese caso, declaro que la Legión del Reconocimiento se hará cargo de la custodia de Eren Jaeger, y se decidirá lo demás dentro de un mes. Es todo por ahora…

Dos miembros de la Policía Militar liberan a Eren, quien se para de donde esta. Inconscientemente, voltea hacia donde estamos, y se acerca lentamente. Cuando esta a una distancia adecuada, Mikasa y yo lo jalamos hacia nosotras y lo abrazamos rápidamente. Sabemos que no lo veremos por un rato, el se irá con la Legión del Reconocimiento.

–Lamento haberte causado eso–comenta Eren, refiriéndose a la cicatriz de la mejilla de Mikasa.

–Descuida, no es nada…

–Mantente alerta Eren–le dije–no confío en la Policía Militar, quien sabe que pueden llegar a hacer…

–Yo menos. Estaré al pendiente–me responde seriamente. Luego cambia su gesto a uno más relajado, sonriéndome. Su cara está llena de sangre por los golpes que le dio Rivaille. Pone su mano en mi cabello, acariciándomelo levemente–gracias por haberme apoyado en ese momento en Trost, a las dos. No lo hubiera logrado sin su apoyo…

Mikasa y yo le sonreímos. En eso, una mujer alta, de pelo castaño en una cola de caballo y lentes se acerca a Eren.

–Lamento tener que interrumpir este momento, pero este chico se tiene que ir con nosotros. No se preocupen, estará bien. Le curaremos esas heridas que tiene–nos dijo sonriendo. Eren nos sonríe, para luego irse con la mujer. No nos habíamos dado cuenta que ya no había mucha gente. En eso, vuelve a entrar la mujer castaña, metiéndose a la zona en donde había estado Eren, buscando algo desesperadamente. Mikasa y yo nos quedamos viéndole, algo extrañadas.

–¡Bingo, aquí está!–exclama, levantando el diente que se le había caído a Eren por la golpiza, alzándolo en el aire triunfantemente, para luego ponerlo en un pañuelo y guardarlo. ¿Pero qué demonios?

–Todo lo que pueda servir para pruebas no debe desperdiciarse–nos dijo, al ver que la veíamos extrañadas, incluso algo asustadas–¡Nos vemos!–exclama, saliendo corriendo de la sala.

–¿Será ella la que dicen que tiene una obsesión con los titanes?–comenta Mikasa, ya más tranquila–¿Hanji Zoe, no?

–Temo que sí–le conteste, sonriéndole–pero se ve que es buena persona.

–Al menos más que ese maldito enano–responde entre dientes, refiriéndose al Sargento Rivaille–será mejor que nos vayamos. Esos de la Policía Militar nos ven algo extraño…

Volteo a ver hacia donde están ellos. En efecto, algunos se ríen, como murmurando de nosotras, y algunos nos ven de la cabeza a los pies. El que más me incomoda es el Comandante Dawk, quien me está viendo. Está sonriendo, pero de una manera algo tenebrosa. Rápidamente desvío la mirada, yéndome con Mikasa, ignorándolos. Y pensar que Marco y Jean se unirán a ellos, se convertirían como ellos… al imaginármelo, me da una profunda tristeza.

Nile Dawk POV

Ese tal Jaeger me causa mala espina. No lo entiendo ¿Por qué Zacklay lo dejó vivir? ¿Porqué no simplemente lo ejecutó?

Si hubiéramos conseguido su custodia, lo hubiera hecho sufrir lentamente. No me interesa en nada su poder, solo debe der eliminado. Debo admitir que fue una buena jugada de Rivaille. De seguro se puso de acuerdo con Erwin. Maldita sea, de no ser por eso y por la intromisión de las escuinclas como testigos, hubiéramos conseguido a Jaeger. Aunque, debo admitir que ambas son muy atractivas, pero me interesó más la rubia, recuerdo aún su nombre, Armin Arlert.

Quien lo diría, esa chica parece como si no tuviera madera para nada mas que respirar aire, y resultó que ella fue quien ideó el plan de cerrar el Muro utilizando ese dichoso poder titán. Entonces debe ser muy inteligente… tal vez no sería mala idea tenerla como miembro de la Policía Militar… a mi merced… me pregunto ¿Cómo sería tocar cada centímetro de esa piel?...

Jean POV

Los cuerpos de los fallecidos de la misión en Trost ya se han incinerado. Estoy solo en medio de la noche, en los escalones del cuartel. Necesito ese momento a solas, aclarar mi mente. Necesito quitarme esa horrible imagen que vi en la tarde. Marco… mi amigo…

–_¿Eres… Marco?_

_Mis manos temblaban. Respiraba con dificultad. No, quiero creer que no es él pero… no hay equivocación. Ahí, en frente de mí, se encontraba el cuerpo de Marco… más bien la mitad de su cuerpo, descomponiéndose… no, no puede ser, ¿pero… como… a que hora?_

–_¿Conoce el nombre de este cuerpo, soldado?–me pregunto la enfermera._

–_Yo… no se… no puede ser él…_

–_Si sabe su nombre debe decírmelo–reclama seriamente la enfermera–sé que es difícil ver el cuerpo de alguien que uno conoce, pero es necesario aceptarlo. Es necesario, por el bien de su familia…_

_Me quedo en silencio por unos segundos. No había pensado en eso ¿Para que me sigo haciendo el imbécil? Quisiera que así fuera, pero… es la verdad…_

–_Marco Bodt… Escuadrón 104… proveniente del Distrito de Jinae… Rango, Soldado Raso, el séptimo de los mejores 10 cadetes del Escuadrón…_

_Cada palabra que decía, era más difícil. No quería imaginar como estaría su familia, al enterarse que su hijo ha muerto…_

–Maldición…–susurro, arañándome el pelo, ocultando mi cara entre mis rodillas. Y pensar que hoy sería nuestro primer día dentro del Muro Sina, como parte de la Policía Militar, él… estaría cumpliendo su sueño…

–Jean…–una mano se posa suavemente en mi hombro. Al voltear, veo a Armin, con ropa civil. Supongo que soy el único que no se ha quitado el uniforme aún. La veo por unos segundos, y noto que trae el pelo suelto.

–Mikasa verá las puntas de tu cabello…

–Me las corté–responde, sentándose a lado de mí, mostrándome las puntas de su cabello, que estaban todas parejas–solo por unos días lo tendré así… he decidido que me lo voy a cortar…

–Eso es bueno–le digo sinceramente, sonriendo forzosamente–entonces, te unirás a la Legión del Reconocimiento…

–Sí, ya lo había decidido varios días atrás–me responde. Nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos, mirando al cielo iluminado por la luna–¿En serio vas a hacerlo?

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Hace rato… dijiste que te unirás a la Legión del Reconocimiento…

–Sí… estoy decidido… hasta ahora me doy cuenta de lo que trataba de decir todo este tiempo Eren… referente a eso…

Armin me miró con preocupación con sus ojos azules. En eso, se me acerca y me abraza, escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho. Siento que mi corazón empieza a palpitar rápidamente, al sentir la calidez de la rubia.

–Lo siento mucho…–susurra Armin, apretándome más hacia ella. A pesar de que soy más alto, ella es la que controla la situación en este momento–Sé que no apoyaré en nada si te digo cosas como "vivió una buena vida" o algo así, pero… ustedes fueron buenos amigos, y sé que ahora el te apoyará…

Siento un gran nudo en mi garganta, mis ojos empiezan a humedecerse, pero no quiero. No quiero que salgan lágrimas, no en frente de alguien. Armin se despega de mí, para sentarse de nuevo y jalar mi cuerpo para que me dejara caer en su regazo. Siento que mis mejillas se encienden y un escalofrío corre por mi columna al sentir la sensación de la tela debajo de sus piernas. Armin empieza a acariciarme el pelo, lo hace de una manera que me relaja.

–Armin ¿Qué estás…

–Llora–me susurra–llora todo lo que necesites…

Vuelvo a sentir un escalofrío en mi cuerpo. "No necesito llorar" pienso, pero no es verdad. Siento como inconscientemente las lágrimas empiezan a rodar por mi cara. Escondo mi rostro en el regazo de Armin, mientras aprieto una de sus manos. No me gusta que esté pasando esto, pero es imposible. Aún así, sé que con Armin no hay problema. Su calidez y apoyo, hacen que quiera desahogarme, en verdad… necesito hacerlo…

Armin POV

Jean siguió llorando en mi regazo por varios minutos, apretando mi mano. No quería dejarlo solo en esa condición. Entiendo que se siente al perder a alguien importante, a alguien que le tienes mucho aprecio. "Mis padres, mi abuelo"…

Jean se ha quedado dormido en mi regazo; no quiero despertarlo aún, lo dejaré unos minutos más así.

Acaricio suavemente el cabello castaño claro de Jean, y al mirar su rostro sonrío levemente. Se ve tan pacífico mientras duerme…

Me acerco a su mejilla y le doy un leve beso, para seguir acariciando su cabello.

–Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi Jean. Tu… también te has convertido en alguien importante para mí, y por eso no quiero perderte…

**Y aquí termina el cuarto capítulo!**

**Como verán, en este y en el anterior me centre más que nada en la relación de Armin y Eren, pero no, solo era necesario. Recuerden que se supone que Armin y Jean se habían distanciado un poco, pero eso ya no :3 a partir del próximo volveré a centrarme en ellos, y tal vez Jean tenga un pequeño obstáculo llamado Nile…**

**Era necesario el juicio de Eren, que Armin hablara en este y saber los pensamientos del Líder de la Policía Militar ya que son clave para el próximo. El título del próximo será:**

**Capítulo 5: Celos**

**Ya se harán a la idea de que tratará (jojojo)**

**Espero verlos pronto, esta vez más pronto.**

**SAYONARA!**


	6. Chapter 6

**OHAYO!**

**Aquí reportándome con ustedes con este rico frío que hay :D Yo amo el frío, todo lo que tenga que ver con otoño e invierno jajaja**

**Se que prometo que lo voy a subir más pronto, pero simplemente no he podido u.u yo lo quería subir ayer pero pues era Navidad, pasee con mis primas y pues ya hacía un ratito que no nos veíamos dejé esto de lado para convivir, y pues disfrute mi Navidad :,D**

**Antes que nada, Feliz Navidad a todos! Espero que se la hayan pasado genial , que se hayan cumplido todos sus deseos, hayan comido mucho y que hayan recibido a Levi y/o a Eren de regalo jajaja… yo sigo esperando a mi Eren, tal vez me lo tienen guardado para los Reyes Magos, si, es por eso que no lo recibí…**

**El soldado más fuerte de la Humanidad cumplió años! Felicidades a nuestro amargado favorito, Levi, por su cumpleaños! Wuju jajaja**

**En este episodio se nota el OoC, espero que les guste. Yo ya quería llegar a este capítulo porque tenía la idea y la verdad me gusto como quedó :,D **

**Los personajes son de Hajime Isayama. Sin mas rodeos, disfruten la lectura ;)**

**Capítulo 5: Celos**

_Año 850. El Titán Colosal volvió a aparecer, dejando un agujero en el Muro del Distrito de Trost. No se presentaron muertes de la población, sin sumar las bajas por parte de aquellas personas que dieron su vida, peleando contra los titanes._

_Un suceso ocurrió durante este día, dando un nuevo giro a lo que la humanidad conocía de los titanes: Una buena cantidad de titanes fueron eliminados por un mismo titán, del cual surgió de la nuca un humano, Eren Jaeger, un soldado que se había dado por muerto un par de horas atrás. Utilizando su poder titán, se logró cerrar el Muro poniendo una enorme roca, evitando que los titanes volvieran a entrar. Al día siguiente, se hizo un juicio en el cual se decidiría el futuro de este chico, dando su custodia a alguna de las Divisiones Militares o su ejecución. Al final, se decidió darle la custodia de Eren Jaeger a la Legión del Reconocimiento bajo la responsabilidad del Sargento Rivaille, para dentro de un poco más de un mes se volviera a hacer un juicio final, después de una expedición que se llevaría a cabo…_

Armin POV

Han pasado un par de días desde que pasó el juicio de Eren, y que él prácticamente se unió a la Legión del Reconocimiento. Me da cierto gusto que haya podido lograr lo que quería, aunque no de la manera de la que esperaba. Nosotros por nuestra parte no hemos hecho gran cosa, como el Escuadrón ya esta graduado, lo único que hemos hecho es descansar, y ni siquiera es necesario que estemos con el uniforme. La gente de Trost regresó a sus viviendas y a hacer sus actividades normales al ver que ya no había peligro.

–Me alegra que todo haya regresado a la normalidad–comento. Mikasa, Sasha y yo nos encontramos en la cocina, ya que nos toca hacer la comida. Ymir y Christa se encuentran en la barra, acompañándonos.

–Al menos para Trost–comenta Mikasa.

–Para todo el Muro Rose–dice Ymir, apoyando su brazo en la cabeza de Christa–quien sabe que hubiera pasado si no se hubiera cerrado el agujero del Muro. Tal vez ya no habría ni un alma por aquí y estaríamos como sardinas en Sina…

Christa se ríe levemente por el comentario de Ymir. Tal vez es cierto. Tal vez hubiera aparecido el Titán Blindado y hecho lo mismo que hace 5 años. Y aunque todo haya vuelto a la normalidad, nunca estamos seguros. Recuerdo la fuerza que utilizó ese titán al romper la Muralla María, estoy segura que puede llegar a hacer añicos esa enorme piedra que ahora se encuentra en la entrada del Muro.

–Sasha, deja de comerte lo que estás picando–le pregunta Mikasa, al ver que la castaña engullía unos trozos de papa que se supone eran para la sopa de la comida.

–Lo siento, pero es que tengo hambre–le responde, llevando su mano a su panza.

–Tu siempre tienes hambre–comento burlonamente. Sasha hace unos pucheros como niña chiquita, terminando de cortar las papas para pasárselas a Mikasa. En eso, llegan Connie y Jean con unos costales en los hombros.

–Acaban de traer esto–comenta Connie, dejando caer los costales al suelo. Al verlos, Sasha deja de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, abriendo rápidamente los costales. En serio, cuando se trata de comida, esta chica jamás tiene límites…

–Hay dios mío–exclama Sasha, viendo para el techo–¡Tanta comida, tanta suculenta delicia! ¡Gracias Dios!–agarra uno de los panes que acaban de traer, a punto de llevárselo a la boca, cuando un cuchillo sale volando hacia ella, arrancándole el pan de las manos y clavándolo en la pared. Sasha lanza un agudo grito, para dirigir su vista hacia donde había llegado el ataque, dejando ver a Mikasa viéndola fríamente, con otro cuchillo en la mano.

–Te dije… que dejaras de comerte las cosas…

–S-sí señora... entendido señora…–susurra Sasha, volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo, aún temblando.

–Jajajajaja, ustedes nunca cambiarán–comenta Connie, saliéndose de la cocina. Dejo salir una discreta risa, para luego regresar a acomodar los trastes.

–¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo?–me pregunta Jean, parándose a lado de mi, sonriéndome. En los últimos días, Jean y yo volvimos a tener la relación que teníamos antes, prácticamente no nos hemos separado mucho, es como si estuviéramos recuperando el tiempo de los años anteriores. He notado un gran cambio en su forma de ser, es más amable. Bueno, siempre ha sido amable conmigo, me refiero a que ahora me sonríe más y me habla más enérgico. Eso me hace muy feliz. Y no solo conmigo, sino en general, es menos egoísta, trata de entender más la situación. Es bueno, pero se que la razón es la muerte de Marco. Aún así, se siente mucho mejor que el primer día, y eso me da un gran alivio.

–Gracias, pero solo necesito acomodar los trastes, puedo hacerlo sola–le respondo, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

–Bueno, aún así si no te importa, me quedaré aquí…

–No hay problema en absoluto…

–Oigan, aquí estamos más gente tortolos–comenta Ymir, casi gritándolo. Un escalofrío corrió por todo mi cuerpo, sintiendo como mi cara se enciende rápidamente–en serio, parecen novios, ustedes…

–¡N-no lo somos! ¿Como crees? ¡Eso jamás!–reacciono después de unos segundos, volteando a ver a Jean, quien se aleja un poco de mí, algo cabizbajo.

–Auch, eso dolió–comenta Sasha, quien recibe un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Mikasa. Regreso a lo que estaba haciendo, acercándome discretamente a Jean, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

–Perdón, no era mi intención–susurro algo nerviosa. Jean me voltea a ver, sonríe y pone su mano en mi cabeza.

–Descuida, ni que fuéramos algo así para ponerme de alguna forma.

–Sí, cierto…–susurro, siguiendo en lo que hacía. Ok, ahora a mi me dolió ese comentario. No sé aún si en verdad me gusta Jean, pero si fuera así, pues… no me desagradaría. Siento como mis mejillas se ruborizan levemente. La conversación de varios años atrás aparece en mi mente de nuevo. Me pregunto que pasaría si… ¡No! Sacudo mi cabeza. En este momento no puedo pensar en esa clase de cosas, hay asuntos más complejos y más importantes de las que hay que preocuparse, no somos personas comunes después de todo, estamos en el ejército y…

–¿Estás bien?–me distrae de mis pensamientos la voz de Jean.

–Ah, si. Estoy bien, no te preocupes–termino de acomodar los trastes, y empiezo a ordenar en los barriles lo que trajeron de los costales. En eso, vemos que varios soldados pasan cerca de ahí, riendo y platicando. Hago una leve mueca al ver el símbolo de la chaqueta por atrás.

–No entiendo que hace la Policía Militar acá aún–susurro, recordando el incómodo momento después del juicio.

–Falta una semana para que decidamos a cual División nos queremos unir–comenta Christa–supongo que se quedaron para eso.

–Aún así faltan varios días, bien podrían irse y regresar ¿no?–comenta Jean, viendo hacia donde están. Vemos que entra el Comandante Nile hablando con uno de los soldados, viendo unos papeles.

–Solo están aquí para flojear más de la cuenta–susurra Mikasa, tapando la sopa hirviendo–no tienen nada que hacer aquí…

En eso, el Comandante Nile voltea hacia nosotros, para luego sonreír. Su sonrisa es la misma de ese día. Es muy incómodo…

–Buen día, señorita Arlert…–comenta, para seguir con su camino. Nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos, con el único sonido del agua hirviendo. Siento un escalofrío en mi columna. ¿Por qué el Comandante, aún recuerda mi nombre?

Jean POV

QUE. DEMONIOS. FUE. ESO. Volteo a ver a Armin, quien está con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendida, o eso creo.

–¿Por qué sabe tu nombre?–le pregunto. Me siento algo molesto.

–No fue… mi nombre realmente… fue mi apellido…

–Aún así, es parte de tu nombre ¿Por qué lo sabe?–insisto, alzando un poco la voz.

–Supongo que por el juicio de Eren. Mikasa y yo fuimos como testigos, hable durante un momento para declarar y me tuve que presentar, supongo que lo recordó…

–Si, que el Líder de la Policía Militar recuerde el nombre de un soldado equis que no sabe si volverá a ver, es tan normal…–comenta Ymir, recibiendo un codazo de Christa.

Aun así, tiene razón. Armin no tiene ninguna posibilidad de entrar a la Policía Militar, no esta entre los mejores 10 para tener esa oportunidad, además, alguien con el puesto del Comandante Nile puede no recordar el nombre de hasta los mismos que se encuentran en la División, mucho menos de los que no están… muerdo levemente mi labio. Definitivamente, me hace sentir molesto. Me muevo del lugar donde estoy, dirigiéndome a la salida de la cocina.

–Espera Jean ¿a dónde vas?–pregunta Armin.

–Tengo que hacer unas cosas, te veo luego…–le respondo, sin voltear a verla. Salgo de la cocina, del comedor y camino por el pasillo. Realmente no tengo nada que hacer, quería pasar tiempo con Armin, pero… me llevo la mano a la cabeza, arañándome el pelo. No le tengo que tomar importancia, ni siquiera somos nada ¿Por qué me molesta entonces?

–Jean…–escucho una voz de mujer por detrás, oyendo como sus pasos se acercan a mí. Al voltear, veo a la azabache de pelo corto y con la típica bufanda roja que siempre trae.

–Mikasa… ¿Qué necesitas?

–Pedirte un favor… sobre Armin…–contesta seriamente.

–¿De Armin? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?–le pregunto, alzando una ceja.

–Tengo una suposición del porque el Comandante decidió quedarse. Me di cuenta de la manera en como la veía durante el juicio, y no me quiero imaginar que es lo que pasa por su mente…

Trago saliva pesadamente al oír lo que dice la azabache—Entonces… ¿Quieres decir que la razón de que se encuentra ahorita aquí… es ella?

Mikasa frunce el seño, afirmando con la cabeza—Ese hombre no me da nada de confianza. Se que aprecias a Armin, por eso te lo quise decir. Eren no se encuentra aquí, por lo tanto estamos tu y yo para protegerla de ese sujeto, espero contar contigo…

Me sorprende que Mikasa me este hablando de esa forma. Por el tipo de relación que tengo con Eren, Mikasa como perro fiel se pone del lado de él, pero los tres tenemos en común que Armin es una persona importante para nosotros. Tal vez nos llevemos como perros y gatos, pero cuando se trata de ella, los tres nos unimos—Ni siquiera debes de preguntar. Si es verdad lo que dices, ese imbécil tendrá que pasar sobre mi cadáver antes de tocarla.

Sonríe levemente, dejando salir un suspiro de satisfacción—Gracias, se que asi será—Mikasa se da la vuelta, y veo como entra de regreso al comedor. Me quedo parado, inmóvil, durante unos segundos más. Aprieto fuertemente mi mandíbula. Definitivamente, si Mikasa decía la verdad y el Comandante Nile quería hacerle algo a Armin, lo destrozaré con mis propias manos, sin importar quien sea.

…

–No se si estar feliz o deprimido. No hemos hecho absolutamente nada durante estos días…–comenta Connie, suspirando pesadamente, apoyando su cabeza en la mesa. Nos encontramos Reiner, Berthlodt, Connie y yo en el comedor. Berthlodt y yo jugamos una partida de ajedrez, mientras que Connie y Reiner esperan su turno.

–Un poco de las dos cosas—contesta Reiner, con la mano derecha apoyada en su rostro—de todos modos, por ahora no hay nada que hacer. Aún no estamos en ninguna de las Divisiones, eso se decidirá en un par de días…

–¿Ya decidieron a cual se unirán?—pregunta Berthlodt, sin apartar la vista del movimiento que hago en el tablero.

–Yo desde hace un poco de tiempo decidí que la Legión del Reconocimiento—contesta Connie, subiendo la vista—se que tal vez suena raro, pero las palabras de Eren me vieron ver diferentes las cosas…

Recuerdo rápidamente ese momento, durante la cena después de la ceremonia de graduación. Eren había defendido a la Legión del Reconocimiento, que debíamos de darle un sentido a nuestra vida. En ese momento creí que el ojos de moho era un estúpido y no entendía la situación, pero ahora se que el que no entendía era yo.

–En ese caso ya somos otros dos. Nosotros decidimos aventurarnos con la Legión del Reconocimiento—dice Reiner, con Berthlodt asintiendo con la cabeza.

–Tres. Ya somos tres más—respondo, viendo el movimiento de Berthlodt. Se acabó el juego.

–Jaque mate.

–Eres bueno—respondo. Los dos nos movemos de nuestro lugar para que Connie y Reiner se sientan, quienes empiezan a acomodar las piezas.

–Jean ¿En verdad te unirás a la Legión del Reconocimiento?—comenta Connie—siempre hablaste de la Policía Militar…

–No tenía un propósito en realidad. Hay que aceptarlo, la mayoría entra a la Policía Militar para refugiarse de los titanes.

–Marco no pensaba así…–comenta Connie, quien se tapa en seguida la boca. Reiner y Berthlodt lo voltean a ver seriamente—L-lo siento, yo no… no era mi intención…

–No tiene nada de malo, eso que dices es verdad—contesto sinceramente—desafortunadamente el ya no está aquí. Se perdió una vida que si tenía un propósito por el que unirse a ellos, pero en cambio yo, solo me esforcé todo este tiempo para ser uno del montón que quería tener una vida fácil. Con la muerte de Marco, me di cuenta de mi error. Lástima… que tuvo que pasar precisamente eso para que lo notara…

–En verdad has cambiado—comenta Reiner, moviendo una pieza—has madurado en tan poco tiempo—me voltea a ver, sonriéndome levemente—en verdad te felicito…

Le respondo con unos golpecillos en su hombros, sonriendo de lado. En eso, se oye la puerta del comedor abrirse, dejando ver al Comandante Nile, quien deja entrar primero a… ¿¡Armin!? Por un momento pensé que venía sola y que era "caballeroso", pero cuando vi que Nile la sigue y se sienta con ella en una mesa… entonces no era así. Armin estaba a espaldas de nosotros, pero desde el principio se vio algo seria. Empiezan a hablar, pero no se escucha nada de su conversación.

–¿Qué estará pasando?—susurra Connie. El y Reiner disimulan que seguían jugando, pero tratan de poner atención al par disimuladamente. Yo por mi parte, veo de reojo hacia ellos. Aprieto mis puños fuertemente en la mesa. La manera en como ese sujeto mira a Armin, no me gusta en absoluto. La ve de arriba abajo varias veces, sonriendo de lado, mientras habla con ella. Aprieto mis dientes, haciendo que se froten entre ellos desesperadamente. ¿Qué es lo que ese trama? ¿Qué es lo que quiere con Armin? ¿Por qué no la deja en paz? Corta un poco la distancia entre los dos, inclinando su cuerpo hacia adelante, apoyando su barbilla entre sus manos entrelazadas.

"Demasiado cerca. Esta demasiado cerca…" tengo ganas de apretarle su cuello entre mis manos. Si de por si no me agrada que luego esté muy cerca de Eren, no puedo soportarlo con este tipo que apenas sabía que ella existía hace unos días. Nile acerca una mano de él a la de Armin, a una de las suaves y hermosas manos de Armin. Siento que la sangre me hierve de rabia, frotando mis dientes más fuerte y rápido. Armin quita su mano de la mesa rápidamente, al momento en que se para de ahí, para irse. Eso es, aléjate… ¿¡Pero qué!? El Comandante se para en seguida, agarrando su brazo para detenerla. ¡La tocó! ¡Ok, ya se pasó de la raya! ¡De esta no sale vivo! Intento pararme, pero Reiner apoya rápidamente su mano en mi hombro, empujándome para que me volviera a sentar.

–Tranquilo, tranquilo—me susurra, apretando su mano en mi hombro—no te entrometas…

Le hago caso, pero no quito la mirada hasta que Armin zafa su mano del agarre y se dispone a salir del comedor. Me doy cuenta que tiene el seño fruncido, y ni siquiera nos voltea a ver. Volteo a ver hacia Nile, quien no le quitó la vista en ningún instante, y sonríe de una manera pervertida.

Cuando Armin salió del comedor, vuelvo a poner mi vista en Nile, quien se dirige a la entrada. Nos voltea ver por unos segundos. Nosotros lo miramos seriamente, sin molestarnos en saludarlo.

–Espero que no sean candidatos para entrar a mi División, porque se nota que tienen una mala educación frente a sus superiores…

–Tampoco usted no tiene nada que hacer con alguien que no es candidata–respondo, refiriéndome a Armin. Al oír esto, Nile me voltea a ver, con una sonrisa de lado–Ah, Armin Arlert. En verdad es una lástima que no se encuentre como candidata para la Policía Militar. Sin embargo, puedo lograr que ella acepte mi oferta.

–¿Qué le ofreció?–le respondí molesto, parándome de la mesa. Los otros tres se pararon, deteniéndome para que no me le acercara. Nile solo sonrío burlonamente.

–Eso es algo fuera de tu incumbencia. Sin embargo, espero que acepte mi oferta, y si no, será a la fuerza…–responde, saliendo del comedor. Los cuatro nos quedamos sorprendidos. Yo estoy molesto, asesinando en mi mente a ese sujeto. Maldito pedófilo, no dejaré que te acerques a Armin, a _mi_ Armin…

Armin POV

Hoy en la mañana me levanté un poco más tarde de lo normal. No tiene caso que me levante temprano si no vamos a hacer nada. Me quedé en mi cuarto por un buen rato. Pensé en la actitud de Jean ayer en la tarde, se había portado de una manera algo fría. Había comido conmigo y me había estado acompañando, pero casi no hablo como en los días anteriores, y se notaba algo serio. ¿Habré dicho algo malo? Después de pensarlo por unos minutos, decidí no tomarle importancia, tal vez era otra cosa y me lo estaba tomando personal. Me vestí, desayuné y me dirigí a la biblioteca, para terminar de leer un libro que había empezado ayer. Cuando terminé, dirigí mi vista hacia la ventana. Debería de ser como por el mediodía. Acomodé el libro en su respectivo estante y me dispuse a salir de la biblioteca. Me encontraba algo aburrida. Tal vez podía buscar a Jean… no, a lo mejor seguía algo molesto. Puedo buscar a Mikasa y preguntarle si me acompaña a pasear un rato en el Distrito, o tal vez platicar con Sasha, Christa, Connie, Reiner, con quien sea…

–Buen día señorita Arlert—oigo la voz de un hombre, que hace que me corra un escalofrío por mi espalda al reconocerla. Me volteo y hago el saludo militar.

–Buen día Comandante Nile—respondo, tratando de oírme lo menos nerviosa posible.

–No es necesario tanta formalidad. Puede llamarme simplemente Nile…–el Comandante me da una sonrisa, la misma del juicio. Ese hombre me hace sentir incómoda, MUY incómoda…

–Lo siento, pero no puedo seguir esa orden. Usted es un superior y yo un soldado raso, tengo que tratarlo como mi Comandante.

–Es usted muy correcta y educada… me agrada—me responde, alzando una ceja.

–No me gustaría ser grosera, pero me tengo que retirar—le digo, volviendo a hacer el saludo militar, dando la media vuelta, pero en eso, siento que su mano se posa en mi hombro.

–Un momento—me dice, con un tono más serio—Justamente quería hablar con usted.

–¿Conmigo?—respondo, alzando una ceja–¿Para qué?

–Sígame…–me ordena, empezando a caminar. Lo sigo hasta el comedor, donde abre la puerta y me deja pasar a mí primero. Noto que no estamos solos: en una mesa se encuentran Jean y Berthlodt junto con Connie y Reiner, quienes estaban jugando ajedrez. Los pasamos de largo, para sentarnos en una mesa un poco más alejada. Se acomodó en el respaldo de la mesa, me miró de arriba abajo y luego sonrió de lado.

–Dígame señorita Arlert ¿En qué puesto de los mejores 10 cadetes quedó?

–En ninguno señor. Yo quedé en el puesto 25…

–¿25?–comentó algo sorprendido, abriendo los ojos–Entonces será un problema…

–¿Qué tiene de malo mi puesto?–le pregunto, algo molesta.

–No, no le veo ningún problema. Solo esperaba que a lo mejor la vería como una de las candidatas para enlistarse a la Policía Militar. Me sorprende mucho la inteligencia que usted posee, y me imaginé que sería una de los 10.

–Gracias por su… cumplido, pero no solo se utiliza la inteligencia en la guerra, también la fuerza. Soy una persona con un muy mal rendimiento físico, siempre era una de las últimas en completarlo o no podía completarlo. Siempre fui de las que iban hasta el último cuando se corría. Eso no me favoreció mucho en ese aspecto…

–Quiere decir…que si hubiera tenido un mejor rendimiento físico hubiera logrado llegar a los mejores 10...

–No lo sé con exactitud, pero tal vez si hubiera llegado un poco más cerca–le respondí–Perdón que le pregunte, pero ¿por qué tiene interés en alguien que no tiene ninguna posibilidad de entrar a su División?

Nile sonrió de lado, inclinando su cuerpo para adelante y apoyando su rostro sobre sus manos entrelazadas–En primer lugar, yo no sabía que usted no tendría esa posibilidad, y en segundo, me pareció una persona interesante. Me agradaría tenerla con nosotros.

–Por desgracia para usted, no tengo esa posibilidad–le respondo, frunciendo levemente el seño.

–Es cierto… pero puedo hacerlo posible…

Sentí un escalofrío correr por mi espalda–¿A que… se refiere con eso?

–Le propongo un trato. Puedo mover mis contactos para que usted logre entrar a la Policía Militar, sin necesidad de estar en los mejores 10. Así, podrá vivir sin preocupaciones y sin esfuerzos físicos… claro, excepto tal vez… por algunas noches a la semana…–me dice lo último casi como un susurro, acercando su mano a la mía que se encontraba apoyada en la mesa. Rápidamente la quito de su lugar, antes de que la alcance a agarrar, y me paro de mi asiento, molesta.

–Ya veo, entonces eso es lo que usted quiere…–le respondo entre dientes–pues déjeme decirle algo. Búsquese a otra fácil que acepte su maldita oferta con gusto. Nunca he tenido el propósito de unirme a una División llena de corruptos como ustedes, mi objetivo es unirme a la Legión del Reconocimiento, y eso no cambiará…

Me dispuse a irme, pero en eso Nile sostiene mi brazo. Su mirada era diferente a la pícara de antes, se veía molesto y muy serio–Escúcheme bien Arlert. Esta es una oportunidad que no se presenta nuevamente. Si usted sale de esa puerta, le aseguro que más tarde se arrepentirá…

–Prefiero mil veces eso y arriesgar mi vida al enfrentarme a los titanes, a que usted me toque con sus asquerosas manos–le respondí, con el seño fruncido, zafándome de su agarre. Me moví rápidamente hacia la entrada para salir de ahí, sin tomarme la molestia de mirar a los cuatro chicos que se encontraban ahí aún. Sentía la mirada del comandante aún en mí. Ese hombre, me da miedo…

…

Ya es la hora de la cena, pero la verdad no tengo hambre. No tuve hambre durante el día, aún tenía en la mente ese desagradable momento que tuve con el Comandante. Al menos, para mí fue muy desagradable. Revuelvo una y otra vez el puré de zanahorias que tengo en mi plato. ¿Cómo se atrevió a proponerme algo así de repugnante? Hago una leve mueca, ocultándolo con mi fleco. Me sentí en cierto modo humillada ¿Acaso cree que así de fácil una mujer se entregaría? ¿Acaso cree que la Policía Militar es la envidia de todos? Tal vez para algunos, como lo soñaba sinceramente Marco, pero para otros no era la gran cosa, tal es el caso de Eren. Ojalá que ya se vaya pronto y así no le vea la cara por un buen tiempo, maldito viejo asqueroso…

–¡Tierra llamando a Arlert!–una mano levanta mi fleco para gritarme en el oído, lo cual me exalta. Me llevo mi mano al oído, algo molesta.

–¡Ymir! No era necesario que le gritaras–reprocha Christa, haciendo un puchero a la morena.

–Llevamos como 5 minutos hablando y metiéndola en la conversación. Da gracias que no utilice otro método…

–Lo siento, no las había escuchado–susurro, volviendo a ver mi plato con el ya frío puré, revolviéndolo con la cuchara.

–¿Todo bien?–pregunta Christa–Te ves distraída y no has tocado tu comida.

–No te preocupes, solo no tengo hambre.

–¿Entonces me puedes dar tu pan?–pregunta esperanzada Sasha. Los que se encontraban en la mesa la voltean a ver seriamente. La castaña, al ver esto, se acurruca más en su lugar y sigue comiendo.

–Deberías comer aunque sea el pan–comenta Mikasa–tampoco comiste en la tarde–decido hacerle caso y comienzo a masticarlo–¿Te preocupa algo?

–No, solo pensaba.

–¿Acaso pensabas en Jean?–susurra Ymir en mi oído, sintiendo su respiración en este. Al oír esto, me tenso completamente, y empiezo a toser por una migaja de pan.

–¡No, en él no! ¿P-porqué ahora me molestas con eso?

–Por que siempre te brillan los ojos cuando lo ves y hablas con el–responde como si no tuviera importancia–Al igual que a él.

_Al igual que a él… Al igual que a él…_ Las palabras retumban varias veces en mi mente. Siento algo extraño en mi estómago, y mis mejillas se encienden.

–¿E-en serio?

–Oooh… ves, le tomas importancia…

–Ya déjala en paz Ymir–comenta Reiner, sin voltear a vernos–si sigues molestándola terminara por quedarse roja de por vida…

Me avergüenzo por el comentario, bajando un poco la cabeza. De repente me acuerdo, Reiner y Berthlodt habían estado cerca cuando hable con Nile. Me pregunto porque no me han preguntado nada, aunque en cierto modo me parece mejor así. En eso llegan Connie y Jean con sus platos de comida, sentándose en la mesa de a lado junto con los otros dos. Por unos segundos veo que Connie me voltea a ver, para luego regresar a su comida.

–¿Pasa algo, Connie?–le pregunto, alzando una ceja.

–No… todo bien…

Le resto importancia, regresando con mi pan casi terminado. Me paro de mi asiento para disponerme a dejar mi plato en la barra.

–¡Ok, ya me rindo!–exclama Connie, agarrando mi brazo para que no me fuera–¿Qué fue lo que te hizo el Comandante Nile?

Siento una tensión no solo en mi, sino en el comedor. Varios nos voltean a ver, y algunos no le toman importancia, o eso creo.

–Connie…–susurra Reiner, mirándolo fríamente.

–¿Qué te hizo?–pregunta algo alterada Mikasa, quien se había parado rápidamente de su asiento–¿A qué se refiere con eso?

–No me hizo nada, solo… habló conmigo–le respondo, dirigiéndome a la barra para depositar mi bandeja casi intacta.

–¿Y exactamente… que te dijo?–la voz que se oye molesta la reconozco rápidamente. ¿Tú también, Jean? Dejo la bandeja en la barra, al ponerla en la superficie, se oye por todo el comedor. Oigo murmullos, me siento incómoda, avergonzada…

–¿Qué no piensas hablar?–insiste Jean. Se oye molesto ¿Pero ahora que le pasa?–¿Acaso es tan personal el trato que te propuso para que no lo digas?

–Jean, cállate–oigo la voz de Berthlodt reprocharle.

–¿A qué se refiere con trato?–oigo que alguien empieza a murmurar.

–¿Será que le propuso unirla a la Policía Militar?–otra dijo.

–Eso sería injusto, ella no está entre los mejores 10–una persona más dice. No puedo moverme, estoy a espaldas de todos. Me siento vulnerable, mi cuerpo entero está temblando, me entran unas horribles ganas de llorar ¿Acaso Jean trataba de humillarme? ¿¡Pero porqué!?

–¿Fue eso? ¿Te propuso unirte a la Policía Militar?–sigue insistiendo. Me doy la vuelta para ir caminando lentamente a la puerta. Quiero ir más rápido, pero no puedo. Siento las miradas de todos encima de mí. Quiero salir de aquí, quiero desaparecer–¿Y que le respondiste? ¿Qué sí?

Mis labios tiemblan, quiero morirme ¿Por qué Jean? ¿Por qué tu? ¿Cuál es tu problema?

–Esa es una propuesta muy tentadora, la verdad alguien tonto la rechazaría. Pero también me imagino que quiere algo a cambio ¿no? ¿Acaso no recuerda tu nombre desde el juicio de Eren? Como eres tan inteligente, no me sorprendería que hayas ideado algo para que tomara interés en ti y así no corrieras peligro dentro de Sina. Como eres tan débil, no resistirías allá afue…

Jean no continua hablando, porque al pasar a lado de él, con todas mis fuerzas que puedo, le doy una cachetada. Parece que pude utilizar bastante fuerza, porque del impacto cae al suelo, golpeándose más la cara. Me quedo parada en frente de él, mirándolo a través de mi fleco. Los murmullos paran, solo queda un silencio total. Jean se lleva su mano al labio, el cual se abrió al caer al suelo, y su mejilla está roja.

–¿Por qué quieres humillarme? ¿Qué ganas tú con eso?–le pregunto fríamente. Me volteo a ver a los demás–¿¡Tanto quieren saber!? ¡Sí, me propuso una oferta! ¡Sí, me propuso meterme a la Policía Militar!–volteo a ver a Jean, quien aún sigue en el suelo–¡Y si me propuso algo a cambio! ¡Y también fui lo suficientemente tonta como para negarla! ¡Me negué, porque tengo algo que se llama dignidad, por si no lo conoces! ¡Tengo respeto de mi persona!–mi voz se quiebra. Ya no pude soportarlo, y las lágrimas empiezan a salir de mis ojos abundantemente. Jean abre los ojos más de lo normal, aún el suelo–¡No entiendo cuál es tu problema, después de todo tu tienes la oportunidad de unirte a esa División! ¡De hecho, mejor hazlo, únete a la Policía Militar! ¡Eres igual que ellos, una persona arrogante y que solo piensa en sí misma!–le reprocho, dándole dos patadas–¡Lo hubiera esperado de cualquiera de aquí, menos de ti! ¡Estúpido, maldito! ¡No merecías la amistad de Marco, quien al menos si tenía un propósito en la vida!–Al terminar de decir eso, agarro un vaso de agua que estaba en la mesa y vierto el líquido encima de Jean, para luego tirar el vaso en el suelo y salir de ahí lo más rápido que puedo.

Al salir del comedor, comienzo a correr por el pasillo. Cuando vi que estuve lo suficientemente lejos, paro y me recargo en la pared. Mis lágrimas no paran de bajar por mis mejillas. Me abrazo a mi misma, con la cabeza agachada. Extraño a Eren, en este momento desearía que estuviera aquí para hacer el papel de hermano sobreprotector o de "mamá gallina", como algunos le decían. Después de unos minutos, me calmo y empiezo a respirar más tranquila. Me duele la cabeza un poco, tal vez mejor me voy a acostar un rato…

–Vaya vaya, mira quien está aquí–oigo una voz de hombre, y al subir mi vista, veo que es el Comandante Nile. Demonios, lo que me faltaba–¿Por qué tan sola señorita Arlert? Se le ven los ojos rojos ¿Ya se arrepintió de rechazar mi oferta?

–No tiene nada que ver, y sin ser grosera, es algo que no le incumbe–le respondo–con su permiso…

–Momento, momento–me dice, poniéndome sus brazos, uno a cada lado mío para que no me moviera–no he terminado de hablar con usted. Escuche, voy a ser amable y le daré una ultima oportunidad para aceptar lo que le propuse en estos siguientes 5 minutos…

Al hablarme de tan cerca, me doy cuenta que su aliento huele a alcohol. "Esta borracho" pienso, algo temerosa–Ya le conteste hace rato, y mi respuesta fue y sigue siendo no. Déjeme en paz, no quiero tener problemas.

–No se preocupe, si dice que estaba con un superior no le dirán nada–me dice, poniendo una mano en mi cintura. Rápidamente la quito e intento zafarme de donde estoy, pero me azota con la pared, poniendo su rostro entre mi mejilla y mi pelo.

–Suélteme, ya basta…

–Huele muy bien–susurra en mi oído, lo cual me provoca un escalofrío. Su otra mano empieza a acariciar mi cuello. Trato de zafarme, pero me tiene apretada contra la pared–Me pregunto si así olerá todo su cuerpo… será mejor averiguarlo…–al decir eso, la mano que acariciaba mi cuello baja a mi blusa, la cual empieza a desabotonar. Empiezo a forcejear, no voy a permitir que me toque.

–¿¡Qué hace!? ¡Suélteme!–le reprocho, pero me pone su mano en mi boca, para luego tirarme en el suelo, quedando encima de mí. Le muerdo la mano fuertemente, la cual quita de inmediato.

–Eso no esta bien, señorita Arlert–me dice burlonamente, sonriéndome cínicamente–Bueno, si quiere jugar rudo, yo también lo haré…

–¡NO! ¡Suélteme!–grito, al sentir que trata de subir mi falda–¡Déjeme en paz!

–No sea tan fría, sea amable, como con su amiguito Titán–me dice, tratando de tocarme, pero zafo sus manos cuando lo hace–me di cuenta que tan cálidamente lo abrazaba el día del juicio. Le ordeno que así sea conmigo…

–¡Esta loco!–grito, tratando que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para que alguien me oyera–¡Ya déjeme en paz! ¡Se lo suplico!

El Comandante detiene más mi forcejeo, burlándose de mí ruidosamente. Empiezan a caer lágrimas por mis mejillas, de la desesperación. Trata de morder mi cuello, pero lo evito.

–¡YA BASTA! ¡DÉJEME EN PAZ!–grito entre sollozos, evitando que se acercara mucho a mí, pero cada vez era más difícil–¡Por qué hace esto! ¡Déjeme ir!

Forcejeo más, con los ojos cerrados, cuando siento que me quitan el peso del Comandante de encima. Al abrir los ojos, veo que un chico de cabello castaño claro golpea violentamente con su puño al Comandante en la cara.

Jean…

Jean POV

¿Qué es lo que había hecho? ¿Por qué le dije todo eso a Armin? Ah claro, durante toda la tarde ese tema lo había tenido en mi cabeza. Había pensado muchas cosas, después de lo que Nile nos había contestado. ¿Quería decir que Armin aún no le había dado una respuesta? ¿Qué le había propuesto? Pensé lo peor, pensé que incluso Armin había sido la que le había propuesto algo a cambio de un puesto en la Policía Militar, que le dejara pensar durante el día. Me sentí molesto por esos pensamientos, no quería pensarlos, pero es la realidad, no se podía quitar esa probabilidad… pero al ver a Armin así, que yo la haya hecho llorar así, me di cuenta que fue estúpido lo que hice. Conozco a Armin desde varios años ¿Cómo pude desconfiar de ella?

–¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?–exclama Mikasa, levantándome del suelo por la camisa. Estaba muy molesta, y lo entiendo–¿¡Es así como te preocupas por ella!? ¡Hace rato me dijiste, me prometiste que la protegerías!

–¡Si me importa su bienestar!–le grito, zafándome de su agarre–¡Más de lo que te imaginas!

–¿¡Y explícame entonces, idiota, qué fue lo que acaba de suceder hace unos minutos!?–exclama, más molesta y con el seño fruncido–¿¡Por qué le hablaste así!? ¡Explícate!

–Cálmate Mikasa–comentar Reiner, con el seño fruncido–No es necesario que se le tenga que gritar para que te de explicaciones.

–Pero es que…

–Todos, me imagino, estamos molestos con el–la interrumpe–de hecho, me dan ganas de partirle la boca por lo que acaba de suceder…

–No eres el único–comenta Annie. Genial, hasta la más fría del grupo esta en contra mía.

–Jean–dice seriamente Reiner, volteando a verme–Explícate ¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?

Los demás me voltearon a ver también. Sasha, Ymir, Christa, Mikasa, Berthodt, Annie, Connie, esperando mi respuesta.

–Estaba, algo molesto…–respondí–molesto de la probabilidad de que… hubiera aceptado lo que sea que haya sido la oferta de Nile…

–Estás celoso–comenta Ymir rápidamente–Celoso de que te quite a Armin.

–¿Qué?

–Tiene sentido–comenta Christa.

–¿Tú también?

–Bueno, si es cierto que el Comandante tomó interés en Armin, y como sabemos Jean tiene sentimientos hacia ella, es normal que se haya sentido amenazado…

–¿¡Pero qué… ustedes… como… qué!?–tartamudee, sintiendo como mi cara se enciende. Los demás empiezan a decir que Christa estaba en lo cierto. Malditos…

–Aún así, eso no te daba el derecho de hablarle de esa forma–dijo Mikasa, volviendo a verme como antes–Confié en ti, y créeme que aunque Eren fue quien me lo pidió, aún tengo mis reservas…

–Espera… ¿Eren te pidió… que confiaras en mí?–le pregunte, parándome de mi asiento, sinceramente sorprendido. Mikasa asintió con la cabeza. Me lleve mi mano a la cabeza, arañando mi pelo. Por dios, que acabo de hacer…

–¡Felicidades! ¡Fuiste aceptado por la mamá gallina!–me dice Connie, dándome unos golpecillos en la espalda. Después de eso, salgo corriendo a la entrada del comedor.

–¿¡A dónde vas!?–exclama Sasha.

–¡Tengo que disculparme!–exclamo, saliendo del comedor precipitadamente.

Corro lo más rápido que puedo.Rápido, piensa en los lugares a los que va. Puede estar en la biblioteca, o en su cuarto, o afuera, o salió corriendo al Distrito…

Me dirijo primero a la biblioteca, cuando antes de subir a la escalera oigo un ruido estruendoso, y unos murmullos que no alcanzo a distinguir. Parece que están doblando la esquina que está próxima.

–¡Esta loco! ¡Ya déjeme en paz! ¡Se lo suplico!–unos gritos de la voz de una mujer se oyen… los cuáles reconozco rápidamente.

Corro rápidamente hacia donde están, oyendo otros más fuertes–¡YA BASTA! ¡DÉJEME EN PAZ!–Se oyen unos sollozos, lo cual hace que corra más rápido–¡Por qué hace esto! ¡Déjeme ir!

Al doblar la esquina, un poco más alejado, vi dos cuerpos en el suelo. Uno forcejeaba y el otro, portando el uniforme con el símbolo de la Policía Militar en la espalda, se burlaba por esto. Me enfurezco más cuando me doy cuenta que la persona que forcejea es Armin, y el otro, el Comandante Nile.

Sin perder tiempo, me dirijo hacia ellos, quitando a Nile de encima de Armin, para levantarlo y golpearlo con mi puño en su cara. Este cae, y cuando voltea hacia mí, noto que le rompí el labio.

–Infeliz–susurro, acercándome y sostenerlo para darle unos rodillazos, lo más fuertes que puedo. Lo agarro de sus cabellos negros, levantándolo–¿¡Como se atreve a tocarla!?–al decir eso, lo azoto contra la pared, y debido a esto cae al suelo. Nuevamente lo agarro y le doy otro puñetazo en la cara–¡Atrévase a tocarla nuevamente, y esta vez no tendré compasión!

Nile me voltea a ver, empezando a burlarse de mí–Maldito ingenuo. Yo tengo más poder que tú en este momento. Esta tarde vi los papeles de los candidatos a un puesto de mi División del Escuadrón 104, ¿Jean Kirschtein no? Puesto número 6–vuelve a reírse estruendosamente–El puesto 5 se unió a la Legión del Reconocimiento, el puesto 7 murió en el Ataque a Trost… y ahora tu, puesto 6, pierde su oportunidad por haber agredido a un superior…

–¡Me vale una m***** lo que haga! ¡Ya tomé la decisión de unirme a la Legión del Reconocimiento! ¡Y de una vez le aviso, que tampoco cuente con el puesto 1,2,3 y 8!–le dije, acercándome de nuevo y agarrándolo de la camisa–¡Y ya le advertí! ¡Se le vuelve a acercar a esta chica, y soy capaz de matarlo!–Zafo mi agarre violentamente, haciendo que se cayera al suelo nuevamente–¡Lárguese! ¡Maldito pedófilo asqueroso!

Nile se para sin dejarme de ver, para luego darse la vuelta para irse. Me quedo en la misma posición por unos segundos, recuperando el aliento. Me volteo, acercándome a Armin, quien todo ese tiempo había estado en silencio, con la cabeza agachada. Me doy cuenta que su blusa estaba desabotonada y no la había arreglado. Rápidamente me quito el chaleco y se lo pongo al revés.

–Si no te vas a abotonar la blusa, al menos cúbrete. Puede hacerte daño…–le digo, un poco más tranquilo. Ella no se resiste y se deja poner el chaleco.

–Gracias…–susurra, con la voz algo ronca y la cabeza agachada. Me hinco a su altura, estando en silencio por varios segundos–Lo siento… ya no… vas a poder entrar a la Policía Militar aunque quisieras…

Me acerco a ella y la rodeo con mis brazos, apretándola contra mí. Su aroma, es tan relajante y dulce, como a vainilla–Idiota, no te tienes que disculpar, tu no tienes la culpa de nada…–agacho mi cabeza a la altura de la suya y la apoyo en su hombro–perdóname por lo que te dije, por todo lo que te dije hace rato…

–¿Por qué lo hiciste?–me dice en forma melancólica, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro también–No creí que tu…

–Fueron celos–la interrumpo. Siento que su cuerpo se tensa, apartándose. Sus mejillas están sonrojadas, mientras me ve con esos ojos azules que tanto me gustan.

–¿C-celos? ¿P-pero porqué?

–¿Por qué más?–le dije, sintiendo como mi cara se volvía a encender–Por que… me gustas…

–¿¡EHHHHH!?–exclama, poniéndose completamente roja, y tapándose su rostro con sus manos. Rayos, es adorable.

–¿¡P-porque te sorprende!? ¡De todos modos ya te lo había dicho hace dos años! Pero más como una indirecta–le digo, volteándome levemente para que no notara tanto el sonrojo de mis mejillas.

–No es eso… es solo que…–balbucea, jugando con sus manos nerviosamente–L-lo dices tan… fácilmente…

–Esta bien, perdón…

–¡No te disculpes!

–¿¡Qué dem…–dejo salir un suspiro de cansancio–está bien, no lo diré tan fácilmente. El punto es que… no era mi intención lastimarte, comprendo si estas molesta conmigo, y que tengas ganas de golpearme o algo así…

En eso, Armin me da una cachetada no tan violenta como la de hace rato, pero si fuerte, lo suficiente para que me ardiera la piel–¡Au! ¿¡Pero qué… Por qué hiciste eso!?

–Con eso es suficiente–me dice, sonriéndome, haciendo que volviera a colorarme. Aun no había quitado mis brazos de alrededor de ella, por lo que vuelve a acercarse y apoya su rostro en mi hombro. Por favor, que no oiga el latido del corazón, que no lo oiga…

–Discúlpame por haber dicho que no te merecías la amistad de Marco…

–Debo aceptar que tienes razón–le respondo–tal vez no me la merecía, pero aún así me la ofreció y es algo que no olvidaré.

Nos quedamos así por unos segundos, en uno de esos silencios que no molestaban, como era antes.

–Jean…

–¿Sí?

–Yo jamás he olvidado la conversación de hace dos años, cuando me encontraste afuera del cuartel…

–¿¡Eh!? ¿E-en serio?–le pregunto sorprendido, a lo cual asiente con la cabeza aún apoyada en mí. Sonrío internamente–Supongo que por eso no evitaste que nuestra relación se distanciara…

–Sí, imagine que no te sentías cómodo. Incluso yo–me dice, viéndome de frente–Prometo darte una respuesta, pero dame solo unos días.

–He esperado dos años Armin–le digo sonriendo–aún así tenga que esperar 10 años o más, lo haré.

–Deja de decir cosas tan vergonzosas–susurra, volviendo a sonrojarse.

–Eres tan adorable cuando te sonrojas…

–¡Y-ya basta! ¡Cállate!-exclama, parándose del suelo, lo cual hago también.

–Diré eso y más cosas de esas a partir de ahora. Fue difícil guardarlas solo en mi mente por estos años, siendo una persona que dice lo que piensa.

–Como quieras–responde más para ella que para mí, volteándose, para quitarse el chaleco y abotonar su blusa.

–¿Le dirás a Mikasa lo de Nile?–le pregunto. Hizo una cara de compungida–Lo siento, pero si es necesario que lo digas al menos a un superior para que lo mantengan lejos.

–Lo haré… iré de una vez con Shadis, ya que es el responsable de nuestro Escuadrón–me dice, devolviéndome el chaleco.

Empezamos a caminar hacia donde se encontraba Shadis. Decido ir con ella ya que yo vi lo que sucedió. Durante un buen rato Shadis nos escucha atentamente, primero a Armin y luego a mí, confesándole que golpee al Comandante varias veces al ver lo que pasaba. Shadis se ve algo molesto, le agradecía a Armin por haber ido a decir en seguida y que no se preocupara, que el se encargaría a partir de ese momento del asunto. Acompaño primero a Armin hasta los dormitorios de las mujeres, para que no fuera sola.

–Gracias por haberme ayudado–me dice, sonriéndome.

–Descuida, todo estará bien… nos vemos mañana…–le digo, dándome media vuelta para irme, pero en eso Armin me voltea de nuevo, y me da un beso en la mejilla. Siento que mi corazón vuelve a palpitar rápidamente, y un escalofrío corre por mi espalda.

–B-buenas noches–me dice, para meterse rápidamente a su cuarto.

Camino lentamente hacia los dormitorios de los hombres, sonriendo bobamente. Aún siento la calidez de sus labios en la mejilla, a pesar de que fue muy rápido. Al llegar, Reiner, Berthlodt y Connie se encuentran platicando, y se detienen al verme llegar.

–¿La encontraste?–me pregunta Berthlodt.

–Sí…

–¿Te disculpaste?–me pregunta Reiner

–Sí…

–¿Y ahora que tienes? Pareces un idiota–pregunta Connie, alzando una ceja.

–Me dijo… que me daría una respuesta en unos días…–le digo antes de meterme al cuarto.

Armin POV

Me revuelco muchas veces en la cama. No voy a poder dormir. Mis mejillas se encienden más y más cada vez que me acuerdo de hace rato.

–¡Demonios!–susurro, poniéndome la almohada en el rostro–¿¡Por qué hace rato no le di mi respuesta y ya!?

**Y aquí termina el quinto capítulo!**

**¿Qué tal, que les pareció? ¿Emocionante, lindo, algo pedófilo? Jajaja se hizo más largo de lo que yo esperaba, pero me agradó mucho, me sentí triunfante :3**

**Como ven, Jean ya le dijo claramente sus sentimientos a Armin, y ella aun se hace la tontita, pero ya mero, ¡ya mero! En el próximo episodio, Armin ya se cortara su cabeshito ¬3¬**

**Y bueno, he decidido que a partir de este capítulo voy a hacer recomendaciones, ya sea de algún anime, manga, película, lo que se me ocurra. Y este es el primero.**

**Recomendación del día: Manga Hiyokoi, la historia de la relación entre un chico que mide 1.90 m y una chica que mide 1.40 m. Ya se imaginaran XD**

**Es un manga shojo, y aun se sigue publicando. Si les gusta este género y quieren estar un rato riendo, se los recomiendo ;)**

**Para terminar, el próximo capítulo se llamará:**

**Capítulo 6: Nueva vida**

**Espero verlos pronto.**

**SAYONARA!**


	7. Chapter 7

**OHAYO!**

**Aquí reportándome con un nuevo capítulo. Antes que nada, Feliz Año Nuevo súper atrasado y Día de Reyes atrasado! Espero que se la hayan muy bien y que se hayan atragantado de comida y rosca XD soy yo o no hubo muchos que se acordaron del cumpleaños de Berthlodt, el 30 de Diciembre? Bueno, como sea, feliz super atrasado cumpleaños al titán colosal!**

**Santo Dios, ya subieron el capítulo 53 de Shingeki no Kyojin! Antier un amigo me mostró las imágenes de las últimas hojas, antes de que Levi hablara por un momento con Mikasa (para los que ya lo leyeron sabrán a que me refiero, no quiero spoilear) y primero lo busque y lo encontré en japonés :3 no entendía nada pero vi los dibujos, y ya ayer lo leí en ingles, me quedé súper picada, ya quiero que salga el próximo! Ashkfnvjdhsd**

**En fin, los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama. Sin más preámbulos, disfruten la lectura ;)**

**Capítulo 6: Nueva vida**

_Divisiones Militares. Consisten en tres distintas entre las cuales los soldados se distribuyen. _

_Tropas Estacionarias, Por el orden y la Paz, dirigidas por el Comandante Dot Pixis. Son las Tropas encargadas de mantener vigilancia en los distritos y las murallas, reparándolas cada cierto tiempo debido a los daños provocados por los titanes._

_Legón del Reconocimiento, Por la gloria de la Humanidad, dirigidas por el Comandante Erwin Smith. Son los que corren el peligro de ser asesinados por los titanes al salir en expediciones afuera de las murallas, tratando de ir buscando algo que pueda favorecerles a los humanos para así eliminar a los titanes._

_Policía Militar, Por su majestad el Rey, dirigidos por el Comandante Nile Dawk. También nombrada como la División de élite, aceptando solamente a los mejores 10 cadetes de cada Escuadrón, son los que están al servicio del Rey, habitando dentro de la Muralla Sina. _

_Esta decisión es la más importante que deben realizar los soldados, ya que esto decidirá que rumbo tomará su vida, empezando algo nuevo, para no mirar al pasado…_

Armin POV

Me despierto más temprano que otros días. Hoy es el único día que voy a poder hacerlo, ya que después de hoy en la noche, nada volverá a ser lo mismo.

Salgo de mi cuarto sin hacer mucho ruido, con mi cepillo, el uniforme y las tijeras, para dirigirme a los baños. Tal y como lo pensé, no hay nadie aún. Me alegro, la verdad quiero tener paz y tranquilidad para que no vaya a hacer un mal corte.

Me siento en frente de uno de los espejos, cepillando mi cabello para desenredarlo. Hago esto por unos dos minutos, lego agarro las tijeras, y checo como me cortare el fleco. Me siento un tanto nerviosa, nunca me he cortado el cabello, y tengo miedo que me lo corte un lado más que el otro. No, no puedo pensar así, si otras chicas se han cortado el cabello por si solas, yo también lo haré.

Al visualizar como quedará el fleco, acerco las tijeras y empiezo a cortar. Me tardo como unos 10 minutos, ya al terminar, lo acomodo y sonrío. Para ser mi primer corte no quedo nada mal. El mechón que me pasaba por la frente ahora solo cubre mi ceja derecha y un poco de mi párpado, y del otro lado cubre la mitad de la ceja izquierda, y algunos mechones quedan sueltos, y los más largos que se encontraban en cada lado de mi rostro que rozaban mis hombros ahora quedaron a la altura de mis mejillas. Luego empiezo a visualizar a que altura llegara mi cabello en general, lo había pensado antes y creo que será arriba de los hombros, lo suficiente para poder hacerme una coleta. Empiezo a cortar con cuidado y paciencia, viendo como los mechones largos de mi cabello caen al suelo. Me da algo de tristeza, pero bueno, si quiero seguir conservando mi vida, tengo que sacrificar también algunas pequeñeces. Obviamente tardo más, como unos 30 o 40 minutos. Me canso de los brazos, fue algo cansado, pero me quedo muy satisfecha con el resultado. Me quedo por unos segundos, volteando de un lado para otro mi cabeza; el cabello que me llegaba casi hasta mis muslos, ahora llega a la altura de la mitad de mi cuello. Estoy sorprendida de lo diferente que me veo, y me agrada.

Levanto los mechones de mi cabello que corte, para tirarlos a la basura, y luego me dispongo a bañarme. Luego me seco bien, me visto y le doy una rápida cepillada a mi cabello para acomodarlo bien. Cuando salgo del baño, ya varias chicas se encuentran ahí para asearse. Me doy cuenta que algunas se me quedan viendo, otras hasta una exclamación de sorpresa dejan salir. Le tomo poca importancia y me voy a la biblioteca, para leer un rato y esperar a que fuera la hora del desayuno. Mientras me entretengo leyendo acomodada en un sillón, acaricio los mechones que topan con mi mejilla. Me pregunto, si a Jean le agradará mi corte... me imagino lo que me puede llegar a decir, sonriéndome. No puedo evitar que una risilla boba se me salga de la boca, sintiendo como mis mejillas se encienden. Un pensamiento me llega a la mente, si estoy actuando de esa manera, es por que Jean me gusta ¿no? Debí haberle dado una respuesta antier, cuando me dijo que yo… le gustaba… ¡Ay diablos! ¿¡Por que me altero tanto al acordarme de eso!? ¡Mi cara se pone roja como un tomate! Para cuando me doy cuenta, ya es la hora del desayuno…

Jean POV

–¿No piensas desayunar Jean?–me pregunta Christa, al ver que soy el único de la mesa que aún no tiene plato.

–Aún no, quiero esperarme un rato…

–O más bien a Armin–comenta Connie, dándome un codazo. Desde antier no me dejaba de molestar con eso.

–Si, esperando para comer con su amada–le sigue la corriente Ymir, subiendo y bajando las cejas.

–En primer lugar, ella no es mi "amada", aún…–comento, cruzándome de brazos–y en segunda, si estoy esperándola ¿qué tiene?

–No, nada. No te molestes, Romeo…

–Ya enserio, cierra la boca Connie–protesto, haciendo una mueca–tus estupideces tienen límite, y ya lo pasaste.

–Buenos días…

–Buenos días Ar… ¡AHHHHHHHH!–Sasha no termina de hablar ya que su propio grito lo interrumpe. Fue un sonido muy agudo, siento como se entierra en mis oídos.

–¡Maldita sea Sasha! ¿¡Por qué gritas!?–le dice Ymir furiosa, con una mano sobándose la cien y con la otra dándole un codazo a la castaña.

–P-pero es que… Armin se…–tartamudea, apuntando a la rubia de enfrente de nosotros, la cual no habíamos visto bien. Al voltearla a ver, abro los ojos enormemente, sin creer lo que veo. Armin... ya no tiene su largo cabello y su fleco que le cubría una parte de su rostro. Su cabello rubio llega un poco arriba de sus hombros, y su fleco cubre un poco sus cejas y una parte del párpado derecho.

–Armin, tu pelo…–comenta Mikasa, quien se nota sorprendida también.

–¿Tan… mal quedó?–comenta Armin, sonrojándose de las mejillas. Su rostro, sus gestos, siento como si mi pecho explotara.

–Te ves… muy bien–respondo en medio del silencio. Armin eleva la mirada, sonrojándose más.

–¿E-en serio?–pregunta ilusionada, arreglándose un poco el fleco.

–Tal vez la opinión de los demás ya no importa ya que ha hablado Jean–comenta Ymir–pero sí, te quedó muy bien.

–¡Te ves linda!–exclama Christa, sonriendo. Annie no cambia de humor, solo levanta el pulgar de su mano en señal de aprobación, y Mikasa le sonríe cálidamente.

–P-perdón por haber gritado–comenta Sasha apenada–solo, me sorprendí un poco de tu cambio, pero te ves muy bonita.

–Gracias–responde Armin, aun sonrojada. Me paro de mi asiento para acercarme a ella y tomarla del hombro.

–Vamos, te estaba esperando para desayunar.

–No tenías que molestarte–me responde, siguiéndome el paso.

–Por favor, no es nada…–me acerco a su oído–te ves muy linda…

–Yo… eh…g-gracias–susurra, tratando de toparse la cara que se notaba roja con su pelo, lo que ahora era un poco difícil–Demonios Jean…

–¿Qué cosa?

–N-no digas esa clase de cosas, así de fácil–responde, haciendo un leve puchero.

–Tendrás que soportarlo, ya sabes que soy una persona que dice lo que piensa–le respondo sonriéndole, agarrando su charola para llevársela.

–Como sea…–susurra, bajando la vista. Llegamos de nuevo al comedor, dejo ambas charolas en la mesa y luego nos disponemos a comer. El desayuno termina como por las 9 de la mañana, luego nos disponemos a hacer unas últimas cosas que se deben dejar claras antes de la noche. Ya por el mediodía, se empieza a hacer una revisión de los equipos de cada uno de los soldados. Al parecer asesinaron a unos titanes que se usaban en pruebas y experimentos por parte de una de los comandantes de la Legión del Reconocimiento, una tal Hanji Zoe. Creo que en algún momento había escuchado de ella, la denominan como una mujer que es muy inteligente, pero le hace falta un tornillo, sin contar su afición hacia los titanes. En verdad esto es algo estúpido ¿Ahora hay sanción por matar a un titán? ¡Se supone que eso hacemos! ¡Somos soldados!

Como sea, al final no se descubrió a nadie, por lo tanto no se sabe quien los pudo haber matado, si es que lo denominan así. Eran como por las 5 de la tarde después de que terminaran, así que lo único que se puede hacer ahora es esperar el momento en que las Divisiones se presentaran, para que nosotros decidamos a cuál unirnos…

…

La primera División en presentarse es la Legión del Reconocimiento. Hasta donde sabía, primero se presentaban las Tropas Estacionarias, aunque tal vez hicieron una excepción esta vez por la situación que se ha presentado desde un par de semanas.

"Increíble lo que puede provocar el ojos de moho" pienso. Nos encontramos en frente del escenario. Empiezo a ver alrededor mío. Logro divisar a Armin junto a Mikasa un poco más de enfrente mío. Sasha se encuentra a lado de Connie por mi lado derecho, al igual que Reiner y Berthlodt, un poco más alejados y más atrás. Christa, Ymir y Annie se encuentran por el otro lado, sumando a los otros soldados del Escuadrón.

Un hombre corpulento y rubio se posa en medio del escenario, tiene un collarín con una piedra azul en su cuello. Es Erwin Smith, el líder de la Legión del Reconocimiento.

—Muy buenas noches, integrantes del Escuadrón 104—empieza a hablar con voz firme, dominante—como ustedes saben, hoy escogerán a que División se unirán, así que dejaré la cortesía a un lado e iré directo al punto. Nosotros, la Legión del Reconocimiento, siempre estamos en peligro de perder nuestras vidas al salir de las murallas, eso ya lo saben, pero deben tomarlo en cuenta. En estos momentos, tenemos a nuestro alcance una esperanza, la cual nos puede dar una ventaja para poder pelar con nuestro peligroso enemigo, Eren Jaeger. Nuestra misión principal se realizará dentro de cuatro años, tratando de recuperar no solo la Muralla María, sino de llegar al Distrito Shinganshina y al sótano de la antigua casa de Eren Jaeger, donde se esconden secretos e información relevante de los titanes que incluso el mismo desconoce—dos personas, una mujer de estatura chica de pelo corto color miel y un hombre alto con bigote y pelo rubio opaco, se acercan y extienden atrás del Comandante un plano donde ilustran las tres murallas, y unos trazos en ella—para eso, dentro de un mes se realizara una expedición fuera de las murallas como prueba, saliendo desde el Distrito Karanese, donde los que decidan unirse a la Legión también participarán. Debo ser sincero con ustedes, muchos de ustedes no llegarán a sobrevivir—al momento en que dice eso, siento un escalofrío correr por mi espalda. Varios murmullos se oyen en medio del silencio, a este paso, nadie querrá entrar a su División—sin embargo, los que si lo logren, sabré que son lo suficientemente fuertes para sobrepasar lo que venga en los próximos años. Eso es todo por mi parte, los que se unirán a la Legión se quedan en sus lugares; los que no, son libres para irse…

En un principio hay un silencio perturbador. El Comandante Erwin se queda en su mismo lugar, sin mover ni un solo músculo, firme. Luego de unos segundos, unos empiezan a moverse, para darse la vuelta e irse, seguidos por otros. Entre ellos veo a Annie, si, ella nunca tuvo otra División en mente más que la Policía Militar, supongo que también esta será la última vez que la veamos. Muchos empiezan a irse, poco a poco veo como queda muy poca gente. Esto es malo… siento… que también quiero irme. Tengo miedo, al igual que los demás que se han retirado ¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Por qué si ya había tomado mi decisión? Marco… Armin…

Claro, lo hago por esas dos personas tan importantes para mí. Marco, mi mejor amigo, una de las pocas personas que me soportó en vida, se lo prometí… y Armin, la persona que se ha vuelto una parte de mí, la persona que amo, la que he admirado por que a pesar de ser débil en varios aspectos, es fuerte en otros y no se rinde. Una parte de mí se quiere ir de ahí y unirse a la Policía Militar, pero la otra no dejará atrás el recuerdo de Marco ni a Armin… y esa parte de mí, es a la que le quiero hacer caso…

Armin POV

Me impresiona que el Comandante Erwin haya dicho una información tan importante como esa a la ligera, al igual que fue muy honesto al decir las consecuencias que puede haber al unirse a la Legión del Reconocimiento. Sin embargo, ahora entiendo el por qué, sabe que se quedará poca gente, pero esa gente será la que, a pesar de tener miedo de los titanes, de saber que pueden perder la vida, tienen coraje y lealtad. Mikasa y yo no nos movemos en ningún momento. Yo siento que mi cuerpo tiembla, pero debo tener coraje. Soy débil, pero esta es la vida que yo por mi misma decidí tener, y no me rendiré.

Volteo a ver por los lados de reojo. Ya no hay nadie que se mueva, los pocos que quedan se han quedado en su misma posición. El Comandante Erwin nos ve uno por uno, teniendo un par de minutos de silencio.

—¿Estarían dispuestos a morir, si se los ordenara?—nos dice de una manera sombría. Nadie contesta, no es necesaria la respuesta, si no fuera así, no estaríamos en frente él, en firmes—en ese caso, los nombro oficialmente integrantes de la Legión del Reconocimiento—lleva su puño a su pecho, haciendo el saludo militar—¡Siéntanse orgullosos! ¡Este es el verdadero saludo, dándole su corazón a la gloria de la Humanidad!

—¡Sí señor!—exclamamos todos, respondiendo el saludo militar.

A partir de ahora, todo ha cambiado. Mi vida en Shinganshina, mis años como cadete han quedado atrás… ahora solo importa mi vida como integrante de la Legión del Reconocimiento.

…

Hoy nos hemos ido del Distrito de Trost y llegado al antiguo Cuartel General de Investigación de la Legión, el cual se encuentra cerca de Karanese. Pensé que estaría lleno de polvo, ya que hasta donde sabía, nadie había estado ahí desde hacía más de cinco años, pero al llegar noté que por dentro lo tenían muy pulcro y limpio. Incluso la misma limpieza se huele, y parece que no soy la única que lo nota.

—De seguro limpiaron en la mañana—comenta Christa, observando a su alrededor.

–Quien imaginaria que les importara tanto la limpieza–oigo que comenta Jean.

Primero nos dan una vuelta por el Cuartel para que nos familiaricemos. Al parecer hay suficiente cantidad de cuartos para que cada quien tenga el propio, nos pasaron lista y asignaron las habitaciones para que dejáramos nuestras pocas pertenencias, después seguimos con el comedor, la cocina, los baños, la sala de juntas principal, el patio…

–Y por último, aquí se encuentra la biblioteca–comenta el Sargento que nos dirige, abriendo la puerta y dejándonos pasar. Es lo suficientemente grande como la de Trost, con la excepción que de un lado de esta hay exclusivamente archivo muerto. No puedo evitar mirar a mi alrededor, sonriendo levemente. Tendré mucho que hacer por aquí. Salimos de ahí y seguimos con unas cuantas cosas que faltaban por ver, incluyendo algunas reglas que debíamos seguir, los horarios de los entrenamientos y de las comidas.

–Bueno, tienen una hora de descanso, nos reuniremos de nuevo en el salón 2–nos comenta el Sargento, para luego dividirse de nosotros. Cada quien se fue yendo por su parte, yo decido regresar a la biblioteca. Es algo que no puedo evitar, siempre que llego a un lugar donde hay libros me interesa saber de que son, de que tratan.

Entro cuidadosamente, como si fuera a pasar algo si hacía mucho ruido. Observo los títulos de algunos documentos del archivo muerto, los cuales son de expediciones pasadas. Hay uno que me interesa, solo dice la palabra "Ilse". Debe ser el nombre de alguien, tal vez de algún soldado del pasado, pero ¿qué habrá hecho para que fuera investigado por la Legión? Intento acercarme disimuladamente, volteo a ver a mi alrededor para ver si hay alguien, e intento tomarlo…

–¿Qué estás haciendo mocosa?–oigo la voz de un hombre atrás de mí, sintiendo un escalofrío por mi espalda. Rápidamente me alejo del estante, para voltear a ver a la persona. Es un hombre de pelo castaño opaco, ojos pequeños, los cuales me ven con seriedad–eso es clasificado, nadie mas que el Comandante Erwin y las personas permitidas por el los pueden ver, por lo tanto una soldadilla como tu no tiene ni permitido estar cerca de ahí…

–…

–¿Qué, no piensas defenderte rubiecilla?–me dice, acercándose a mi. Su forma de ser me recuerda un poco al Sargento Rivaille en el juicio de Eren, pero este hombre lo hace de una manera… algo ridícula…

–¿No piensas decir nada entonces? ¿Acaso el ratón te comió la lengua y ahora no puedes hab–no alcanza a terminar la frase, ya que recibe un sopetón en la cabeza, y en el acto se muerde el mismo la lengua, quejándose levemente por el dolor. Al mirar por atrás de el, veo a la misma mujer que estuvo la noche anterior en Trost con unos documentos en carpetas y otros enrollados.

–Cierra la boca Auruo, la estas espantando–le dice algo molesta al hombre, para voltearme a ver y sonreírme. Tiene unos ojos color castaño claro, casi como su pelo–lamento el comportamiento de mi compañero, siempre trata de comportarse como una persona dominante sobre los demás.

Al voltear a ver al hombre, noto un pañuelo en su cuello. Eso lo había visto antes… ah claro, al Sargento Rivaille ¿será que este hombre trata de imitarlo o algo así?

–Me presento, mi nombre es Petra Ral, y el es Auruo Bossard–comenta la mujer, volviendo a sonreírme.

–Ah, s-sí. Un placer conocerlos–le digo, agachando un poco mi torso, como una reverencia. Después de todo, son mis superiores.

–Tch, no llegará tan lejos con esa actitud de niñita buena–comenta el hombre haciendo una leve mueca–créelo mocosa, en este mundo el más fuerte es el que gana, y si no lo aprendes así…

–Ya cállate y mejor llévate estos documentos–lo interrumpe Petra Ral, poniéndole en las manos los documentos en carpetas y empujándolo para la salida. Auruo Bossard solo hace una mueca de disgusto para luego dirigirse a la salida–Eres una soldado que acaba de llegar y por eso no lo sabes, pero para que lo sepas, el archivo muerto son documentos que solo pueden ver personal autorizado. Solo no te acerques a esta sección para que no tengas problemas…

–Si, lo lamento. No lo vuelvo a hacer, muchas gracias…

Ella solo me sonríe como respuesta, para luego dirigirse a la puerta–¿Cuál es tu nombre?

–A-Armin Arlert…

–Un gusto conocerte Armin, y bienvenida–me responde, para luego irse con Auruo Bossard. Eso fue algo extraño, pero gracioso en cierto modo. Parece ser una persona muy agradable, me pregunto si conocerá a Eren, aunque si es lo más probable. Eren, no lo hemos visto en todo el día, tal vez ni siquiera está aquí, en el mismo lugar. Ojalá que lo podamos ver pronto, y que este bien por supuesto.

Me alejo del archivo muerto, aunque me queda algo de curiosidad de saber sobre el caso "Ilse", ojalá pueda saber de eso en el futuro. Me acerco al primer estante de libros, viendo cada repisa, buscando algo que me pueda interesar. Camino por los pasillos, repitiendo la acción, hasta que encuentro algo, "La canción de los Maoríes". Extiendo mi brazo para poder agarrarlo, pero no alcanzo. Me pongo de puntas lo más que puedo para poder agarrar el libro de una forma que lo pueda bajar.

–Ya… casi… lo tengo…

De repente, siento una mano pasar por mi cintura y la respiración de alguien en mi cuello. Debido a que mi pelo está mas corto, lo siento de golpe, y siento un escalofrío en mi columna.

–¡Ahhh!–exclamo, llevando mi mano al cuello y agachando la cabeza. La mano en mi cintura me acerca al cuerpo de la otra persona, volviendo a sentir su respiración por mi hombro–¿¡Pero qué…

–Sabía que te encontraría aquí–susurra la voz que reconozco inmediatamente. Dejo salir un suspiro de alivio.

–Me espantaste Jean, no vuelvas a hacer eso…

–Ya ya, lo siento–me dice, apoyando su mentón en mi hombro. Siento como mis mejillas se encienden inmediatamente.

–¿T-te importaría?

–Pues la verdad, por mi te agarraría así siempre…–me susurra en el oído, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera.

–¡S-suéltame!–exclamo, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Jean me deja de sostener, riéndose levemente. Demonios ¿¡Por qué me hace sentir de esta forma!? Jean sube su brazo al estante que esta el libro que quería, agarrándomelo y poniéndolo en frente mío.

–Gracias–le digo, quitándolo de sus manos.

–En verdad que nunca pierdes la oportunidad de buscar algún libro en cualquier parte donde estés–me dice burlonamente–eres como una ratita de biblioteca…

–Que puedo hacer, es mi naturaleza–le respondo con una leve risa. Noto que me mira, siento como sus ojos otoño me traspasan, haciendo que mi corazón palpite rápidamente y me ponga roja hasta las orejas. Aún así, debo admitir que no me desagrada, la forma en como me trata, en como me mira, me hacen sentir especial.

En eso, oímos unos pasos entrar por la puerta y dirigirse por donde estábamos. Al pasar a lado de nosotros, siente nuestra presencia y nos voltea a ver. Reconozco inmediatamente a la persona…

–Comandante Hanji–susurro. La castaña de lentes me sonríe.

–¡Vaya, quien diría que una soldado nueva supiera mi nombre!–exclama, dejando salir una carcajada. Jean y yo reaccionamos y la saludamos con el saludo militar–jajaja, no es necesaria tanta formalidad muchachos… en este momento–luego me voltea a ver–a ti te reconozco del juicio, pero traías el pelo mucho más largo ¿Armin Arlert no?

–S-sí, un placer…

–¿Qué acaso hasta la mosca que pasaba por ahí se aprendió tu nombre?–comenta Jean visiblemente molesto. Solo lo volteo a ver seriamente, incitándolo a que guardara silencio. La comandante nos ve por unos segundos, para luego carcajearse.

–Jajaja, descuida muchacho, tu novia es linda pero no me interesan las mujeres.

–N-no somos novios…

–¿Ah no? Lo parecen.

–¿Verdad que si?–comenta Jean–Aun estoy esforzándome.

–Cállate Jean–le susurro, dándole un codazo.

La Comandante Hanji se vuelve a carcajear–Me agradan, son simpáticos. Bueno, tengo que irme, los dejo solos–dice lo último subiendo y bajando sus cejas, para luego darse la vuelta, dispuesta a irse.

–¡Ah, un momento! ¡Comandante Hanji!–exclamo.

–Llámame Hanji-san solamente querida–me dice guiñándome un ojo.

–Bueno, Hanji-san… quería preguntarle sobre Eren…

–¡Ah, claro! No te preocupes, ha estado bien ¿Aún no te lo has encontrado?

–No ¿Entonces el también se encuentra aquí?–pregunto algo emocionada.

–Jajaja ¡por supuesto! Debe haber salido a hacer guardia con el enanín entonces…

–¿Enanín?–pregunta Jean, alzando una ceja.

–Ah, jeje olvida eso último, con solo verlo sabrás a quien me refiero–responde Hanji-san, restándole importancia–en fin, tal vez más tarde se lo encuentren. Ahora sí, los dejo muchachos ¡Chao chao!

Hanji-san sale de la biblioteca, quedándonos en silencio Jean y yo.

–Es rara–comenta Jean.

–Si, pero es agradable–contesto, sonriendo levemente–Por cierto ¿cuánto falta para que se acabe el descanso?

–Unos 15 minutos–contesta Jean, siguiéndome a un mueble que vi a la izquierda, llego y me siento.

–En ese caso los aprovecharé–contesto, abriendo el libro en la primera página–si quieres nos vemos allá…

–¿Estás corriéndome?–dice Jean, haciéndose el sentido y llevando su mano al pecho–¿Tanto te molesta mi presencia?

–No es eso, lo digo por que te puedes aburrir aquí conmigo.

–Para nada, así que hazte a un lado–dice, acercándose y sentándose también en el mueble. Estamos algo apretados, y muy cerca. No puedo evitar sonrojarme un poco.

–J-jean, estamos algo apretados…

–Ah, no hay problema. Tengo una solución–en ese momento, pasa su brazo izquierdo por mi espalda y el derecho por debajo de mis piernas, sentándose completamente en el mueble y poniéndome a mi en su regazo.

–¿¡P-pero qué!? ¡No, Jean!–intento quitarme rápidamente de donde estoy, pero pasa sus brazos por mi cintura, evitándolo–¡Suéltame! ¡Eres un pervertido!

–No soy un pervertido. Solo estoy haciendo realidad lo que había querido hacer desde hace un buen tiempo…

–¿¡Querías sentarme en tu regazo!? ¡Eso es perversión!–exclamo, pataleando y haciendo un puchero.

–Te aconsejo que si quieres aprovechar el tiempo que tienes para leer, mejor dejes de quejarte–me dice, alzando la ceja–solo tienes ahora como 10 minutos.

Lo volteo a ver, gruñendo levemente–Esta bien, esta bien–susurro, tratando de no tomarle importancia y empezar a leer el primer capítulo.

–¿Te he mencionado que me gusta verte leer?

–Silencio.

–Perdón.

Tendré que venir mas tarde de nuevo y empezar a leer el libro, de nuevo. No puedo concentrarme.

…

Cuando todos estuvimos en el salón 2, el Sargento a cargo de nosotros nos vuelve a repetir lo que había dicho el Comandante Erwin sobre la expedición de un mes.

Nos explica que todos tendríamos participación en esta, y dependiendo del Escuadrón en el que estaríamos, sabríamos nuestra posición. Nos muestra un gráfico donde ya están organizados los Escuadrones, y explica la función de cada uno, todo eso nos toma como una hora y media.

–Por ahora eso es todo. Mañana empiezan con su entrenamiento y las tareas de limpieza, así que repórtense temprano…

–¿Tareas de limpieza? ¿Quiere decir que la limpieza aquí también es una prioridad?–comenta entre nosotros un chico.

–Pues, algo así… el Sargento Rivaille les explicará eso cuando llegue–responde el Sargento–pueden retirarse…

Nos levantamos y encaminamos por el pasillo, pasando el patio, cerca de los caballos.

–Entonces ese enano de cuarta es un adicto a la limpieza–comenta de la nada Mikasa.

–Mikasa, respeta al Sargento Rivaille, es mayor que nosotros–le digo.

–Me vale aún si fuera un anciano, golpeo a Eren y eso nunca lo olvidaré. Además no se ve tan grande, hasta tu eres más alta que él…

Dejo salir un suspiro como respuesta. Es mejor dejar las cosas así, haga lo que haga y diga lo que diga, Mikasa no cambiará de opinión.

–¡Mikasa!–oímos que alguien exclama el nombre de Mikasa por atrás. Al reconocer la voz de inmediato, las dos nos volteamos hacia el chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes que se acerca rápidamente hacia nosotras.

–¡Eren!–exclamo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y corriendo hacia el, me cuelgo de su cuello y lo abrazo fuertemente.

–¿¡Armin!?–exclama algo sorprendido, alejándome un poco de él, quien agarro uno de mis mechones rubios–Tu cabello…

–Si, ayer me lo corté–le digo, sonriéndole–Estando en la Legión del Reconocimiento podría tener un accidente en las expediciones.

–No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho–comenta, revoloteándome el cabello–te queda bien el corte. Me alegra que ambas estén bien.

–Eren ¿Han hecho experimentos contigo?–comenta Mikasa visiblemente preocupada–¿Te han hecho algo? ¿Te han lastimado?

–Estoy bien, y no han hecho nada de eso…

–Maldito miserable, jamás perdonaré a ese mugriento enano por haberte hecho eso…

–¿Te refieres al Sargento Rivaille?–comenta Eren, alzando una ceja–ya te dije que estoy bien, y deberías cuidar tu lengua, sigue siendo nuestro superior.

–Acabo de decirle eso también–le comento a Eren, girando los ojos.

–¡Eren!–la voz de Sasha se oye, y al voltear vemos como se acerca con Reiner, Berthlodt, Jean, Connie, Christa e Ymir atrás de ella.

–¡Chicos! Me alegra tanto ver… ¿¡EHHH!? ¿Qué hace el cara de caballo aquí?

–Es un placer también verte ojos de moho–responde Jean, girando los ojos.

–L-lo siento. Pero en serio ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Pues tenía solo ganas de venir a pasear por que no tengo nada que hacer… ¿¡Por qué mas idiota!? Me uní a la Legión del Reconocimiento…

–Wow, eso no me lo esperaba de ti–responde Eren–¿Entonces Annie y Marco fueron los únicos que se unieron a la Policía Militar de los 10 mejores?

Se siente un ambiente algo lúgubre. Volteo a ver a Jean, quien frunce el seño, bajando levemente la cabeza.

–Marco murió…

–¿Q-qué?–exclama Eren, abriendo de más sus ojos. Claro, él no lo sabía ya que ese mismo día en la mañana se fue con la Legión después del juicio–Pero… como…

–No lo sabemos, nadie lo sabe–responde Jean seriamente–no supimos como murió, solo se encontró su cuerpo en descomposición.

–¿Entonces esa es la razón… por la que decidiste unir a la Legión del Reconocimiento?

–Sí, eso tuvo mucho que ver…

–Y también Armin–cometa Connie burlonamente., cambiando por completo el ambiente.

–¿Eh? ¿Cómo que Armin? ¿A que se refiere con eso?–pregunta Eren, volteando a ver a Connie y luego a Jean.

–No hagas caso a lo que dice Eren–comento, para evitar ese tema.

–¿Por qué? También eso tuvo mucho que ver–comenta Jean.

–¡Cállate!–exclamo, dándole un codazo. Eren deja salir una risilla, al igual que los demás. En eso llegan dos soldados, cada uno cargando una pila de telas verdes.

–¡Oigan! Los uniformes acaban de llegar…

Jean POV

Al terminar de enjuagar el último plato que faltaba, apoyo mis manos en el fregadero y dejo salir un largo suspiro de cansancio.

–Por fin… acabé…

Miro por la ventana de la cocina. Quien sabe que hora es, pero ya es algo tarde, la luna brilla entre las nubes y se oye como el viento de otoño mece las ramas de los árboles. ¿Cómo fue que terminé limpiando yo solo las mesas y todos los trastes de la cena? Fue después de que esta acabara, cuando el Sargento Rivaille habló con nosotros…

_Después de cenar, nos formamos en fila, y en frente de nosotros se encontraban los integrantes del Equipo del Sargento Rivaille, entre ellos Eren, Hanji-san junto con un hombre que forma parte de su Escuadrón, supongo que su mano derecha, y el Sargento que nos guió durante el día. _

–_Buenas noches, soy el Sargento Rivaille–nos dice el azabache de manera fría. Hasta donde sabía, siempre era de esa manera. Me recuerda mucho a Mikasa en ese sentido._

–_No daré ningún estúpido sermón, iré directo al punto–nos dice, empezando a caminar en frente de nosotros, ya que estábamos en fila–Yo soy el encargado de supervisar el entrenamiento y las tareas de limpieza. Antes de decir mis reglas, les aviso que no tolero la irresponsabilidad, cualquiera que lo haga, sufrirá las consecuencias de sus actos, un castigo que recibirá justamente…_

_Continúa hablando, sobre los horarios de los entrenamientos y como serán, al igual que las tareas de limpieza. Si le estaba poniendo atención, pero al ver que caminaba en frente de nosotros, me acordé sobre la expresión de Hanji-san en la tarde. Ah, entonces a él se refería con "enanín", y vaya que sí le queda. Pasa a lado de Armin, y ahogo mi risa en mi garganta ¡Armin es más alta que él! No por mucho, pero ella tiene 15 años, y hasta donde se el Sargento Rivaille pasa un poco de los 30. Todo un adulto, y el pobre se quedó en esa estatura._

–_Con razón lo llaman "enanín"–susurro más para mí mismo, y parece que nadie me oyó… a excepción de Rivaille, quien deja de hablar, voltea a verme y se dirige hacia donde estoy._

–_¿Qué fue lo que dijo soldado?–me pregunta, con el seño fruncido y una mirada que me congela del miedo. Tal vez no tenga una gran altura, pero lo que le falta de eso le sobra de su mirada fría._

–_N-no, nada señor…_

–_De acuerdo, no tengo tiempo para estupideces, así que lo diré de otra forma para que su cerebro lo entienda: Le ordeno que repita lo que susurró–me mira fijamente el azabache. Demonios, siento un escalofrío en mi espalda. Por primera vez pienso que al abrir la boca hice algo malo._

–_Y-yo… bueno, es que… paso a lado de una c-compañera que… es mas alta que usted, y b-bueno… entendí la razón p-por la que lo llaman… este, pues…_

–_No tartamudee soldado, si tuvo los pantalones para decirlo a mis espaldas, téngalos para decirlo en mi cara ¿¡Entendió la razón por la que me dicen como!?_

_Tragué saliva pesadamente, sudando frío–E-enanín…_

–_Hable más fuerte._

–_Enanín, señor–alzo un poco más la voz, tratando que solo fuera él quien me oyera, pero al estar en total silencio, se escucho como si lo hubiera gritado a los cuatro vientos. El azabache no cambia su posición, pero su mirada se vuelve más penetrante, como si me rodeara en llamas. Mierda ¿Qué acabo de hacer?_

–_Bueno, tampoco no es que este mintiendo, Levi…_

–_Cierra la boca cuatro ojos, estoy totalmente seguro que eres tu la que lo menciono para que este mocoso lo recuerde–Rivaille interrumpe en seco a Hanji-san, quien no cambia su estado de ánimo y da una leve carcajada como respuesta–Y tu, limpiarás todas las mesas y todos los trastes de la cena como castigo por no solo no tener respeto a tu superior, si no también por decir estupideces interrumpiendo a alguien más, y yo mismo me encargaré que de aquí no sales hasta que termines ¿entendido?_

–_S-sí señor…_

No vuelvo a decir nada de eso en frente del Sargento. Tal como dijo, se quedó conmigo en el comedor, me dio artículos de limpieza y lo que tenía que hacer para limpiar las mesas y lavar los trastes. No es que no lo sepa hacer, pero me di cuenta que tiene su modo… peculiar para hacerlo. Entonces el es el adicto a la limpieza de la Legión, con razón el Cuartel esta impecable. Hace unos minutos se acaba de ir por que vio que solo me faltaba enjuagar unos 10 platos.

Cierro la puerta del comedor atrás de mí, dirigiéndome en silencio a mi cuarto. Mis pasos retumban en medio del silencio del pasillo, sin embargo, luego de unos segundos oigo el retumbar de otros pasos. Doblo la esquina y me doy cuenta quien es.

–Hey ¿qué haces despierta a esta hora?

–Acabo de salir de la biblioteca–me responde Armin con una sonrisa–Me di cuenta que se estaba volviendo tarde, pero ya me faltaban unas hojas para acabar "La canción de los Maoríes" así que…

–Espera ¿terminaste el libro, que empezaste a leer en la tarde?

–Pues… sí

–En serio que no tienes límites, incluso te desvelas para eso–le respondo claramente sorprendido, sentándome en uno de los escalones que dan hacia el patio y las caballerizas. Armin entiende mi indirecta y se sienta a lado mío.

–Bueno, al menos me desvelo en eso y no como otros por recibir un castigo…

–En mi defensa, creí que no me escucharía, pero tiene buen oído el Sargento–le respondo, cruzando los brazos.

–Y también no cuidas tu lengua–me dice Armin, dándome un codazo amistoso. Los dos nos reímos levemente, quedando en silencio por unos segundos, oyendo el viento.

–Qué agradable brisa–menciona Armin, cerrando los ojos para dejar que el viento golpee su rostro. Sonrío de lado al verla, me recuerda cuando la encontré afuera del Cuartel leyendo. Ha cambiado notablemente desde esa vez. Todos cambiamos del cuerpo por el ejercicio de estos años, y Armin no es la excepción, su cuerpo se formó más, y está más desarrollada. Su cabello se mece levemente por el viento, los mechones que cortó ayer rozando sus mejillas y su cuello. Antes usaba ropa más holgada, ahora usa ropa que marca más su figura, como ahorita, trae una blusa con un chaleco y una falda que le llega arriba de los tobillos. Paso mi mano izquierda por su espalda, agarrando su hombro y acercándola a mí, apoyando mi mejilla en su coronilla.

–J-jean ¿qué haces?–exclama Armin, tratando de zafarse de mí.

–Solo quería hacerlo ¿tiene algo de malo?

–¡Sí, déjame!–exclama, empujando mi cuerpo del de ella. Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento. Estoy algo molesto ¿En serio tanto le molesta que sea así con ella?

–Armin, dime algo–comento, con la cabeza agachada–¿Por qué eres así?

–¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

–¿Acaso sigues molesta por lo que dije hace un par de días?–le insisto, ignorándola–¿Cuando Nile te ofreció unirte a la Policía Militar?

–¿Qué? ¡N-no, claro que no! ¡No estoy molesta!

–¿¡Entonces por qué me rechazas así!?–le digo, alzando un poco la voz y parándome de mi lugar y poniéndome en frente de ella.

–En primer lugar, no tienes que alzar la voz–contesta, frunciendo levemente el seño–y en segunda, no te estoy rechazando ni nada por el estilo…

–¿Entonces dime qué es?–le insisto, acercándome más, al punto que sentimos nuestras respiraciones. Sus mejillas se encienden levemente, agachando la cabeza–Dímelo de frente, mírame.

–No, no quiero…

–¿Por qué no me puedes mirar a los ojos y responderme?–insisto, tratando de levantar su cara, pero se zafa de mi agarre–Eres diferente cuando estas conmigo, siento que no me tienes confianza.

–¡No, no es eso!–exclama Armin, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro–¡Por supuesto que te tengo confianza!

–¡Pues no se nota!–respondo–con Connie, Berthlodt y Reiner eres más abierta, y no se diga de Eren, saliste corriendo para abrazarlo hace rato…

–¡Pero ninguno de ellos me hace sentir como tu lo haces!–exclama, elevando un poco la mirada. Nos quedamos en silencio, yo viendo su mirada por debajo de su fleco. Luego de varios segundos que parecieron una eternidad, acerco mi frente a la de ella, chocándolas y volviendo a sentir nuestras respiraciones, quedándonos en esa posición por unos segundos. Poco a poco, hago más chica la distancia entre nosotros, hasta que nuestros labios se unen. Los labios de Armin son suaves, al contacto siento un escalofrío correr por mi espalda. Rodeo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, acercándola más a mi, al igual que Armin, apoyando sus manos en mi pecho, es ahí cuando siento que su cuerpo tiembla levemente. Nos separamos, dejándonos tomar aire, y Armin oculta su rostro en mi hombro. Acaricio su cabello, sintiendo su respiración en mi camisa.

–Eres un idiota–susurra, alzando un poco la vista hacia mí–siempre me haces sentir así.

–Me alegra oír eso–respondo, sonriendo de lado. Acerco nuevamente su frente a la mía, sin dejar de rodearla con mis brazos y teniéndola cerca de mí, sintiendo su calor.

Sus ojos azulados se ven vidriosos, y sus mejillas están tornadas en un intenso color rosado. Me encanta todo de Armin, su personalidad, sus hábitos, su cuerpo, su rostro.

–Te quiero Armin–susurro, dándole un leve beso en la mejilla.

–Y-yo tam…

El sonido de la puerta de en frente abriéndose de sopetón interrumpió a Armin–¿¡Eh!? ¡No sabía que aún había alguien despierto!–la voz se oye algo exagerada, pero la reconozco de inmediato, al igual que Armin, quien hace una exclamación de sorpresa y se para inmediatamente, casi tropezándose. Mugre Eren…

–Pues ya te diste cuenta que estabas equivocado–le respondo, algo molesto. No ¡muy molesto! ¡Nos interrumpió! No puedo evitar fruncir levemente el seño.

–¿Qué? ¿Acaso interrumpo algo?–dice inocentemente, sonriéndonos. Maldito…

–¡N-no! ¡Para nada!–exclama Armin, toda roja del rostro–¡No! ¡Así es! ¡N-no hacíamos nada, así que no interrumpiste nada! Jejeje… y-yo, mejor me voy a besa… ¡dormir! ¡a dormir! ¡Ha-hasta mañana, a los dos!–exclama, para salir corriendo, volviendo a tropezarse en el camino. Hasta que sus pasos se desvanecieron en medio del silencio, me acerco más a Eren, mirándolo fijamente. Si tan solo tuviera la mirada del Sargento Rivaille y con la mirada se pudiera matar…

–Lo hiciste a propósito, ojos de moho…

–No lo sé, puede ser. Tal vez si, tal vez no–contesta, moviendo su torso de un lado a otro, para luego reírse burlonamente.

Dejo salir un suspiro de cansancio, rascándome la nuca y respirando profundo. Tranquilo, es el amigo de Armin, prácticamente su hermano, hazlo por ella, no actúes de manera estúpida…

–Escuche todo–confiesa, sacándome de mis deseos de matarlo–escuche cuando le preguntaste que si no tenía confianza en ti… y también vi cuando se besaron.

–Eres un chismoso, mamá gallina–le respondo, con un ligero aire de gracia–¿Y por qué no interrumpiste antes?

–Lo hubiera hecho por que eres tu, cara de caballo. Pero me detuve por Armin, por que se lo que siente por ti y no le arruinaría un momento especial para ella…

–Pero aún así lo hiciste.

–Bueno, debo admitir que no pude evitarlo–responde, rascándose nerviosamente la nuca–pero también por que quería hablar contigo.

Ya se a donde va esto. Me doy la vuelta para acercarme a la escalera y sentarme, viéndolo fijamente–Te escucho…

–Desde hace un tiempo, me di cuenta de la conexión que tu y Armin tienen–me dice seriamente–Ella es una persona importante para mí, la conozco desde que tenemos cinco años. Es una persona importante también para Mikasa, cuando se unió a nosotros, siempre estábamos juntos los tres. Hablaré personalmente por mí, yo la quiero como si fuera mi hermana menor, la protegeré de cualquier cosa y quiero lo mejor para ella, que sea feliz, y si ella es feliz con una cara de caballo como tu, lo aceptaré también…

–Gracias por el cumplido, ojos de moho–le respondo, girando los ojos–déjame preguntarte algo ¿Es cierto que antes de que te fueras con la Legión, después de tu juicio, le dijiste a Mikasa…

–… que confiara en ti?–completa mi oración–Si, es cierto, por que ella me comentó sobre su inquietud hacia el Comandante Nile. Sin embargo, hace rato también me dijo sobre la propuesta que Nile le dio a Armin respecto a un puesto de la Policía Militar, y sobre las estupideces que le dijiste, que la hiciste llorar–si, sabía que lo mencionaría tarde o temprano–ahorita estaría haciendo que escupieras sangre, de no ser por que me dijo también que sacrificaste tu puesto en la Policía Militar para defenderla de Nile…

–¿Cómo sabes eso?–le interrumpo, algo sorprendido. Se supone que nadie lo sabe, Armin no lo quiso así, temiendo que se ocasionaran más problemas.

–Mikasa me lo comentó también–responde, frunciendo levemente el seño–Armin se lo comentó, pidiéndole que no lo dijera a nadie. Descuida, sé que Armin se siente incómoda con eso, así que solo nosotros 4 lo sabremos. Es por eso que no tengo como agradecértelo, estoy consciente que si no hubieras estado ahí, quien sabe que hubiera pasado–nos miramos por unos momentos en silencio, luego Eren deja salir un suspiro–en fin, solo quiero decirte que si piensas tener una relación con Armin, por mi no hay problema, pero te lo advierto, la haces llorar de nuevo como lo hiciste, y esta vez no tendré compasión de ti.

–Tendré eso muy en mente, créeme–le respondo, volviendo a pararme y empezar a caminar con Eren para irnos cada quien a su cuarto–¿Entonces te puedo llamar "cuñado" ojos de moho?

–Cálmate imbécil. Me tomará un tiempo aceptar que Armin se haya interesado en un cara de caballo como tu…

Me encantaría romperle la cara a Eren, pero mejor decido caminar en silencio. Ahorita estoy de buen humor, y ni siquiera el ojos de moho y sus comentarios lo van a cambiar.

**Y aquí termina el sexto episodio!**

**Jojojo, que feliz me siento, por fin Jean y Armin se dieron un besho ¬w¬ batallé un poco en escribir la pequeña discusión de estos dos, al igual que el final del capítulo (ya se me había secado el cerebro), espero que me haya quedado bien, no se, ustedes díganme :,D**

**Recomendación del día: Fanfic La belle et la bête de Ray Edelweiss. La trama de la adaptación de La Bella y la Bestia de Disney y los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin mezclados. A mi por mi parte me gusto mucho, además La Bella y la Bestia es una de mis películas de Disney favoritas. La pareja es Levi y fem!Eren, muy entretenido y gracioso, se los recomiendo mucho ;)**

**Para despedirme, el título del próximo capítulo será:**

**Capítulo 7: Antes de la expedición**

**Espero verlos pronto.**

**SAYONARA!**


End file.
